Burning in the Light of the Afterglow
by ghostfacekiller39
Summary: MayaXPhoenix sequel to my pride and joy, The Road Paved by Blood and Tears. Rated T for like, a few suggestive themes and such, pretty much the same reason as all my other stories. DISCLAIMER: Capcom owns these characters, not me.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I put Scarlet Begonias on hiatus for a while, at least until I finish Trees of Green, Red Roses too; I was losing the fire for it, and I really wanted to write the MayaXPhoenix sequel to The Road Paved by Blood and Tears.  
For those of you who don't know, The Road Paved by Blood and Tears is my 2,500 viewed opus; I'd suggest reading it beforehand, but the only information that's absolutely vital to know before reading this story is that Franziska and Edgeworth got married in the end. **

**Expect 30,000 to 45,000 words, and Happy reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**

* * *

Maya Fey was walking down the hall of the 29th floor of the most Luxurious apartments in town; they had some French name that she couldn't pronounce, so she just knew them as the apartments where Franzy lived. She and Mr. Edgeworth had just returned from their honeymoon in Germany very late the last night; so late you could technically call it this morning. She dragged her beloved younger cousin's hand down the hallway; it had a luxury hotel like feel to it, rather than just your average apartment complex. There were exotic plants placed on tables between each door and it's neighbor, and every few doors down there was a chandilier hanging overhead, bringing light into the equation.

She finally came to the apartment that belonged to the two of her closest friends; she had always tried to view Nick as just her friend and colleague, but she had trouble doing so; and knocked on the door.

A small, light, refined voice spoke up beside her in a whiny tone. "Mystic Maya...do we have to go see _her? _She tried getting put in jail for murder! She's mean!"

Maya just sighed as the door in front of them slowly cracked open, bound by the chain they had, for some reason, they had put up (Maya had a good thought as to why.) and Franziska von Karma peeked her head into the crack, looked over the two of them with sleepy, half closed eyes, and then shut the door.

"See!" Pearl said in an upset voice, throwing her free hand up into the air and then back down on her hip. "She's mean!" The door opened, no longer bound by the chain, and Franziska stood inside the ravish apartment in a light blue night gown with blue polka dots, her whip in her right hand, holding the door open with her left.

"Hey, Maya..." *YYAAAWWWNNN* "...Pearl." She looked as if she had just woken up; a surprising thing from the 19-year old, as she was always up and ready first thing in the morning, and it was nearly noon-time right now. "...did Phoenix Wright come with you?"

Maya just smiled politely at her drowsy friend. "Nope. He's cleaning up the apartment/office. While you were gone, we converted it into a half and half so he could cut down on the rent and me and Pearl didn't have to take the train back to Kurain every night. Isn't that fun?"

Franziska wore an expressionless look on her face, more out of sleepiness than a lack of interest; after a bit, she let a playful smirk spread across her face. "...sounds like something the foolish fool would do..."

Pearl, in a fit of rage, smacked Franziska in the arm as hard as she could. "OW!"

She looked determined now; "DON'T CALL MR. NICK A FOOL!...FOOL!" She stuck her tongue out at Franziska in a mocking manner.

The whip-wielding woman of the apartment was awake after Pearl's slap on the forearm, as she was rubbing the bright-red handprint on her pale skin with completely open eyes now. "Yes...well, please, come inside..."

Maya and Pearl followed her into the apartment; they looked around to see the kitchen and living room were one room, and they took a seat on the couch in the living room. Mr. Edgeworth and Franziska had an extremely large tv; Maya felt Pearl tug at her sleeve. "Mystic Maya? Why doesn't Mr. Nick have a tv that big?"

Maya put her finger on her chin in thought as Franziska walked into the kitchen to get them all 3 something to drink; "Ummm..." She didn't want to say it was because Nick wasn't as rich as Mr. Edgeworth (he wasn't), so she pulled the first thing that popped into her mind to reply as she so often did: "Ummm...Nick spends all of his money on hamburgers for us. Would you rather have hamburgers or a huge tv?"

Pearl looked up at her with a genuine, sincere smile; "A huge tv."

"WHAT!?" _How...how dare she say such a thing!...the nerve!_

Franziska walked into the living room (the dining table was too small) carrying a cup of tea and two cups of milk, along with her whip clasped between a cup and her palm. A large sheep dog ran up and jumped on the couch beside Pearl as she gave the two spirit mediums their milk. Pearl and Pesu, Edgeworth's dog, got along very well, and she was petting him as his tongue hung out of his mouth. When Franziska sat down to Maya's right (she and Pearl had been seated on the two cushions in the middle, and there were room for 4 on the couch.) Pesu jumped up and ran towards Franziska and placed his head on her lap, and began drooling on her already slobber-stained nightgown. "Uggh! Pesu! Go!" The dog walked happily back to his spot by a giggling Pearl, and she rewarded him with a scratch behind the ears.

Maya picked up her glass of milk and held it in her hand. "So...how was the honeymoon?"

Franziska smiled as she picked up her glass of tea and took of small sip of it. "It was...great. He's so romantic..."

_Mr. Edgeworth? Romantic? _

Aparrantly, Pearl had been thinking the exact same thing. "Mr. Ed-ji-worth? Romantic?"

Maya intervened before Franziska could answer. "Pearly!"

Franziska started to speak, but Miles Edgeworth came out of the bedroom with wearing a white t-shirt and red-striped pajama pants, he walked up to Franziska and placed his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek. "Good morning, Franziska."

She smiled as she scooted over towards Maya to make room for him to sit beside her, and Pesu left Pearl's side and jumped into his recliner; "Good Morning, Miles."

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Mr. Ed-ji-worth!"

He looked over at the two of them with a smile. "Hello, Maya. Hello, Pearl." He picked up the remote and handed it to Pearl. "Here, Pearl, you can find us something to watch."

She blushed and held her hands up to her face; "Thanks, Mr. Ed-ji-worth..."

Pearl put it on the Pink Princess, and the other 3 just sat together and talked about the honeymoon. As Maya listened to them, she couldn't help but imagine what her and Nick's honeymoon would be like if they had one; they definetly wouldn't go to Germany, that was for sure.

After a while, Maya's phone rang, and the Steel Samurai's ringtone began to play; she saw Mr. Edgeworth reach into his pocket, only to find it wasn't his phone.

She picked it up to find Nick on the other line; "Hey, Maya?"

"Hey Nick!" _He's calling me! He never does that!  
_

"Can you and Pearl come back to the apartment now? I cooked us all lunch, and it should be ready by the time you get back from Edgeworth's apartment."

She beamed. _And he cooked lunch! What a man!_

"Ok, we'll be right over!" She hung up and grabbed Pearl's hand; "Sorry, Franzy, we got to be going now. Lunch is ready back at the apartment/office. Bye!" She smiled and waved.

They said bye and she left the apartment in a hurry; she couldn't wait to see what Nick had cooked for them.

As they were walking down the hall, Pearl spoke up. "That Mr. Ed-ji-worth...what a hunk."

"PEARLY!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There was something I wanted people to know, but I couldn't fit it into this chapter, and that's that ****Franziska kept the von Karma name instead of taking Edgeworth's. I kept it that way so I wouldn't have to change anyone's name. Alright, later dudes! I'll try and post chapter 2 later today!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Phoenix set out 3 paper plates on the dinner table in Wright & Co. Law offices; the workers had just finished installing the kitchen that way and he cooked them a meal of burgers on the George Foreman grill they had used to cook everything while they were putting in the stove, refrigerator, and countertops for things such as toasters and microwaves.

The office took up an entire floor of the office complex; albeit, each floor hosted an entirely different business and had the exact same layout as the other floors; a restroom (his now had a shower, unlike the others), 3 private offices (2 of which were to become bedrooms), 2 storage rooms, and an area for other workers who used computers and desks and such, which his had a couch, a coffee table, a recliner, and a tv. He had half of it carpeted in order to serve as the living room, and left the other half tiled to serve as the kitchen, along with a small dining table with room for 4, and entire end of it pressed against the wall. Since the office complex allowed each business to choose their own hours, he opted to move in there and never close. Of course, he had decided to never close.

However, the owners of the building opposed this, but he objected, and pointed out that no where in the rental agreement he had signed did it say he couldn't live there, as long as he operated his business there. Of course, they inserted a clause in the agreement that said you couldn't live in their office complex immediately afterwards, so no one else would be able to move in.

He had set up a small, white plastic table with a George Foreman grill on top to cook the three of them burgers for dinner. The fridge was already in place, and he set out all 3 of their favorite toppings on the side of the plate, just in case they didn't want something. (Pearl's was fairly easy, all she ate on hers was cheese.)

He heard the elevator door ding; there was a door for stair users and an elevator; and Maya and Pearl came walking through.

"I don't know, Pearly, I like Offment better than Aparffice." They were trying to decide what the call their new home, it seemed.

They walked into the dining room/kitchen to find Phoenix having placed 3 burgers on paper plates around the dinner table. Phoenix heard the sounds of footsteps hitting the floor as if someone were running. _Maya probably caught scent of the burgers..._

He turned to set out the drinks. "HEY NICK!"

"AUGHH!" She yelled so loud it shocked him, causing him to drop the 3 glasses on the floor, shattering them.

They sat in silence for a second. There were small shards of glass spread across the floor, and Phoenix was propping himself up, palms on the floor and knees in the air.

They had all 3 grown accustomed to the silence that always followed after something like this happened, as they did quite often. Pearl was the first to break the silence, per usual.

"Um...Mr. Nick? Can we eat now?"

He stood up and brushed his suit off. "Of course, Pearls. No need to ask, just dig right in." He bent over, sweeping some glass shards into his hand, and then he took them to the trash can.

Accidents seemed to happen far too often at Wright & Co. Law offices.

Once he was done cleaning up the mess, he pulled 3 more glasses out of the cabinet and poured grape juice for himself and Pearl, and a glass of cranberry juice for Maya; he had tried it before, but it was very strong and bitter, especially for a glass of juice; it may have just been because of the circumstances surrounding it, but he doesn't remember Godot's personal blend of coffee being that strong and bitter when he got his one and only chance to taste it.

Once he was finished, he took his seat at the table to find his burger half gone. There could only be one culprit; "...Maaaayyyyaaaa? Did you eat my burger?"

The young acolyte looked down into her empty plate in shame and embarrassment; "Well...I finished mine...and yours was just sitting there, getting cold! The poor thing!" He sighed as a smile spread across his face, and he picked up what was left of his burger and began eating it. He didn't mind; he loved both Maya and Pearl, and he would protect them with his very life. So what's losing a couple of bites out of a greasy burger anyway?

Pearl took a little bit to finish hers; she ate at a slower pace and in a very refined manner, as opposed to Maya, who ate hers as if she hadn't eaten in a month. As he was chewing his food, Phoenix couldn't think about anything particularly different about the way he ate his burger; he ate it a regular speed and with a sufficient amount of table manners. _Am I boring? ...Nah, these two are just over-the-top, that's all._

Once Pearl and Phoenix finished, Phoenix felt it was time; "Maya, Pearl, I've got something I want you two to see..." They looked at him with worried expressions on their faces, as they didn't know what to expect. He smiled as he got up and made his way out of the kitchen; they followed closely behind him.

He approached what used to be Maya's old office; the door that once read _Maya Fey, Ace Spirit Medium _now read _Maya and Pearl Fey, Ace Spirit Mediums. _He opened the door and the two girls couldn't help but be surprised; Maya's jaw dropped in shock, and Pearl jumped in down in excitement.

Behind the door were two beds, each on their own half of carpet; one side was Pink Princess themed, which had become Pearl's favorite cartoon, and the other side was Steel Samurai themed. It was obvious what it was; it was their new bedroom. They each ran and jumped on their new beds in a girlish excitement.

Neither of them had ever slept in a real bed before; Maya was to first to speak. "Thanks a ton, Nick! Wow, actual beds! I've always wanted sleep in one! ...we only got to sleep on the floor in Kurain..."

Pearl, on the other hand, was thinking about new decorations; "You know what this is missing?" A child-like fawning grin came over her face, and she blushed with excitement; "...a picture of Mr. Ed-ji-worth." She continued on, a sparkle in her eye, hands up against her face; "Oh, Mr. Ed-ji-worth, you don't realize it yet, but you don't love that mean, ruffly, blue woman; you love the young 9 year-old spirit medium in training. Your stoic glare, your coal grey eyes that mask the true, sweet natured you...oh, Mr. Ed-ji-worth..."

Maya yelled out in an attempt to stop her cousin; "PEARLY! ...I just don't think he's going to feel..."

Phoenix spoke up and stopped her from finishing her sentence. "Well, Pearls, you're going to get to see him tonight. I invited him, Franziska, Larry and Gumshoe over for a housewarming party while you two were away. I think Larry and Gumshoe have dates coming with them, too. It should be a good time."

Pearl was excited, until she replayed what he had said in her mind; "...oohhhh, so you invited my mortal enemy, I see? Well, no need to fear, Pearl Fey, Ace Spirit Medium will protect the Aparffice from any harm tonight! Don't you worry!"

Phoenix thought to himself. _You shouldn't need to protect the aparffice as much as you'll need to protect Larry and Gumshoe..._

Maya spoke up. "Offment, Nick and Pearl. Offment. That is all."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, so like, housewarming party next chapter! Should be fun to write. This chapter was difficult to give any sort of depth, so I used it to describe what's going to be the main backdrop of the story and the new Aparffice/Offment. I like Offment better, personally. So, sorry about making Phoenix's first chapter a bridge chapter, dudes.**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Maya heard the elevator door ding as she was taking inventory of the treats she, Nick, and Pearl had been making since they had been introduced to their new room. She ran around the corner and saw Detective Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde coming in. She let out a sigh of disappointment; she had been hoping for Franzy and Edgeworth, or at least Larry because he was entertaining. Gumshoe started huffing.

"Hey, Pal! It's like you were disappointed that I came!"

She widened her eyes; "No, no! I'm so glad to see you, Detective Dickshoes!"

He looked like a lost puppy dog, guilt tripping Maya even further, although it was unintentional. "It's Detective Gumshoe, pal...not Dickshoes. Does anybody know my name?" She just smiled. "Nope! Now make yourselves at home, you two!"

He let out a surly groan as Maggey held his arm, walking him into the living room. She ran back into the kitchen to tell Nick that Gumshoe had arrived, but the elevator door rang once again, so she ran around to see Larry walking into the Offment with a white cat with grey stripes in one arm and a beautiful woman wearing a sweater reading 'Future Crazy Cat Lady' in the other. _She's beautiful, but Larry's really slipping with the girls he gets._

He saw Maya and took his arm off from around his date's shoulders and walked up to give Maya a high-five. He had several claw marks on his face that she couldn't see until he got close. "Yo! Maya! How've you been?" She started to speak up, but he cut her off. "I like what you've done with the place! Alright! You got some snacks ready?" She started to speak up once again, but this time his date cut her off; she furrowed her brow in frustration. "Hey, Maria? Where's the restroom?" She had a very meek voice, with a strange combination of tan and pale skin and long dark brown hair.

"My name's Maya...and it's right over there." She pointed towards the restroom door. "Ok, thanks!" She had a bit of a deep voice.

After she went into the bathroom, Larry held the cat away from him, while it was facing him. "Oh, Ms. Cat, how I despise you." _SCRATCH! _"OW! WHAT THE HELL, MS. CAT!" _SCRATCH! SCRATCH!_

Maya couldn't help but grin at this. "So, I take it you've made a new best friend in Ms. Cat here?"

He crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling, his lower lip sticking out, but more in an angry way than a sad way. "No. This cat is awful, but Katelyn won't date anyone who doesn't have a cat, so I have to put up with Satan's Little Helper here. Here, you take it for a while. I need a break to go doctor all these scratches this little monster has left me..." _SCRATCH! _"WIIIIIIIITTHHH!" He quickly thrust it into Maya's arms and went on his way, grumbling curses on his way into the living room with Gumshoe and Maggey.

Maya looked at the cat; it had big light blue eyes that had an icy look to them, grey fur with 3 grey stripes running down the back of its neck, and a grey spot at the end of its tail and four grey socks on each one of its paws. "Aww, you're kind of cute..." Ms. Cat purred, but it wasn't a happy one, more of a low growl. "O-oh, well..." _Geez, this cat is intimidating..._

The last of the guests arrived through the little used stairway door; They walked in with their eyes closed and their arms crossed, until Ms. Cat started purring. When Franziska heard the noise, Maya saw her eyes shoot wide open.

Edgeworth watched his wife with wide eyes as she made her way over to Maya and Ms. Cat, and when she got over there, Maya greeted her. "Hey, Franzy!"

"Hello, Maya Fey...who is this?" She looked down at Ms. Cat, and Ms. Cat actually seemed to like her, unlike everyone else. Maya instantly began drawing parallels between the two.

Maya held it up in the air with a smile. "This is Ms. Cat. She's very mean. Do you want to hold her?"

Franziska held her leather glove clad hand up to her mouth. "You mean...I can...hold her?" Edgeworth walked up behind her and put a hand on each of her shoulders.

Franziska took Ms. Cat and held it in her arms in a cradle like fashion, and the cat actually seemed happy. "Ms. Cat is not a good enough name for a creature as perfect as you..." She touched its nose, and the surly cat held its paws up in the air as it purred, and actually seemed..._happy? _Maya couldn't believe this.

Larry walked into the equation uninvited, eating a chocolate chip cookie with a napkin held to the scratch marks on his face. "Hey, guys, Nick is starting the movie in there...Whoa! Franzy! Ms. Cat actually likes you?"

Franziska turned her attention to her best friend. "Maya, please remind me to crack my whip at this foolishly pathetic excuse for a foolish fool, for using such a foolish name on such an elegant creature." Maya smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Larry didn't seem to notice this. "Hey...have any of you guys seen Katelyn? I haven't seen her since she..." He looked at the bathroom door, and it was wide open. He then turned his attention to the stairwell door to find it wide open as well.

A few moments of silence passed; Edgeworth deduced what had happened first; then Franziska, and then Maya, and then Ms. Cat...and then Larry.

...

...

...

"NOOOOO!" He started crying. He looked up at Franziska. "Franzy. I hate that cat, and now I have no reason to keep it. You take it. It's awful though, let me warn you."

She looked up at Edgeworth. "Miles...can I have it? I mean, I don't want to bring something new into the apartment we share without consulting you..."

He smiled. "I don't see why not. I have Pesu, you can have Ms. Cat."

She shook her head. "No. This cat needs a beautiful name...it is to be called Syble from this point on."

Edgeworth just smiled. "Pesu and Syble...I like the way that sounds."

Larry shot her a thumbs up in a sweat, and his smile looked as if a third grader scribbled it on his face. "So...I think I should get a little sum'n sum'n for this, don't you think, Franzy?"

Both Franziska and Edgeworth shot him a dead stare. He grew pale and his eyes shriveled up. "...imgoingtogowatchthemovienow..." he mumbled as he walked off into the living room.

Maya spoke up. "Well, we should follow him! Nick picked out this movie special for tonight, you know." They both nodded and followed the young acolyte into the living room.

_60 minutes later._

Maya popped individual pieces of extra-buttery popcorn from a large bowl in her lap into her mouth, one by one. The blue light eminating from the tv was the only source of light in the room. She turned her attention away from the movie; it was a romantic comedy, and it was so lame she felt she could throw up. _Wedding Daze? Is that what it's called? _She turned her attention away from the movie to look around the room.

Maggey lay against Gumshoe's shoulder, and the two of them were entirely into the movie.

Larry sit in his on spot on the floor, sitting criss-cross applesauce, propping himself up by his hands.

Edgeworth had his arm around Franziska's shoulder. He was watching the movie, but she was playing with Syble, who she was still holding in a cradle-like fashion.

Last but not least, Pearl had fallen asleep, her head laying in Nick's lap.

When the movie was over, he picked up Pearl and carried her to her bed while Maya said farewell to the guests of the evening. She waved good-bye as Larry, Gumshoe and Maggey exited through the elevator and Franziska, Syble and Miles left through the stairs. Finally, she left to her new room to find Nick tucking Pearl in with her Pink Princess bedspread, a small lamp by her bed was the only light in the room. He kissed her forehead as she slept; "Goodnight, Pearl."

He turned to find Maya standing behind him. "Maya, has everyone left?"

She nodded. "Yeahh, Nick. They're all gone." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Maya. I'm going to bed, I'm really tired, but feel free to stay up as late as you want."

She smiled softly; "Goodnight, Nick." With that, he left the room and she changed into a purple pair of pajamas and laid down in a nice, warm bed to go to sleep, waiting until she got to see what tomorrow had in store.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now, dudes, you know the quickest way to my heart is through honest reviews. Constructive criticism is great, just as long as it's constructive and not insulting. And if you loved it, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Now, notes for this chapter; I know FranziskaXEdgeworth were featured very prominently here, more so than NickXMaya. Keep in mind that this is a spin-off of a work I wrote about their romance, so they'll be featured heavily, but this chapter and maybe a couple other chapters will be the only times that I do this.**

**The kiss on Maya's head was not intimate at all...at least for this chapter, dudes :P**

**I don't know if anyone's noticed or not, but it's a running gag in all of my stories for people to mess up Detective Gumshoe's name. **

**I hope you all have been enjoying this so far!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

* * *

_"Hey, Nick?" Maya Fey was laying directly beside him in a purple polka-dotted bikini._

_He looked over at her with a smile, half of a coconut containing some sort of sweet drink sitting in his hand, a white shirt un-buttoned over his blue swimming trunks._ "Yes,_ Maya?" _

_She smiled. "Thanks for taking us all on this trip with the money you've come into because of that case you took. That CEO is really grateful you got him a Not Guilty." _

_"Your welcome, sweetie. I love you." He loved her with a passion that only Aphrodite herself could be able to match._

_"Love you too, Nick." And hearing those words made him feel all the same as if he were saying them._

_He went back to observing the beach; Gumshoe was in a pair of Olive green swim trunks and Pearl was in a Pink one-piece. They both were building a sandcastle out of the white sand that lay before the blue waters provided by the ocean; the scene was breathtaking. Larry, in a white unbuttoned shirt with Orange swim trunks, was talking to some of the local women as he rubbed suntan lotion on them. Phoenix sat back in his chair and relaxed for a bit._

_"Hey, Wright?" _

_He sat up to look to the other side of Maya. "Yeah, Edgewor-TTTTHHHHH!?"_

_On the other side of Maya sat a white Sheepdog with black hair wearing an unbuttoned shirt and red swimming trunks, and a white cat with grey stripes and blue hair in a light blue bikini holding a whip. _

_"WHAT THE-"_

* * *

His alarm clock brought him back into reality. He dazedly opened his eyes, thinking about his dream. No, not about Doggy Edgeworth and Kitty Franziska; about what Maya had been like in that dream. _I don't think that she was just my assistant in that dream...but why was she more than just an assistant?_

He sat up and yawned. He looked over at his clock, although he knew what time it was because of what he set it for (7:30 a.m.) He got up and stretched, walking into the bathroom to christian-in the new shower. He undressed and stepped into the small stand-up shower; it had a tan hue that matched the rest of the bathroom. He turned it on and closed the curtain; steam emanated from the scolding hot water as it hit the back of his neck. _Why was it like that in my dream? I need to talk to someone about this later on...no, not Maya...who can I trust? _He looked up at the shower head, letting the hot water hit his face. _Edgeworth...I need to speak to him about this. He'll know what to do; he's smart and married, after all._

He finished up in the shower and got out, dried off, and put his clothes on; he wasn't going to be doing anything that required him to wear a suit, so he just put on a grey sweat jacket, black pants and some sandals. He felt as if he had a hat, or maybe a toboggan of sorts, this outfit would look better.

He made his way into the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Edgeworth's number as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. He had acquired a taste for every kind of juice; cranberry juice, apple juice, orange juice, even grapefruit juice; but grape juice was still his favorite. He held the phone up to his ear, and the sound of its ringing penetrated his ear drum and sent the sound through his head.

"Miles Edgeworth speaking." _That greeting...so formal. I know he knows its me._

"Hey, Edgeworth. I was just hoping that I could stop by later on today and we could have a little chat about something I need some help with...if it's alright with you, of course."

The other line was silent for a second. "That sounds like it'd be fine. I'd prefer it to be before 12, though; Franziska and I have plans for lunch, and then we're going shopping for cat toys and supplies to care for Syble." Phoenix noted how he didn't sound too horribly excited about this.

"Alright, I'll call you on my way over there. See ya."

"Goodbye, Wright."

He clicked the hang up button on his phone and walked out to the stairwell to get the newspaper that was going to be left out there every morning. He grabbed it and sat down at the table with his orange juice. It talked about the local baseball teams, the Angels and the Dodgers, having a 4 game series kicking off that night. His Dodgers had hit some rough times as of late, but Maya's Angels had been soaring. When they introduced Pearl to baseball, she did the unthinkable; _became a Giants fan._

_I thought all the Giants fans were ghosts now or something... _Phoenix thought to himself as he read how the Angel's star 2nd baseman had been in a slump all year, but the rest of the team had been sky rocketing around him. _I guess 26 years old isn't as young as it used to be..._he thought to himself as a sigh escaped his mouth.

Maya walked into the kitchen in her pair of purple silk pajamas, her hair looking as if she had just gotten done swimming in a tornado. "Good morning, Maya." He didn't sound it, but he was sort of scared to say those words.

"Morning, Nick..." she reached up to the top shelf of the fridge and grabbed her large bottle of cranberry juice, taking a seat by him, drinking her juice straight from the bottle.

He ignored this; "Maya, I'm about to have to go run an errand here in a little bit. If Pearls wakes up, can you cook her breakfast?"

"Sure..." She instantly perked up. "Hey! The Angels and the Dodgers are playing tonight! We'll have to watch that on TV! The Angel's are going to dominate! WWWWWOOOOOO!" _Well, it's good to see morning Maya gone._

He checked his watch. "Well, I gotta go now. She likes her eggs with the yolk runny. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll see you then." With that, he waved good bye and stepped into the elevator to make his way towards his bike, which he had tied to the bike rack at the bottom of the office complex.

He had finally made his way to Edgeworth's French-named apartment complex (he couldn't pronounce the name) after about 30-minutes. He entered through the lobby and found a ton of pet owners down there, but no Edgeworth or Franziska. He entered the elevator and hit the button for the 29th floor, causing it to light up at his touch. He waited; it had taken longer for that elevator to climb to the 29th floor than he would've expected.

He finally got to Edgeworth's floor and quickly made his way down the hallway until he found his apartment.

He knocked on the door, and was greeted by an already cravat-wearing Edgeworth; he didn't have his usual red jacket on over it, though; just the vest, the cravat, the long-sleeved undershirt, and the red pants. "Hello, Wright. Please, come inside." He walked into the apartment to find Franziska in a light blue night gown blue polka dots, with Edgeworth's red jacket draped around her shoulders. She was sitting on the couch, gently stroking her new cat's fur. "Hey, Franziska. How are-" _CRACK!_

_Where'd that whip even come from? _"Quiet, Phoenix Wright! I am watching the television to learn more about cats, since I now own one. I cannot be disturbed right now." Syble looked up and hissed at him, whipping her tail around. _I can see Ms. Cat- Er, Syble, has taken after her new owner already. _He looked at the TV, and sure enough, a show about cats was on the Animal Planet channel.

He smelled tea coming from the kitchen, and the sound of Edgeworth's voice came through, although he was not in sight. "Hey, Wright; how do you take your tea?"

He didn't really ever drink tea except with Edgeworth; it wasn't that he didn't like it, it was more so of the fact he preferred juice. "However you take it will be fine." Edgeworth brought two cups over to the table and Wright took a seat. A large white dog came over to sit beside Edgeworth.

"Pesu is having trouble adjusting to Syble; it as if he's scared of her...anywhom, what was it you needed to talk about, Wright?"

"Edgeworth..." He began having second thoughts about sharing this information. "I...had a dream last night..." Edgeworth nodded as he took a sip of his tea.

"A dream...where it seemed as if I were on my honeymoon..." Edgeworth looked up. "How had you gotten married to, Wright?"

"..." He forced his answer out of his throat; "...Maya."

Edgeworth nodded and set his teacup down, and crossed his arms in thought. It was looking as if he were a machine connecting pieces of information together. "Hmmm...it seems you may be harboring some feelings for your spirit medium friend."

_Could he be right...? _"I...I...don't know. I mean, Maya's Mia's sister...and I have to look out for her and Pearl at all times..."

Edgeworth picked his teacup up and took a sip; "My only suggestion is that you handle this how you think it'd end up best for you, her, and the little girl, Pearl; I cannot steer you on your choice, I can only provide insight. I-" A yell erupted from the living room.

"MILES EDGEWORTH! It's 15 'til noon. We must be making our way out now."

Edgeworth smiled at Wright. "Ah, the perks of being married. Franziska is...really, really, REALLY excited about Syble. She's going to rush both of us out here in a bit, so I ask that you realize it's not because she dislikes you -I wouldn't be telling this to Larry or Gumshoe- it's just because she loves her cat." Franziska walked into the room completely dressed, carrying Syble on her shoulder like a bird, her whip in her left hand, her right hand holding Edgeworth's jacket out towards the esteemed prosecutor.

"Phoenix Wright, I must ask you to leave, and I hope you can take this in stride." Phoenix just smiled at her in a friendly way.

"I will, but I hope you know they aren't going to let your cat-" _CRACK! _"Syble."

"Er-right, Syble- into the store with you." She just smiled at him and tugged on her whip one time, lightly; "I'd love to see them say no to my whip."

Phoenix started his way out the door. "I'm glad to see you have things planned out. Now, I'm going to start out. I'll be seeing you two."

They exchanged goodbyes and Phoenix stepped into the elevator to the lobby, and just prayed to all that he believed in that Maya and Pearl didn't destroy the Offment while he was gone.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love reviews like Maya loves burgers. Now, please check out my poll on my profile, because I won't be able to continue my WWII AU until I feel I've gotten a good amount of votes, dudes. I've hit a rock on where to start at for Ch. 4 Part 1, so your votes will be appreciated.**

**Happy reading, dudes!  
**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Maya watched Pearl as she cheered on the Pink Princess as she fought for justice; It was noontime, its alloted hour long re-run slot as opposed to the new episodes airing every Saturday morning. Ok, she didn't so much _watch, _as she did _join in._

"WOOOOOOOOO! Pearly! Did you see that? Wow!"

Pearl was rather excited herself, but she calmed down to tell Maya something. "Mystic Maya, I always thought of myself as the Pink Princess. Is that wrong?"

Maya just smiled. "Of course not, Pearly! When I was your age, I always thought of myself as a llama. I spit in Aunt Morgan's face so many times she actually lost it one time and started yelling about how I'm more suited to be in the branch family than she is. I didn't listen to her, though. Her hair always caused me to lose my focus."

This caused Pearl to giggle. "Mystic Maya, my mom always had funny hair, didn't she?"

Maya just smiled as the Pink Princess theme song began to play over the credits. "Yep. Sure did, Pearly."

Pearl just put her finger to her mouth, as if she were scared to say something. _Oh no, _Maya thought to herself, _I should've known not to bring up Aunt Morgan like that...what was I thinking?_

"Umm...Mystic Maya?"

"Yes?" Maya couldn't hide the worry in her voice. _What is she going to say? How am I going to answer it?_

"...Is it wrong that I think of Mr. Ed-ji-worth as the Steel Samurai?"

Maya couldn't help but be relieved at this. "Nope! Not at all! Just don't go trying to steal him away; he is a married man, after all."

Pearl turned her nose up in the air. "Hmph. As if I'll need to try! I see the way he looks at me, with those charcoal doe eyes! We're meant to be, Mystic Maya! Just like you and Mr. Nick!"

_Oh no...not this again. _"Pearly, what'd I tell you about saying things like that?"

"What?" Pearl excitedly grinned, flashing all of her sparkly white teeth. "It's just so obvious you two are each others...special someones..." She blushed in excitement. "Just like me and Mr. Ed-ji-worth!"

"Pearly!" She heard the elevator door ding, and they both got up to run around the corner and greet Phoenix Wright, who was carrying a few grocery bags. He had to go plastic, although he never wanted to, because it was the only way he could carry the grocery bags back to the Offment; he left the bags hanging from his bicycle handles as he pedaled along.

"HEY, NICK!"

"MR. NNIIIICCCCKKK!"

Both girls burst around the corner in a dead spring, running up to him like two puppy dogs greeting their owner who had just gotten home from work after a long day alone in the house.

He looked at them wide-eyed as they raced up to them, almost knocking him over. "H-Hey! Be careful!"

"Mr. Nick? Did you get those cookies I asked for? You know I only eat the Double Stuf kind."

"Hey, Nick, did you get more Cranberry juice? I'm almost out."

"Did you get me some candy, Mr. Nick? You got me some last time we went."

"Hey! She got candy and I didn't!? What gives!"

Stress lines grew on Phoenix's forehead and he began sweating in a squint. He started to speak up, but Pearl cut him off. "Ohhh! Mr. Nick! You get those same lines Mr. Ed-ji-worth does when he's angry! He makes them look better though."

"I-"

"Pearly!" Maya said, interrupting Phoenix once more. "Don't be so honest about things!"

"But, can you two just lis-"

"I'm sorry, Mystic Maya! Mr. Ed-ji-worth is just..." Pearl held her hands to her face and let out a long sigh before she started fawning over the esteemed prosecutor again. "...so...so dreamy! Those eyes, it's like they're peering into your very soul...and that hair that's blacker than a starless night...oh, and how could I forget his cravat...?"

Phoenix finally was able to regain his confidence and capture the two girls' attention. "So...I guess you two don't want to see the surprise I got for all 3 of us..."

"Surprise...?" Pearl inquired.

"NICK!" Maya looked determined as she furrowed her brows. "Show us the surprise! Now!"

_SMACK! _Pearl slapped Phoenix as hard as her 9 year-old body would permit; no one but her knew this, but she was able to do so because she pretended he was Franziska for a moment. "Mr. Nick! You should know better than to keep your special someone waiting like that!"

_God no...please not this again..._"Pearly, what did I say about saying things like that?"

Pearl, unable to slap Maya, slapped Phoenix again in her stead. "OWWW!"

"But Mystic Maya!" She said, determination and honesty in her eyes, "It's so obvious! Why do you two keep it a secret from everyone!?"

Phoenix interjected once more...only to be cut off, once more. "Pearls, we're no-"

"PEARLY!" Maya said out loud. "It's not a secret...I-I mean everyone knows we're-ARGHH!" Maya felt as if she were about to cry, and her facial expression reflected this. "You tricked me into saying that, didn't you?"

"Yup yup!" Pearl said, child-like grin plastered on her face, jumping up and down in the air. "So, Mr. Nick, what's the big surprise?"

Phoenix was finally given his turn to speak. "Well, when I was at the grocery store, I met a scallion with 3 tickets to the big Angels-Dodgers series opener tomorrow night, and I thought that it'd be nice if we all got to go together. So, I bought the 3 tickets, and I called Edgeworth and told him about how I met the scallion...I think I heard Franziska calling me a fool in the background after I got done saying that...anyway, they're going to get a couple of tickets, too. So, then I go to check out, and who do you think the bag boy is? Larry! It turns out, he had bought the other 2 tickets from the same scallion! We're all going together! Isn't that great!?"

Maya and Pearl had blank stares on their faces. Maya was the first to speak up. "Nick, I lost you at ' So, I bought the 3 tickets'..." She clapped her hands together. "But this is AWESOME! Thank you!" She ran up and hugged him.

She kept hugging him, thinking of the two of them, sitting together at the ballpark, eating hot dogs, cheering on the Angels...it didn't scream romance to a normal person, but it did to her. She held her head closer into his sweat top. "Nick...did I ever tell you that outfit you have on makes you look like a hobo?"

Phoenix spoke up. "Um, no..." She didn't let go.

Pearl tugged on Phoenix's sleeve. "Mr. Nick? I get to sit by Mr. Ed-ji-worth, right?"

Maya felt Phoenix's chest vibrate as he said "Errr..." _SMACK! _"OW!"

"WELL, DO I, MR. NICK?" She couldn't see what Pearly looked like, but she had a good guess.

"O-Of course, Pearls! Now Maya? I get that you're grateful and all, but can you...?"

"O-oh!" Maya pulled back, feeling her face being overflowed with a darker shade of red, but she picked herself back up with a smile. "Sorry, Nick, I'm just excited! I get to go watch the Angels pummel the Dodgers!"

Phoenix gave her a competitive smirk. "Heh, as if!"

Maya was happy; she knew (or rather, she thought,) he wouldn't think of it this way, but she was going to think of this as a date, at least in her own mind.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bridge Chapter, don't be too harsh on it, dudes :P Things pick up in Chapter 6 at the game. I wrote my outline to feature a trial between Phoenix and FvK, (and I re-wrote the feature an often-requested character in my stories, just so you all know :P), so don't think this is going to be one long fluff piece. Expect the Turnabout to happen in either chapter 7 or chapter 8. And don't forget to check out my forum, AA's Serene Place. It's a safe place to promote yours or others stories, get feedback on ideas, and vent your frustrations if necessary. **

**Happy reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_The Next Night_

Phoenix carefully placed his Los Angeles Dodgers pin beside his attorney's badge on his blue suit; he wanted to look nice, but he also wanted to support his team. He looked into the mirror once more, to make sure his hair was extra-spiky and everything else was in place. _This is it. Today's the big day..._ he breathed a nervous sigh as he went and sat down on his bed.

_Is this the right thing to do? _He unpinned his attorney's badge from his suit, and looked at it in his hand. _Aughhh...I don't know, should I, or should I not? _This war kept on raging inside of his head until he heard a knock on his door; "Hey, Nick! Come on, the cab's downstairs! We're waaaaiiittiinngg!" He got up and opened the door to find Maya sporting an Angels cap along with her usual acolyte attire; "Are you ready yet? Franzy called me and said they're already there!" He smiled.

"Yes, I'm ready. But don't think we're too late; those two are always exactly on time for everything. Not a minute before, not a minute after."

Maya put her finger up to her mouth. "Oh, yeah..." She smiled. "I forgot, we're friends with two of the biggest sticks in the mud in the world. How'd you even convince them to have fun with us in the first place?"

He smiled warmly at her; "I think they came to support someone who isn't on the field today."

"Huh? Oh, whatever, Nick. You become more and more vague each day, I swear. Now come on!" She pulled him by the arm. "We need to hurry!"

She ran to the elevator, nearly ripping the buttons off of his coat sleeve to get to the cab. They got down there to find Pearl waiting beside the cab. They all got in, Maya and Pearl hollering about the ballgame. _Pearl becomes more like her older cousin everyday... _the famed defense attorney thought to himself with a smile. "Nick! You really did get us the seats on the best night of the series! They mayor's going to be throwing out the first pitch, and Troupe Gramarye is performing the 7th stretch! You've really outdone yourself, Nick! This is going to be the best night of my life!" _I really hope I can make it even better rather than ruin it... _he thought to himself as he gazed out the window to a sky where the sun was beginning to set.

"Troupe Grammer-y? What is that?" Pearl asked, confused as to what exactly the 7th inning stretch entertainment was. Maya smiled. "Troupe Gramarye is a trio of magicians; Thalessa, the lovely assistant; Zak, the one with the knack, and Valant, the one with the talent. Valant is the best, in my opinion, but Zak deserves some credit. You thought Max Galactica was good at the circus, Pearly, you're going to flip bricks for Troupe Gramarye!"

Pearl grew even more excited, and the two girls were jumping up and down in the backseat of the cab, excitedly screaming until they reached their destination. Phoenix saw Edgeworth, Franziska, and her cat standing by where their cab was to be dropping them off, arms crossed and eyes closed, looking rather unhappy with their surroundings. They didn't come for baseball, Phoenix knew that. Edgeworth came to support his friend, and probably just dragged her along for the ride. Franziska probably didn't even know what baseball was.

The cab driver dropped the 3 of them off at the curb and Phoenix paid him as he got out. He looked at the huge stadium that belonged to the Los Angeles Angels. It was a lush, magnificent stadium that had a certain air to it; of course, not the same one as Dodgers stadium, but still...

Wright met Edgeworth with a handshake upon his arrival. "Hello, Edgeworth. I'm glad you could make it."

Edgeworth smiled and tapped his temple with his fingers. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Wright." At that moment, a blood-curdling, painful yell erupted from nearby.

"WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOO! YO NICK! EDGEY! WAZZUP!?" _Dear god. _A man in a Sandy Koufax throwback jersey came running up to the group.

_CRACK! _Franziska and Maya had been greeting each other off to the side. "You! Don't be yelling like that! You'll scare Syble, and if you scare Syble, I scare you!" _CRACK!_

"ACKK! Whoa, whoa, Franzy! Chill out! I'm just excited, that's all." Larry Butz began grinning childishly. "You wanna know why?"

Franziska very bluntly replied "No."

"HEY! That's not very nice..." Phoenix and Edgeworth knew why, without Larry having to explain. Simultaneously, they buried their face in their right hands and let out a sigh.

"Let me guess, Larry..." Phoenix knew what it was, and as painful as it was to say, he put it out in the open, knowing full well the consequences of his actions. "...did you meet the love of your life?"

"Yep! We're meant to be. You want to meet her?"

Pearl spoke up, for the first time; she had been standing behind Phoenix listening to his and Edgeworth's conversation. "You have a special someone Larry? Of course we want to meet her!"

"N-Pearl, please-" A small girl with a bandage around her head and huge eyes came from around the side of Larry. She looked meek and frail; "This is her! My Sweet Violin! We're in love!" _Larry, you don't even know who she really is, do you...?_

Edgeworth spoke up. "Larry, exactly how long have you two been together?"

Larry began thinking, using his mind like a calculator. He looked so in thought, as if he were crunching numbers to one of the millennium mathematics problems. "Hmmm...2 hours?"

OBJECTION! "Hey, why'd you say that, Nick? You don't believe in true love, do you!?"

"You don't fall in love with someone in two hours, Larry." Phoenix couldn't help but bite back his remark.

Larry started to speak up, but Viola interrupted him. "Mr. Wright, if I may...sometimes it doesn't take very long to...make a life-altering choice..."

_Please, not with the creepy death threats again... _Larry spoke up with that stupid, absent-minded grin on his face again. "Yep! True love! She's even taking me to meet her family tomorrow! Isn't that great, Nick? It's going to be amazing!" _I really, REALLY wish I could see Larry meeting the Cadaverinis. It'd be more entertaining than the game tonight._

Edgeworth looked at his watch. "Well, we should be making our way to our seats now. The game is going to start in about 20 minutes." They all walked into the gates together, tickets in hand.

When they got up to the ticket taker, he stopped Franziska. "Sorry, Ma'am, no pets all-" _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! _"OOWWWWEEDD! ... I guess I can make an exception for you, ma'am..." She smirked and they continued their way to the door.

"Nick!" Maya shouted. "Get me a hot dog or 23, pleaassseeee?" He smiled at her. Pearl spoke up, questioning the outside world again "What are hot-dogs, Mr. Nick?"

He smiled at her. "I'll get you one, Pearls."

Edgeworth came between them with a 100 dollar bill. "If you're over there, go pick me and Franziska some snacks that aren't horribly greasy and some milk for Syble, and we'll pay for everyone's food for the evening."

Pearl let out a fawning sigh that pretty much said "What a man."

"Yo! Nick!" _Larry, please... _"If Edgey and Franzy are paying for food, my sweet Violin and I need 5 hot dogs, 2 large sodas, some nachos, a large popcorn..." He continued, but Edgeworth pulled Phoenix over to the side and told him. "Just get what Ms. Cadaverini wants and get him a kid's meal, ok?" They laughed. but it was a serious plan that they both wanted to happen.

The rest of the group went to their seats as Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl went over to the concession stand. The smell of cheap, over-priced food slowly started to fill the air as they walked through the concrete jungle that was Angels Stadium. Since it was a crosstown series, Phoenix wasn't as out of place; there were just as many Dodger jerseys as Angel jerseys. They approached the concession stand and grabbed everyone's orders and Phoenix slipped them the 100 dollar bill Edgeworth had given him; he expected Maya and Pearl to help him carry all the food, but they just grabbed their stuff and made him carry everyone else's (including Larry's kid's meal.)

They got back the seats and began passing out food; their seats sat in a secluded row in the shade at the northeast corner of the stadium; it was a row for 8 people, and they sat in this order: Phoenix, Maya, empty chair, Pearl, Edgeworth, Franziska with Syble on her lap, Larry, Viola. Phoenix was handing out the food when the trumpets started playing and the crowd burst into an man on the intercom sounded off "_Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome our special guest for the night, former Los Angeles Dodgers Closing Pitcher and the current Mayor of Los Angeles, Mayor Deacon Black!_ He turned to see a tall, muscular old man in a number 48 Dodgers jersey on with a matching Dodgers cap and khaki cargo shorts to match, a smile from ear to ear plastered on his face and he was being greeted with roses being thrown onto the field; his hair was swept directly backwards in a mullet-like style, and he had long muttonchops growing on either side of his face. He wore a special kind of glasses that turned into sunglasses when faced with light.

The catcher took his spot behind the plate and the mayor did likewise on the mound. He held the ball in his left hand; Phoenix could remember him being a lefty from watching him pitch the 9th inning of games with his dad. He stared down the plate for a moment, choosing his spot. He brought the ball up to his right hand where his glove was; it was a black glove, specially made for him. He began his windup and the crowd grew silent; the ball zoomed down the lower-right corner of the plate and the sound of the catcher's mitt popping echoed throughout the stadium. The crowd began roaring as the PA man came over the intercom once again; "_Wow folks! That's an 84 MPH pitch, coming from a 58 year old man! That's amazing!" _The mayor was presented with an award and shook the hands of the managers of both teams before exiting the field.

Phoenix felt a tug on his sleeve. "Nick?" He turned to see Maya in her Angels cap, a confused look on her face. "I thought the mayor was throwing out the first pitch?" _He did...? _Phoenix tried figuring out what had Maya so confused, and he got an idea.

"Well, when a celebrity or such throws out the first pitch of the ballgame, he does it with only the catcher on the field; the real first pitch to a batter is thrown by the starting pitcher of the home team."

"Ohhh...so who's the Angels' starting pitcher?"

_How am I supposed to know!? _"I...err..."

Edgeworth spoke up. "Jered Weaver is starting for the Angels, and Clayton Kershaw is starting for the Dodgers."

Pearl began fawning again; *Sighhhhh* "My Mr. Ed-ji-worth is so smart..." Phoenix and Maya watched as Pearl grabbed on to his shoulder and laid her head against his arm, temporarily shocking him, and not so temporarily shocking his wife. "Um...Pearl Fey, is it? Do you mind not touching my husband like that?"

Pearl didn't raise her voice or open her eyes, just softly yet happily replied with a "Shut it, blue-girl."

Everyone around them started laughing to themselves, except for Franziska, who was a burning red. "Whaa! I-I...you can't be serious..."

Pearl looked over from around Edgeworth's arm and stuck her tongue out at the prosecuting prodigy; Maya and Nick laughed to each other and Franziska didn't know how to react, so she responded by sticking her tongue out at Pearl; Syble jumped on her shoulder and followed suit.

As Franziska and Pearl were deeply engaged in cerebral warfare, a little girl's voice came from behind were they were seated. "Um...hello." She was speaking to Pearl. "My name is Trucy Gramarye, and I'm 8 years old. I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend?" They all turned to see a little magician girl looking at Pearl nervously. Pearl smiled. "Of course! I need all the recruits I can get in this war! Get down here by my side, soldier!" Trucy jumped down to the empty seat beside Pearl, and they both began sticking their tongues out at Franziska.

Franziska flinched and started to do the same, but Edgeworth stopped her. "Franziska, please be mature."

"B-But I!" She crossed her arms grumpily, Syble acting out the same emotions, and mumbled "...but they started it."

They watched the game play out as the innings passed. Phoenix was growing more and more nervous with each inning. _6th inning, please take a long time to get here._

The first inning came to an end, and Phoenix noted that Pearl and Trucy had already set up playdates with each other. The PA Announcer came over the stadium intercom; "_That's the end of inning number 1: Score; Dodgers 0, Angels 0._

Franziska and Syble fought a losing battle against Pearl and Trucy throughout inning number 2, and at the end of the inning, she took out her frustrations on a not-so-deserving yet in range of her whip friend of theirs known as Larry Butz. _"That's the end of inning number 2, folks; Dodgers 1, Angels 0."_

In inning number 3, Phoenix's heart race was increasing due to his nerves. Maya asked for some more food, and he absent-mindedly handed her his entire wallet. She came back with 8 hamburgers. _"That's all for the 3rd inning, Los Angeles; Dodgers 2, Angels 0."_

Before he knew it, innings 4 and 5 had passed, and the PA guy was saying "_Everybody please turn their attention to the videoboard."_

_Oh god, it's here, oh god oh god oh god oh god..._

Maya broke his train of thought. "Oh, hey Nick! Look! It's us!"

Phoenix responded by taking her hand and standing up. "Maya Fey...I...I don't know what I'm doing right now...it's like I'm grasping at thin air in court. But I do know that there's something inside of me that's screaming, 'You idiot! She's more than just an assistant!' ...but I ignored it for too long. Maya Fey, I want you to be...will you go out with me?" _Dammit! I could've put that so much better!_

She put her hand up to her mouth and turned pale; "Nick...are you...?"

"Yes, I am."

She smiled and jumped up into his arms. "Of course I will!" With that, they entire stadium cheered as they shared a kiss that was being broadcast on the videoboard.

Oh, he had no idea how long Maya Fey had been waiting for this moment.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is, by far, the longest one I've ever written, but I finally got them together! Tell me your thoughts so far, please! Dudes! If you have some criticism, I just ask that you don't put it in a rude or insulting way.**

**Yes, Trucy is going to be a part of this story past this chapter, nearly every chapter past this one, actually. No, she will not live with Phoenix.**

**The beginning of the Turnabout is set to happen next chapter, dudes! I hope you're all ready!**

**And please, check out my forum, AA's Serene Place. It's a safe place to promote your stories, get feedback on ideas, and vent your frustrations. For more details, check out my profile.**

**Happy reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	7. Chapter 7: Turnabout Prodigy: Beginning

CHAPTER 7

* * *

**Turnabout Prodigy**

* * *

_"Thanks for bringing me here, sweetie. It's such a romantic place; how'd you even get reservations?_

_"Ah, you know, I got connections..."_

_"About that...there's something I need to tell you about your 'connections'..."_

_"Here, let's eat first; savor the flavor of the evening. Bad news can always wait, can't it?"_

_"I guess...this is an extravagant type of wine you managed to procure us for the evening."_

_"Ah, don't be so formal and drink up! I got it special just for you; actually, I had some help from a friend, so I can't take all the credit..."_

_"Well, I can't wait to try it out. Down the hatch, as they say!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_THUD._

_"Sidney? Sidney, are you ok? Sidney!? Please answer me!"_

* * *

_Wright & Co. Law Offices_

_June 23_

_9:07 a.m._

Maya awoke in her purple silk pajamas the next morning and she went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of cranberry juice. She, like every morning, was blissfully unaware of her surroundings. She tried remembering last night after the game ended; she could've swore Mr. Edgeworth got a call and he and Franzy left at the 8th inning, but she couldn't remember. _Ughh, I'm so tired...at least I have my juice._ She reached to the top shelf of the fridge and pulled out her large bottle of 100% pure cranberry juice and poured herself a glass and sat down at the table. She looked around the room as she drank her glass; _Nick must still be asleep. I should wake him up, he doesn't like sleeping in- _

"MYSTIC MAYYAA!" Pearl and her new friend she had met last night at the game, Trucy, Maya believed her name to be? Anyway, they turned the corner into the kitchen in a dead sprint, looks of excitment on their faces. "Mystic Maya, come quick! You and Mr. Nick are going to miss it! Hurry!"

"Fine Pearl, geez!" _What could be so important to get them this riled up?_

Pearl led her around the corner to the tv, where the 9 a.m. news was on the television screen. "_The victim, Ms. Sidney Rose, was found dead on the scene of the crime, a restuarant by the name of Un endroit sûr. The prime suspect in the case, her lover, Kaden Gray, a former academic prodigy who graduated High School at the age of 13 and received his Ph.D from Ivy University at the age of 16, was found on the scene. His adopted father, Mayor Deacon Black, had this to say:" _

Pearl cut the tv off; "We need to go get Mr. Nick! This sounds like a case for him!"

Maya piped up; it usually took something exciting like this to wake her up in the mornings. "You're right! Let's go get him now!" With that the 3 girls ran into Phoenix's bedroom and began jumping up and down on his bed. "Nick! Mr. Nick! Wake up! Wake up!"

Phoenix sat up. "What's all this about...? I'm tired...you're all big enough to take care of yourselves, aren't you?"

Maya spoke up. "This isn't about that, Nick! A mur-" The Steel Samurai ringtone cut her off. Phoenix reached to his cell phone which was charging on his end table and looked at the number. "All zeroes. Detention Center."

He picked it up to his usual greeting. "Wright & Co. Law offices, how can I be of service?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Kaden? I'll be down there in a second." He hung up the phone and got out of bed, shooing them out of the room as to he could put his suit on.

_Why did he know his first name...? _Maya couldn't fight these thoughts, and battled him until Phoenix came out of the room in his signature blue suit and he quickly took the 3 girls and left.

* * *

_Detention Center_

_June 23rd_

_9:22 a.m._

Phoenix pulled a chair up to see his soon to be client in the Detention Center's visiting room. He was a gray man. His hair and his eyes were both silver, and his skin was a ghostly white; moreso than Franziska von Karma. He had soft bangs that hung a bit past his eyebrows. His eyes were more of a lighter gray than Edgeworth's; so much that it was noticable from a distance, unlike the prosecuting legend, who's eyes could be mistaken for a deep blue or brown if the person observing was far enough away. He wort a gray unbuttoned button up shirt with a solid white t-shirt underneath, completing the look with fingerless gloves and a silver cross hanging down around his neck. He had seemed so full of despair; but he had seemed that way ever since Wright had first met him.

"...Phoenix Wright...it's been too long."

"The same for you, Kaden Grey."

Maya looked shock; "You two know each other!?"

Kaden answered her question before Phoenix could; "Of course. We did graduate high school together."

"WHAAA!? It says here in our organizer you're 21! Nick's 26! How's that possible!?"

Kaden just smiled with confidence; he hid his fear so well, you would've thought they were having a small chat at a high school reunion. "Being put up grades, mostly. The work was too easy for me, so they usually let me skip a grade at a time."

"He's been touted as a genius; he's to LA as to what Franziska is to Germany: THE Prodigy."

Kaden just smiled. "You mean that dominatrix-type woman? She stopped by here earlier and questioned me. She's an angry one, isn't she? She probably just wanted to get more info out of me to help the prosecutor in this case."

Phoenix smiled. "You're probably right; they are married, after all."

"Hmm. It must be that Edgeworth, then. I saw where the prosecution in the De Killer case had gotten married. They do seem really good together."

Maya interjected once more; "Wait, it sounds like you don't know Mr. Edgeworth that well, but he went to school with Larry and Phoenix! You should know him, right?"

Phoenix shook his head no. "Remember, Maya, Edgeworth went to Germany, and Larry only graduated Jr. High. I'm afraid I'm the only one of the 3 of us Kaden knows."

Maya looked down at the floor. "Oh, yeah..."

Trucy and Pearl had been silent up until this point; "Psst! Mr. Nick!" Pearl was trying to, albeit failing, discreetly get his attention. "Ask him about the murder already; Trucy doesn't like it in here."

Phoenix nodded. "So, Kaden, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and please answer honestly; I can spot lies in an instant, Kaden." Phoenix reached into his pocket and clutched his magatama.

"Kaden Gray, did you kill anyone on the night of June 22nd, 2019?"

Kaden crossed his arms and didn't speak, in thought. "No, I did not kill anyone on the night of June 22nd, 2019." No Psyche Locks.

"Good." Phoenix continued clutching his magatama. "Now, tell me everything you know about the murder of a Ms. Sidney Rose."

Kaden crossed his arms in thought again, looking bothered by the question. "It was our 6 month anniversary, and she got the day off from work. I had gotten a special bottle of wine for the occassion and I took her to a fancy BYOB French restuaruant. I don't like alcohol, so I didn't drink any, but she poured herself a glass and took a sip; next thing I know, she hit the floor, dead and bloated." No psyche locks. _There's something I need to ask him about before I go...it'll wait; I have a feeling I'll get a couple of psyche locks, and I need to get all the information I can before I ask him about that again._

Phoenix could feel the magatama loosening in his grip; his palms had gotten a bit sweaty from holding on to it too tightly. "Tell me more about the victim, Ms. Rose."

Kaden didn't cross his arms in thought this time; "She was a great girl. 24 years old, and she was an investigative reporter. Really smart, and always looked out for me. I was planning on proposing last night, actually..."

The 3 girls all looked sad now. Pearl spoke up, nearly in tears. "Mr. Nick, you have to save him! He lost...he lost his...special someone..." *Sniff*

Maya looked determined. "Come on, Nick! Let's get started!"

Phoenix didn't budge. "Hold on, one more question..." Phoenix clutched his magatama tight, ignoring his wet palm. "Kaden, are you telling me everything you know about the murder?"

Kaden crossed his arms. "Yes, Wright. Everything I know."

Chains began appearing all around him; the clanking of 5 psyche locks appearing sounded loud, but only Phoenix could hear them. _5 locks...? What could he want to hide that badly...?_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 5 locks, scary. Anyway, dudes, leave reviews, please. I'm begging. I'm not quite sure of myself and cases like I am with romance, so any feedback will be appreciated, just don't be hateful if you have criticisms. **

**Once again, AA's Serene Place, look at it, check my profile for more details, under 'ghost's mission.' **

**Happy reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	8. Chapter 8: Turnabout Prodigy: Day 1 Pt 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The soundtrack was something I added in to help make it seem more like a case in the game. It's optional, but I highly recommend it. It makes it that much better. To make it easier, I suggest having _Investigation ~ Opening 2001 _opened in its own tab, because we'll be coming back to that one a lot.**

**Happy reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

* * *

_Wright & Co. Law Offices_

_June 23rd_

10:29_ a.m._

* * *

**_SOUNDTRACK: Investigation ~ Opening 2001 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_**

* * *

They got back to Wright & Co., and Pearl and Trucy were more determined than ever. "Mr. Nick! We've got to save the gray man!"

"Yeah! Mr. Nick, he's innocent! I can tell through magic!" _How exactly is magic telling you that...?_

Maya turned his attention away from the two girls. "Nick...you saw psyche locks on the last question, didn't you?"

Phoenix nodded, and looked at Pearl and Trucy, who, by this time, had already found new ways to occupy themselves. "Yes. 5 of them. I don't get it; why would he want to hide details from me like that...?"

Maya just smiled at him. "Come on, Nick, it's obvious. We've seen this a million times before. He's protecting someone! We just need to find out who! Derr!"

_Who would Kaden want to protect that badly...? __I just can't figure it out! Even Mia didn't protect Morgan like that a few years ago! _"We need to start investigating. The trial is tomorrow, so I need to gather as much evidence as I can. Pearl! Trucy! Are you two ready?"

Pearl and Trucy ran into the living room where Phoenix and Maya were standing. Trucy spoke up. "Ready for what, Mr. Nick?"

Pearl punched her best friend in the arm. "The investigation, silly! I told you we were going to be investigating the crime! And then we got court tomorrow, and another investigation, and then we do it two more times and then Mr. Nick gets the Not Guilty verdict on the third day."

"Ohh! Fun! I'll use magic to help you in your investigation, Mr. Nick! Let's go!"

Nick didn't know what to say to the young girl; "There's a list of places I need to go, Trucy. I'll let you pick where we head first, ok?"

He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Mmmmmm...here!"

She pointed to "Edgeworth's office"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Err, umm...well, I think that's going to be last, Trucy. Here, pick again."

"Ok...MMmmmmmm here!"

She pointed to "Scene of the Crime."

* * *

_June 23rd_

_11:05 a.m._

_Un endroit sûr - Exterior_

* * *

**_SOUNDTRACK: Gumshoe's Theme_**

* * *

"HEY, PAL!" _Dammit. I was so close to getting in there, too. _Phoenix took his hand off of the door handle as Gumshoe came running up.

Maya smiled at him; "I guess it's sort of hard not to be noticed when you have 3 beautiful girls following you around all the time, huh Nick?"

Gumshoe finally got up to them, huffing and panting, hands on his knees. "I really should lay off the instant noodles, pal. It's taking a hit on my budget and on my...err, sanity? Yeah, pal, that's it." _No, detective; Stamina. Although..._

"ANYWAY, PAL!" He got all of their attention really quick. "I'm not to let anyone in who doesn't have a badge or a letter of introduction. Mayor's orders, pal."

_Hmmmmm...Why would the mayor do something like that? I need to ask him about it, ASAP._

"Why would the mayor make an order like that, detective?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Errr...ummm...gobble bobble...Hey pal! Let's all 5 get Wendy's sometime, ok? Where's the beef, pal!?"

Chains appeared, and the clanking of two psyche locks sounded off in his head. _Gumshoe? Not you, too...it seems like everyone's hiding something about this case._

Trucy tugged on his sleeve. "Mr. Nick? Who's the scruffy-looking detective? He's...special, isn't he?"

Gumshoe began flaring at the nostrils. "HEY, PAL! I AM NOT SPECIAL!" _If you say so, detective...wait, scruffy..._ A picture of Franziska appeared and disappeared in his mind. _I know Franziska wouldn't give me one, even if she was able to for this case, but Edgeworth might. I'll go over and ask him...although now I'm not so sure._

* * *

**_SOUNDTRACK: Investigation ~ Opening 2001 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_**

* * *

Phoenix nervously knocked on room 1202 of the High Prosecutor's office. "Come in." He signaled for Pearl and Trucy to stay back with his hand, and he and Maya went in together, to find Franziska and Edgeworth sitting on the couch in his office, each drinking a cup of tea.

"Ah, Wright. Can't say I'm surprised to see you, but it's pleasant none the less. How may I help you?"

"Well, Edgeworth..." He scratched the back of his head. "I was hoping you could give me a letter of introduction to the crime scene."

Edgeworth just smirked. "Of course, Wright. Give me a bit to write it up."

With that, Franziska got up off the couch to greet the two of them, Maya first; "Hello, Maya Fey. I'm very happy for you now. I'll call you later tonight, ok?"

She turned her attention to Phoenix. _CRACK! _"And you!" She pointed at him. "You're the enemy in this case. You're lucky Miles is prosecuting this case, as I can assure you I wouldn't have been as kind to grant you a letter of introduction!" _I already knew, that. You're a great friend, Franziska._

Franziska smirked at him. "But, if you wanted one so badly, you could have easily gotten one from Mayor Black, seeing as the defendant is his adopted son."

"What!?" _I need to ask her about this...better yet, why don't I have Maya do it so I can avoid injury?_

Maya already knew what he wanted her to do. "Hey, Franzy? Can you tell us more about Mayor Black and Kaden's relationship?"

"Of course, Maya." She glared at Phoenix.

"..."

"..."

"Ok, fine, I'll go over there by Edgeworth for a moment."

* * *

Phoenix walked away, and Franziska turned her attention back to Maya.

"The defendant, Kaden Gray...his mother shot his father and was sent to prison, expecting to be executed. He was some sort of genius, and Mayor Deacon Black took him in to groom him to be his successor as the Mayor of Los Angeles."

Maya felt tears coming up. "Oh, wow...poor Kaden..."

Franziska smirked. "Yes, well, no one knows exactly what happened to his mother; she escaped death row. Rumor is that she crossed the border and permanently escaped her conviction." _CRACK! _Franziska hit her whip against the floor, and Syble came from seemingly out of nowhere and jumped on her shoulder, seeming as surly as ever. "The coward! Escaping her fate for the evil she did! I can't stand criminals, especially cowardly ones like her, never admitting to what evil, vile deed they had done."

_Franziska's testimony added to court record._

"Ok, thanks, Franzy!"

* * *

Edgeworth signed his name on the document permitting Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, and 'The young magician girl' to investigate the scene of the crime, and gave it to Phoenix.

_Letter of Introduction added to court record._

"Sorry it took so long to write up, Phoenix. My fountain pen wasn't working correctly."

"It's fine, Edgeworth. No need to apologize, I should be thanking you."

Edgeworth tapped his shoulder impatiently. "I was just helping out a friend, Wright. And please...there's 3 witnesses we're keeping held up inside the restaurant for the day...one is sort of quiet and shy...she fainted when I questioned her. But the other two, for the love of god, do NOT get them riled up, Wright! Especially on the stand tomorrow!"

Phoenix just smirked back at his old friend. "No promises, Edgeworth." With that, Maya and Phoenix said their goodbyes and went back out to get Pearl and Trucy so they could all make their way back to the restaurant.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll pick back up on this soon, dudes :P I want to try to update Trees of Green before I update this one again. The three witnesses...I know when I had to cross-examine the 2 Edgeworth was speaking of, I really wanted Franziska and her whip there, and I'm willing to bet most of you felt the same way, if that's any hint as to their identities.**

**Happy reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	9. Chapter 9: Turnabout Prodigy: Day 1 Pt 3

CHAPTER 9

* * *

**SOUNDTRACK LIST **

**This way, you can open each up in a separate tab. Be sure and pause after opening, too! I made the mistake of not doing so, dudes, and the result was like, lame. Extended versions, if possible**

**Investigation ~ Opening 2001 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

**Dick Gumshoe's Theme**

**Search - In the midst - 2002 (Aka Matt Engarde's theme.)**

**Recollection ~ A Hurt Kitsune - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney**

* * *

******_SOUNDTRACK: _Dick Gumshoe's Theme**

* * *

_June 23rd_

_11: 37 a.m._

_Restuarant - Exterior_

"Hey, Pals!" Gumshoe seemed excited to see the 4 of them. He ran up to them in a sprint once more. "Did you bring me anything? I'm starving, pals!"

Phoenix presented him with the Letter of Introduction. "Yes, detective, but it's not-"

"ALRIGHT! Down the hatch!" He shoved the piece of paper into his mouth. _Dear lord, detective. You must've drank lead based paint instead of formula as a baby. _

All of a sudden, a shocked look came over his face. "Whaa di u giv me, pal? Dis is not a bur-er."

Trucy piped up. "Gee, he really is a special kind of guy, huh?"

He spit the paper back into his hand and began flaring at the nostrils. "I said, what did you give me, pal!? This isn't a burger!"

Phoenix didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Correct, detective; it was my Letter of Introduction from Edgeworth."

Gumshoe un-wrinkled the saliva covered note; "O-oh, right, pal. Here, go right ahead inside. I should warn you though, pal, these 3 witnesses...are REALLLLLLLY special." He said, looking at Trucy, who failed to notice what he was trying to do.

_Letter of Introduction given to Detective Gumshoe._

He stopped them just short once more. "Oh, and pal; Prosecutor Edgeworth told me to give you a copy of this when you got here."

_Rose's Autopsy Report added to court record._

Pearl spoke up; "Thanks, Detective Gumchew!"

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head. "It's Gumshoe, pal..."

* * *

_June 23rd_

_11:42 a.m._

_Restuarant - Interior_

* * *

**_SOUNDTRACK:_ ****Investigation Opening 2001**

* * *

_It's almost lunchtime, but this place seems to be closed. Where's the 3 witnesses Edgeworth was talking about? _

"EDGEY-POOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT HER TO QUESTION ME, I WANT IT TO BE YOUUUU!" _No. Anyone but her. Please._

"Oui Oui! Beautiful little girls like us, we need ze 'andsome men to interrogate us, non?" _Armstrong? For the love of god, Edgeworth really wasn't joking about his witnesses, was he?_

_CRACK! _"No! You two, do as we say! Come with me, at once!" _CRACK! _

_Franziska's here, too. Just peachy. "_YOWWWZAAA! Edgey-pooo! Just don't let her hit me like that!"

"Non, non! No more, please!"

Phoenix could imagine Edgeworth's smirk as he said this. "I'll let my wife do as she pleases. As if I have any other option, anyway."

"Edgey...poo? YOU MARRIED THIS BRUTE!? Wellbackinmyday lovewasonlybetweentwopeople not3 Icantbelieve youedgeypoo whywould-" _CRACK! _"OUCH!"

"You two, come with me, immediately!" _CRACK! _She must've hit her whip against the floor. With that, he heard the 3 of them coming his way.

Franziska was dragging them both along, seeming very irritated. Syble followed at her feet. He could hear her mumbling under her breath "Foolish fools thinking they could foolishly defy me like a foolish fool who foolishly..." She paid no attention to her friends and pulled them into the kitchen. _Ouch. Glad that's not me. _

Trucy and Pearl turned their noses up as their arch-rival walked past them. However, Franziska still didn't notice.

"Wright, I did not expect to see you here so soon." Out of nowhere, Edgeworth appeared before the 4 of them with a a small, frail woman; she looked to be about 25. She had long brown hair down to her waist and huge doe eyes, that Phoenix knew he'd be able to pull out of a crowd of a million people; she, like Oldbag and (unfortunately) Armstrong, was in a waitress' uniform. She was very skinny, and seemed to be perpetually nervous. "This is the waitress who was in charge of the suspect's and the victim's table. Her name is Crystal Grauefrau."

She nervously waived, and Edgeworth continued. "Here, Wright; these are profiles of all our witnesses. Use it wisely. You can investigate the scene of the crime while Franziska and I question our witnesses once more. Best of luck, Wright."

Phoenix nodded. "Likewise."

After Edgeworth and Ms. Grauefrau dissappeared. "Wow..." Pearl said. "She was beautiful..." _SMACK!_ She slapped Phoenix, hard enough to leave a handprint on his cheek.

"Mr. Nick! You don't think my Mr. Ed-ji-worth will give in to her if she tries any funny business, right?" She looked serious.

"I don't think-" _SMACK! _

"And you don't think about it either, Mr. Nick! Mystic Maya is your..." She held her hands up to her face and smiled. "Special someone..." The two of them just smiled at each other.

Trucy piped up, her childlike voice sounding irritated. "You know, I'm not very smart when it comes to courtrooms and stuff, but I thought Lawyers and Prosecutors were enemies! Like, you two are working together! What gives?"

Maya spoke up. "Oh, they're just like that, Truce. They don't battle each other for a guilty or a not guilty; they battle each other for the right verdict."

Pearl crossed her arms. "But the blue-meanie doesn't! She just wants to convict innocent people because she's mean!"

Maya sighed. "She's making progress, Pearly. You can at least give her that much."

Pearl snubbed her nose. "Nope. Not a chance."

Phoenix spoke up. "I hate to interrupt, but we need to get investigating here. We have the scene of the crime before us, and there's a few things I need to look at, if you don't mind."

Pearl spoke up. "Umm...Mr. Nick?"

"Yes, Pearls?"

She held her hands up to her face. "Can Trucy and I go play with the confused detective outside?"

He smiled. "Sure thing, Pearls."

With that, Maya and Phoenix began examining the crime scene a bit closer. Well, Phoenix did; Maya just took a seat at an empty table and began reading the profiles Edgeworth had given them.

He looked at the poisoned wine bottle first, but found nothing out of the ordinary with it.

_Poisoned wine added to court record._

He then looked at a newspaper that lay where Kaden had been seated. He read the headline to himself.

* * *

_**SOUNDTRACK: Recollection ~ A Hurt Kitsune - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney**_

* * *

_**Search for Seanna Gray continues.**_

_**by Spark Brushel**_

_Jimmy Hoffa, Area 51, and Seanna Gray; all 3 subjects filled with mysteries that may never be solved._

_It's been nearly 15 years now since former LAPD detective Seanna Gray escaped death row after being found guilty for the murder of Bono Gray, her husband and partner in investigations, and his attacker, Jimbo Larcen, a theif stealing information about a top-secret case they were working on. If she is not found within the next 3 days, she'll be officially declared dead. _

_The JY-2 case remains a popular topic of discussion in many circles to this day. The rumors surrounding it have since quelled down, but one must wonder if they were true. Nonetheless, Seanna Gray escaped her death and is still being searched for today._

_Her former defense attorney, Marvin Grossberg, couldn't be reached for comment._

_Her whereabouts are still unknown to this day; there are many theories, but none can be proven true. _

_Her son, Kaden Gray, an academic prodigy, was adopted by Mayor Deacon Black to succeed him as mayor of Los Angeles. Mayor Black has posted a $100,000 reward for her capture since the day she escaped, and despite tireless efforts from bounty hunters, the FBI, and - rumor has it - the CIA, no one even knows where to begin to look for the elusive Seanna Gray._

It was accompanied by a picture of Mrs. Gray and her family; they seemed happy, but they were no one Phoenix was able to recognize.

_Newspaper Article added to Court Record._

* * *

**_SOUNTRACK - Search in the Midst - 2002_**

* * *

"Hey, Nick!" He turned to see Crystal standing beside Maya. "She said Edgeworth told her to come talk to the man with the porupine-esque hair."

_Yep, that's me. _"How can I help you?"

She nervously turned away. "I was told to come speak to you about your client."

_Why that? "_Do you know him?"

She began biting her nails. "Y-Yes, I do."

"How so?"

Phoenix nearly had a heart attack at what happened next; 5 psyche locks began rattling and clanking, guarding her secrets. But these weren't just regular psyche locks. He had never seen these before; _These were black._

"The mayor...I used to work with him. I knew him then."

_She's lying. But can I even break these? _

"Anyway, I'll be seeing you in court tomorrow, Ms. Grauefrau." With that, he turned and left, wondering why there were so many secrets being held from him in this case.

He walked out of the restuarant, and Maya followed suit, and then when Pearl and Trucy saw them, they followed too. He didn't notice.

_I've gotten all I can get today...but why are these people heavily guarding their secrets from me like this? What can be behind those locks that I'm not being shown? Could it be? No...Seanna Gray would be nearly 50 now, there's no way Ms. Grauefrau is that age, she's too young. It's obvious._

_What could this all mean? Is this murder connected to Seanna Gray? I have a hunch...but not enough evidence yet. Edgeworth, you better come through for me here. Or else._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm using A Hurt Kitsune as the reminiscence music for this case. It'll come about every now and then. I just wanted feedback for my choice. Court will happen in Ch. 11.**

**Don't forget to check out AA's Serene Place, for more details on it check out my profile.**

**Happy reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going back to regular story format here, dudes. I'm going to use a regular format for the chapters in which I'm not describing the case. The game format is, in case you haven't noticed, more difficult for me to write in, but I'm going to stick with it for every case part I do from this point forward, along with every story, because of the immersement I believe it creates for you guys.**

**Happy reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**

* * *

Maya watched as Phoenix walked a few steps ahead of them, veins emanating from his forehead. _What is with him right now? It's like he's not knowing what to think...oh, yeah, he doesn't really ever think, he just does. _She smiled to herself at her small joke she had made.

"Pearl! Give it back! Or I'm telling!" Pearl stuck her tongue out at Trucy, holding her friend's magician's hat in her hand, keeping it away from her.. "No! Not until you do it!"

"No! Give it back! Pearl!"

Maya spoke up before Phoenix could snap at them; he was just stressed, that was all. "Truce, what does she want you to do?"

"She wants me to make Mr. Edgeworth's wife disappear." She looked pouty, and Pearl put the magician's hat on her own head, and instantly began fidgeting around. "Trucy, what do you keep inside this thing!? It's so heavy!"

Trucy grinned. "A magician never reveals her secrets, Pearl. You get used to it, though."

With that, Trucy snatched her magician's hat back, causing Pearl to let out an irritated squeak.

Phoenix just sighed; "Pearl, is your friend staying the night again tonight?"

Everyone looked at Pearl, Trucy shooting her an irritated glare. "You didn't ask?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Her voice died down. "...I told her she could live here until her parents get back from their world tour..." _Oh god, Pearl! Now's not the time! Look at him! He looks like a baby who pooped his diaper for crying out loud! _Everyone stared at Maya. _Oh...must've been acting out my thoughts again..._

Phoenix just sighed. "Well, I guess it'd beat living on the road like that. Maya could move into my room with me and Trucy could have Maya's old bed. How's that sound to all of you?" The two younger girls were giddy with excitement, but Maya wasn't.

"U-umm, Nick?" She knew she sounded very unconfident, and she could feel her knees beginning to buckle. "Yes, Maya?"

She pulled him over to the side and began whispering. "Don't you think it's a little early for that? I mean, we did just start dating last night..."

For the first time since they left the restuarant, he smiled. "Just because we're sharing a bed doesn't mean we'll be doing that, Maya."

"Oh. Okey dokey then." She felt a wave of relief sweep over her. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was that she didn't want to _yet._

"Hey, Nick, for dinner tonight, we should order from that new pizza place that just opened a few blocks over! I heard they delivered and everything!" Maya wanted to change the subject, and fast.

Phoenix continued looking at the door. "Let's ask Trucy and Pearl before we make out desicion." _Huh. He didn't say 'Truce' or 'Pearls'. He must really be stressing over something. I'll find out later, after dinner. I don't want to spoil my food!_

The two little girls were still giddy over the fact they were going to be sharing a room for 6 months, so they probably didn't even hear that they were getting pizza for dinner. "That's fine with us!"

"Ok, I'll call it in when I sit down on the couch. Better yet, you do it, Maya. I have an important phone call to make." _Hmmm. Edgeworth, probably. I doubt he'd have to make an important phone call to Larry or Gumshoe._

_DING. _The elevator had finally reached the Offment. Nick had sided with her on that matter; he also liked Offment better. Pearl and Trucy were on team Aparffice, however. _How could someone like that name? It sounds like a really grody vegatable._

As they walked into their home, the Steel Samurai theme started playing. Maya checked her phone, knowing Franziska was supposed to call her tonight, but it was Phoenix's instead. _Ughh, we really need to do something about these ringtones._

"Hello?"

She heard someone talking on the other line.

"Ok, that's fine. We were about to order a pizza, if you wanted to join us."

She didn't hear a response for a little bit. Then she heard a quick and to the point one.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, we'll be expecting you."

With that, they both hung up.

Maya piped up about the phone call as she dialed the pizza place's number. As she hit call and put it up to her ear, she asked him "Mr. Edgeworth and Franziska don't like pizza, huh?"

Phoenix smiled. "Nope."

She placed their order and hung up; it was a cheese pizza, because you could never go wrong with just plain cheese, and Pearl and Trucy were at that age were they didn't like toppings on their pizza.

She sat on the couch, behind Pearl and Trucy who were seated on the floor watching one of the few cartoons she didn't like. All of a sudden, a voice called her into the kitchen; she immediately recognized it to be Phoenix's.

She made her way out of the living room and into the kitchen, to find Phoenix standing, back against the counter top, glass of grape juice in his right hand. "Hey, Maya? I have a question."

She smiled, her lips to barely curving up. "Shoot."

"What's it mean when a person has 5 Black Psyche Locks? I can't figure it out."

Maya was confused, but she didn't know it. "Why? Did Gumshoe have 5 of them? I always thought he was suspicious."

Phoenix hit his hand against his face before making his way off of the wall and moving closer her. "No, not Gumshoe. I'm not sure why, but the shy waitress had 5 black psyche locks when I asked her about how she knew the victim."

Maya felt bad; she honestly didn't know what this meant. Psyche Locks were Pearl's area of expertise, not hers. "You should ask Pearl. She'll know. I'll call her right now." Maya huffed, and she puffed, and she let out a building shaking "PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR RRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY!"

Pearl came hopping along into the kitchen, happy as a clam. "Yes, Mystic Maya?"

Maya smiled wide and clapped her hands together, and then held them in place. "Nick has a question for you."

Pearl looked happy as ever; nevermind the fact Maya let out an Earth-shattering roar to call her in there or that Phoenix had a question for her. "Yes, Mr. Nick?"

"Pearls..." Phoenix looked away for a second, as if he were thinking about what to say. He got down on his knee to be face to face with her. "Pearls...what does it mean when a personat has 5 black-psyche locks?"

Pearl gasped. "You saw...black psyche locks?" Phoenix nodded.

"Mr. Nick...whoever had the black psyche locks has a secret locked away so tight, hidden so deep...it's impossible to break them." She looked down at the floor in shame. "I'm sorry, Mr. Nick. I can't help...you won't be able to ever be 100% sure as to what they're hiding, you can only get enough information to make a high probability guess."

"It's ok, Pearls." He patted her on the back and she walked off sullenly, back into the living room.

_What is with these psyche locks Nick saw? They're affecting everybody but me! _

She must've looked hurt, because Phoenix walked up and put his arms around her; "Don't worry, Maya, I'm sure it'll all be ok." With that, he leaned in for a kiss.

_Huh? I-I..._ Involuntarily, she jerked her head back, avoiding his lips.

Phoenix was surprised. "H-Huh? I don't..."

She looked back down at the floor. "I'm sorry...I-I'm..."

The elevator door rang, and the scent of pizza filled the apartment. Trucy and Pearl got up and yelled "PIZZA!" and ran across the apartment to get it.

Phoenix spoke up, breaking the silence. "I, um, better go pay."

Maya looked up at him with hurt eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." He left the room.

She wanted to kiss him, she really did. She didn't know what happened to her back there; she didn't mean to jerk her head back like that...it just sort of, happened...

The two little girls came running into the kitchen and hopped into their chairs at the table. Maya slowly took a seat as Phoenix brought the pizza to the table, and after he set it down, the two girls ripped it open. The scent of pizza rose through the air, and the scent of it made Maya feel good enough to eat a slice or 4.

After they all finished, Pearl and Trucy ran back into the living room to make up for what they had missed on their cartoon.

Before Maya and Phoenix could say something to each other in private, a knock came at the stairwell door.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll pick back up here tomorrow, and I'll try to update my other work, Trees of Green, tonight. This chapter and next chapter (Which is behind Trees of Green on my update today list.) will both be bridge chapters, and I'm going to try to post the entire first day of the trial in Ch. 12, and then the next two would be the investigations that follow. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was a very busy dude.**

**Happy Reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Pearl was the first one to the door, as expected. "Mr. Ed-ji-worth!" Phoenix was turning the corner out of the kitchen, and he saw Pearl hug him at the knees. He reached down and patted her on the back. "Hello, Pearl."

Phoenix approached the 3 of them, and Pearl still hadn't let go. "Um...Pearl? I have to walk." Pearl just sighed happily. "Carry me with you, my knight in shining armor. Together, we could defeat the wicked blue witch of the prosecution's stand."

"WITCH!?" Franziska was tugging at her whip now, and Syble jumped up on to her shoulder.

Pearl looked over at her. "Yes, a witch. A blue one, at that."

_Dear lord. Pearl, please be polite to our guests, especially- CRACK! _"HEERRREERRR!"

"Phoenix Wright!" Franziska was tugging her whip again, Syble on her shoulder, hissing at him. "You really need to teach your little girl some manners and respect!"

Pearl looked back up, a deadpan expression on her face. "Says the woman who hits everyone she comes into contact with with a leather whip. And please, you sound like an 80-year old woman when you say it like that."

"Nrggh!" Franziska lashed her whip at Phoenix once more. _CRACK! _"OW! Pearls, please be nice!" _For my sake! __I'm going to get maimed if you don't!_

Phoenix started scratching the back of his head. "Yes, well, err, come on in." With that, the two prosecutors made their way into his home, Pearl at Edgeworth's side. He showed them to the table were Maya was still seated. Franziska greeted her friend. "Hello, Maya Fey."

Maya started getting excited and giddy. "Franzy! Was Pearl the one to let you two in?"

Phoenix flinched before Franziska replied; he thought she was going to get angry and hit him with her whip again. However, she just crossed her arms and closed her eyes; it seemed as if Syble did the same on her shoulder. "Yes. She did."

Maya smiled; it was more of a grin, actually, but it was happy none-the-less. "Did she have anything nice to say?"

Franziska looked up and that naturally smarmy von Karma smile she inherited from her father from spread across her lips; "Not a thing."

Maya giggled and the 4 of them sat down at the table together. Phoenix realized he needed to put Pearl and Trucy to bed; it was getting late, and, knowing them, they'd come in there with them, and Pearl would start fawning over Edgeworth while Trucy tried showing everyone else some magic trick. "Excuse me just a second."

He got up and made his way into the living room, where Trucy was asleep, and Pearl was listening into the kitchen. "Pearls? What're you listening to?"

She shushed him. "Shhhh. I want to see if Mr. Ed-ji-worth says anything about me." Phoenix just sighed and went to pick up Trucy.

"Come on Pearls, it's time for bed." She shushed him again.

"Pearls? I'm not asking." His tone grew serious.

"But Mr. Nick!" She roared in a whispered voice; "Mr. Ed-ji-worth's here! You're going to make me go to bed right now!?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Pearls. Come on now, it's time for bed."

She turned her nose up and marched over to him. _SLAP!_ "I hope that you eat something that you're allergic to by accident!" With that, she marched into her room, and Phoenix laid Trucy down in Maya's bed. "Goodnight, Truce. Goodnight, Pearls."

Trucy started snoring so loud it sounded like she was a jet, and Pearl was still angry at him, so she didn't respond. He walked back to the kitchen table with the other 3.

Maya was the first to greet him. "Sooo, Nick..." She smiled. "Was Pearly angry?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well...I wouldn't say angry..."

Edgeworth spoke up with a smirk. "Well, I can see the handprint on your face. For a lack of better words, I don't think angry is a strong enough word, Wright."

Phoenix changed the subject to a more pressing matter. "So, about this case..."

Franziska interrupted him. "The one that we shouldn't be discussing with you?"

Phoenix didn't know how to respond to that. "Umm, yes?"

_CRACK! _"OW-OW-OW!" _What'd I say!? _

"Phoenix Wright!" Franziska held her whip over her head. "You are lucky Miles is the prosecutor instead of myself! Because if I were the one prosecuting this case..."

Phoenix spoke up, without thinking. "Let me guess..." He put on a faux-German accent. " 'I wouldn't be as kind as to come to your office/apartment and discuss this case with you!' " _Wait...what was I thinking!?_

_CRACK! _"That's!" _CRACK! _"Correct!" _CRACK! _"Phoenix!" _CRACK! _"Wright!" _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

Phoenix's fell over backwards in his chair and hit the floor with a loud _THUD_. _Yep. Should've been expecting that. _He heard Maya jokingly tell Franziska. "Franzy? Please try not to kill my boyfriend." _Boyfriend..._ He couldn't help but let a smile grow on his lips after hearing Maya call him that.

He pulled himself back up to the table and picked up his chair, returning to his original position. Edgeworth pulled out his briefcase. "Okay then, Wright; we have 3 decisive witnesses to the murder of Ms. Sidney Rose; A waiter by the name of Jean Armstrong and two waitresses by the names of Crystal Graufrau and..." He involuntarily shuddered. "...Wendy Oldbag. The problem is, they've all given different accounts. The prosecution plans on calling Armstrong to the stand first, followed by Graufrau, and then Oldbag as a last resort. Here's the evidence Franziska and I have gathered ourselves."

_Wine Glass added to Court Record._

_Broken Flower Vase added to Court Record. _

_Photograph 1 (of crime scene) added to Court Record._

_Photograph 2 (of victim) added to the Court Record._

_USB Drive added to Court Record._

Phoenix looked over all the evidence; "Edgeworth, I have a question about one of these pieces of evidence; I find it strange that a USB Drive would be considered evidence in this case. What exactly is on it?"

Edgeworth clutched his shoulder. "I can't tell you what I don't know, Wright. We found it on the victim's body; every file located on it is locked by a password, and they all use codenames as to what the title is. We couldn't unlock it, we just know we've found the defendant's and the victim's fingerprints on it. Whatever is on that USB drive is something that is of dire importance to this case, but I can do no more with it."

Phoenix nodded in understanding. "Ok, Edgeworth. Thanks for everything."

Edgeworth nodded. "Anytime, Wright; Just know one thing; I believe Kaden Gray is guilty. However, in the case I'm wrong and he's not, I'm entrusting it in you to make sure I don't get an innocent man convicted. Do I make myself clear, Wright?"

Phoenix smiled. "Crystal, Edgeworth."

Miles and Franziska simultaneously stood up. "Well, Franziska and I must be going now; we have dinner reservations at 9:30, and we can't be late. I'll be seeing both of you tomorrow in court."

"Same to you, Edgeworth." With that, the two married prosecutors left the offment. _I can pretty hear Pearl screaming 'Aparffice' at me right now._

Phoenix let out a tired sigh. "Maya, we need to get rest for tommorrow. Let's go to bed."

He could see Maya acting nervous; she nodded her head. "Oh, umm...OK. Let's go to bed, then. Let me change into my pajamas real quick..."

She went into her new room, and he followed. "Nick! What're you...?"

He was blown away. "Well, I have to change in my pajamas, too, Maya." _Why is she so...like this? Does she even like me?_

She blushed. "O-Oh...sorry..." They went into their bedroom and they changed into their pajamas, and then lay themselves down beside each other in bed. "Goodnight, Maya, I love you."

"I love you too, Nick." _I sure hope so, Maya._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The miscommunication between these two is absolutely, 100% vital to the plotline, dudes. Just thought I'd share that.**

**Review! And check out my forum, AA's Serene Place! For more details, check out my profile under 'ghost's mission'**

**Also, I just watched some gameplay demos for Dual Destinies...and it looks awesome, and it'll be rated M, apparently :P The soundtrack is amazing, the graphics are legit, the only problems I have are no mention of Maya and FvK making an appearance (Especially Maya; sorry Franziska, I love you more, but Maya ABSOLUTELY HAS to be in this game, at least once, or it'll be almost unplayable.) and Athena Cykes is about as annoying as Trucy to me.**

**Anyways...**

**Happy Reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	12. Chapter 12: Trial Day 1

CHAPTER 12

* * *

_**SOUNDTRACK: Search 'ghostfacekiller39' in Youtube and go to my profile and click on the 'Turnabout Prodigy Court Soundtrack' playlist; it's a long one, so I made a special playlist for it. If you can't find it, these are the songs in the playlist, appearing in this order; you'll have to changed around a lot, though. This just makes it simpler.**_

_**Unused - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended**_

_**Trial - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All Music Extended **_

_**Questioning ~ Moderate 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

_**Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

_**Marvin Grossberg ~ Age, Regret, Retribution - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended**_

_**Questioning ~ Allegro 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

_**Pressing Pursuit ~ Cross-Examination - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

_**Reminiscence ~ Scars Etched by Flame - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All Music Extended **_

**It's going to be a Lonngg day in court, just in case you couldn't tell, dudes.**

**Happy Reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**

* * *

_**SOUNDTRACK: **__**Unused - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended**_

* * *

_Defendant's Lobby #3_

_9:22 a.m._

_June 24th, 2019_

Phoenix was nervous, not because of a lack of experience, but because Kaden had left out a major detail as to what happened. He needed to break those psyche locks, but he couldn't do it yet; it'd have to wait until after the trial. With what Edgeworth gave him, he should have what he needs to do so.

He saw Kaden walk into the defendant's lounge with two police officers. They promptly released him from his handcuffs and let him loose into the room. He walked up to Maya and Phoenix. "Hey, Phoenix." He didn't seem nervous, but Phoenix knew he was.

"Hey, Kaden." Kaden looked around the lounge. "So, this is court, eh? What do you think about the trial, Phoenix? How's it going to turn out?"

_Well, you have 3 witness testimonies against you, and a mountain of evidence. Pretty bleak, Kaden. _Phoenix smiled. "It's going to be just fine, Kaden. That is, if you truly are innocent."

"Phoenix, I told you I didn't kill anyone on that night. It's the truth. I swear it on my father's grave." Phoenix clutched his magatama; no psyche locks.

_There's something he's still hiding from me though...something very well guarded...I'm going to ask about it now. _"Kaden, there's..." The bailiff came to the door. "His honor is ready for you now, Mr. Wright."

_Damn! Kaden, please tell me you truly are innocent._

* * *

___**Trial - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All Music Extended **_

* * *

_Courtroom #3_

_9:39 a.m._

_June 24th, 2019_

* * *

Phoenix and Maya found themselves standing across from Franziska and Edgeworth in the courtroom; the gallery was all talk about Kaden's trial. It had been the focus of the media the past few days; after all, he's the mayor of Los Angeles's adopted son. The judge approached his chair and banged his gavel in order to signal the start of court. His voice sounded stopped up and nasal, and he was a sick pale. "Pardon me, I'm a bit late." _A-CHOO! A-CHOO! "_I've caught a nasty cold. There's even snot that's dried up in my beard..." _CRACK! _"Ahhh!" _A-CHOO! _"Ok! Sorry, Ms. von Karma! Is the defense ready?"

Phoenix nodded. "The defense is ready, your honor."

He turned his attention to Edgeworth and Franziska. "Is the prosecution ready?"

Edgeworth tapped his shoulder, arms crossed and eyes closed. Franziska was doing the same, except she was squeezing her shoulder. Syble was imitating her atop her other shoulder. "The prosecution is ready, your honor."

The judge grew wide eyed. "That's why I've been sneezing! Ms. von Karma, I'm allergic to cats! Would you be as kind to..." _CRACK! CRACK!_

"No."

The judge whimpered. "V-Very well. The cat can stay. The prosecution's opening statement, please?" He had a bit of fear in his voice.

Edgeworth didn't look up. "Very well, your honor. Sidney Rose, 24, an investigative reporter, was killed by drinking a glass of wine laced with Atroquinine over dinner at a BYOB style restuarant. The bottle the wine came out of was brought by the defendant, Kaden Gray, 21. Upon further investigation, we learned from a reliable source that the victim and the defendant were dating, but had hit a rough patch in their love over a dispute about another."

_OBJECTION!_

Phoenix slammed his desk. "Just who was this 'reliable source'? It could be the killer themselves, trying to frame my client!"

The gallery started up. The Judge spoke up; "Mr. Wright! Please refrain from such outbursts in a court of law!"

Edgeworth tapped his forehead and smirked. "No matter, your honor. I believe once my colleague hears the name of this source, he'll drop his objection. Care to hear his name, Wright?"

Phoenix began thinking to himself; _Yes or no? _He made his choice. "The defense would like to hear the name of this 'reliable' source."

Edgeworth just smirked; "Why, it's none other than Mayor Deacon Black himself; the mayor of our city and the adoptive father of the defendant."

_Huh!?_ Phoenix deflated. _No way..._

Edgeworth continued. "That is the what the prosecution sees as to being the facts of the case, your honor; we also have 3 witnesses prepared to testify today. 3 _eyewitnesses._"

The judge nodded. "Very well. You may call your first witness to the stand."

"The prosecution would like to call Jean Armstrong to the stand, a waiter who was waiting a nearby table."

With that, Armstrong was escorted to the stand. "Witness, name and occupation, please."

"Oui Oui! Monsiuer Edgeworth! You 'ave called me first!" he fluttered his eyelashes. "I knew you 'ad ze thing for me, non?" _CRACK! _Armstrong squeaked at the impact of Franziska's whip.

"Witness. Name and Occupation. Now." She gritted these words through her teeth. _For once, I'm actually grateful to have her here across from me in the courtroom. _Phoenix thought to himself.

Armstrong was in a dead sweat; "My name is Jean Armstrong. I am 'ze waiter, non?"

"Hmph." She handed the reigns back to Edgeworth. "Very well, witness. Testify to the court as to what you saw on the day of the crime."

_Here we go. _Phoenix thought to himself. _It's time to crush this man's, or woman's...urgghh, whatever's testimony under my heel!_

* * *

___**Questioning ~ Moderate 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

* * *

**What Armstrong Saw:**

_I was waiting 'ze tables nearby, non?_

_'Ze 'andsome gray man was at the table beside me with a young woman._

_They ate their meals, and she hit 'ze floor after she finished her food._

_Really, Edgeworth? It's obvious he wasn't even there; why call him to the stand? What's your line of logic here?_

"Hey, Nick!" Maya whispered. "You know how you sometimes know what Larry and Edgeworth are thinking just because you're best friends?"

He didn't know what she was talking about. "No, Maya."

She deflated. "Oh, well I guess it's a girl thing. But I can tell you they know about the huge contradiction, and Franziska's telling me to tell you to press him on every detail." _How on Earth...? Are they really that close? I'll just take her word for it._

___I was waiting 'ze tables nearby, non?_

___HOLD IT!_ "Mr. Armstrong..."

He squeaked; "Ahhh! Monsiuer Wright! I am surrounded by 'ze beautiful men, non?" _CRACK! _He gasped in pain.

"Mr. Armstrong, if we could stick to testimony, please. Now, tell me; whatever happened to Tres Bien?"

Armstrong began picking a flower he had in his custom made pink waiter's outfit. "Ah, Tres Bien? Non. I 'ad to sell." A tear came to his eye.

_I'm not going to press any further on this. _"Very well, continue with your testimony."

_'Ze 'andsome gray man was at the table beside me with a young woman._

_HOLD IT! _"Mr. Armstrong, can you please tell me more about the table they were sitting at?"

"Very well, Monsiuer."

_It was...'ze...urghh..._

_HOLD IT!_

"Mr. Armstrong. Do you know what perjury is?"

"Perjury? Non, Monsiuer Wright. Is it a romantique French restuarant you plan on taking me too after 'ze trial?"

_What the...? _"Err, no. It's when you tell lies to the court in a testimony; it's a crime punishable by law, Armstrong."

"Urk! Um...Monsiuer Wright? I just don't remember 'ze table in question. You still can't prove that I wasn't at 'ze scene of the crime."

"Very well, Armstrong. Continue with your testimony."

_They ate their meals, and she hit 'ze floor after she finished her food._

_OBJECTION!_

**_NOTE: Pause music._**

"Jean Armstrong. Why are you lying to the court like this?"

Armstrong was picking at a rose in his hand. "Monsiuer Wright, I am not 'ze liar. I saw everything, non?"

"Non is right, Armstrong; Look at this picture."

"Umm..Urk!" The rose petals went flying through the air all around him.

* * *

_**Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

* * *

"You can clearly see they had not been served yet, Armstrong! Why are you lying to us!?"

"Urk!" He was picking at that rose at what seemed to be lightspeed. "Well...'ze...urgghhh... The idiotique detective! He moved 'ze plates!"

Wright shook his head. "Wrong, Armstrong; the autopsy report clearly states she died from drinking poisoned wine; and in this photo, you can clearly see a single wine glass on the table!"

He slammed his hands on the defense's bench; "You didn't see the crime, Jean Armstrong! You're lying to us about it!"

"URKK!" Rose petals went flying.

Maya looked at him. "Now finish him, Nick!"

The judge nodded; "It seems you are lying to the court, Mr. Armstrong. That's punishable with jail time, I hope you know. Mr. Edgeworth, if I may?"

"Yes, your honor?" Edgeworth wasn't even phased.

"Why would you call this witness to the stand when it's so obvious he's lying?"

Edgeworth still didn't budge; and neither did Franziska, or Syble for that matter. "We checked his background. He's not an employee of the restuarant where the murder took place, your honor; the prosecution believes there is an ulterior motive to him lying about witnessing the crime, and we needed more decisive proof; Your honor, with this, I believe we have reason to take Jean Armstrong into police custody for questioning, wouldn't you agree?"

The gallery went into an uproar. The judge's eyes were wide as he slammed his gavel; "Yes, I would. Bailiff! Please take this man into custody!"

Armstrong was sweating as he picked apart his rose at a lightning fast pace. "Non! Non! Please! I beg of you! 'Ze beautiful petite woman like me wouldn't last in jail!"

With that, the bailiff took Armstrong away in handcuffs; the gallery was more riled up than ever.

The judge banged his gavel 3 times. _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

* * *

**____****Trial - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All Music Extended**

* * *

"Order! Order I say!" The gallery quieted down. "Mr. Edgeworth; did I hear you have 2 more witnesses prepared?"

Edgeworth nodded; "Yes, your honor."

"Well, I'm going to dismiss the court for a 10-minute recess; I hope you know we're all a bit riled up by your claims, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth still wasn't phased. "Yes, your honor. I strive for the truth of the matter; regardless of outside matters."

The judge nodded. "Very well; court is adjourned for a 15 minute recess."

_BANG!_

* * *

___**Unused - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended**_

* * *

_June 24th_

_Defendant's Lobby_

_10:11 a.m._"Whoa, Phoenix. You blew that guy apart. But why would he lie to get me guilty...?" Kaden put on his best front.

"I don't know, Kaden. I'm going to leave that up to Edgeworth to determine."

"Yeah, what's up with you two guys? Aren't prosecutors and lawyers supposed to like, hate each other? Like, you and Edgeworth seem really chummy, and I know the sexy blue girl with the whip and Maya are; they can almost read each others minds they're so close." A voice came from behind them.

"Thank you for calling my wife 'sexy', Mr. Gray. I doubt she would've taken the compliment as well as I am, though." Edgeworth smirked at them. Phoenix greeted him with an open hand.

"What was that with Armstrong today, Edgeworth? Did you plan that?"

Edgeworth nodded; "Yes, I did. Come now, Wright; my witnesses always tell me their testimonies beforehand; along with a detective there, for reasons I'm not proud of; and I wouldn't have let him testify unless I wanted to bring him down; don't think he is the murderer though, Wright. I don't think he is."

_Edgeworth...all these years and they still don't trust you? _"I don't think he is, either."

Maya ran into the lobby. "Hey, Nick..." She was out of breath, and put her hands on her knees. "There's some..." *Huff Huff* "Someone here to see..." *Huff* "You..." With that, a grand man made his rather ceremonius enntrance into the lobby; his hair was swept back and he had long muttonchops; his wair was grey, and his suit was an olive green. He walked on a cane, but he was very muscular for his age, or any age for that matter. He had a pair of square shaped glasses.

* * *

_**Marvin Grossberg ~ Age, Regret, Retribution - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended**_

* * *

He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Ah, you must be Kaden's defense team. Am I mistaken?"

"Yes, well..." Edgeworth wasn't in the room anymore. _Wow...I didn't know Edgeworth could be a ninja like that. _"Yes, I am. My name is Phoenix Wright, it's an honor, sir."

He clapped his hands together once more. "Smashing!" He extended his hand out for Wright to shake. "Name's Deacon Black. If you need any help with anything at all regarding this case, feel free to ask. I'm 100% sure Kaden wasn't the murderer."

Kaden seemed meek now; he was actually showing his emotions. "Thanks, Mr. Black..."

Mayor Black clapped his hands together again. "Oh, here we go with that Mr. Black thing again. You can call me 'Poppy' or 'Dad', but not Mr. Black." The Mayor smiled. "It makes me feel old. I mean, just 18 years ago, I was winning the world series with the Diamondbacks. You see this ring, Nicky?" He flashed a 2001 world series ring.

The mayor began playing with it, twisting it around his finger. "Nicky, I'm going to tell you, I was 40 years old, but I was still the best pitcher of the 3 headed monster that was myself, Randy Johnson, and Curt Schilling; of course, that was the only year I pitched for a team that wasn't the Dodgers, but I still went out on top; 66 saves in one year, Nicky, with a 2.12 ERA, all at the age of 40."

"That's amazing, Mayor Black." _I don't like it when he calls me Nicky; it's more than a touch creepy._

The bailiff knocked on the door. "Mr. Wright, the judge is ready to see you now."

With that, the Mayor slapped Phoenix on the back and told him to break a leg.

_Crystal Graufrau...I believe Edgeworth said you were testifying second today. I may not be able to break your locks, but I will find out about what you're hiding, one way or another._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I planned on doing Graufrau's testimony in this chapter too, but I didn't want to lose touch. It's very important, dudes, and I have to be focused in on it completely.**

**AA's Serene Place, check profile for details, review, all that good stuff.**

**Happy Reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	13. Chapter 13: Trial Latter

CHAPTER 13

* * *

_**SOUNDTRACK: Same Playlist as last chapter, on Youtube.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I may be getting ahead of myself here, but I might do a trilogy on this timeline, or maybe an entire saga. I feel like I created something beautiful here. Anyway, let's get to figuring out Graufrau, dudes!**

**Happy reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**

* * *

**Trial - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All Music Extended**

* * *

The judge took his stand as Maya and Phoenix stood across from Franziska and Edgeworth once more.

Phoenix had never seen the judge so serious in his entire career. "Right. Is the defense ready?"

Phoenix nodded. "The defense is ready, your honor."

The judge turned to Edgeworth. "Is the prosecution ready?"

Edgeworth didn't look up. "The prosecution is ready, your honor."

"Very well. The prosecution may call it's next witness to the stand; but I must warn you, Mr. Edgeworth, that I will not tolerate another testimony like the previous one, and I hope you're prepared to be penalized for that."

Edgeworth tapped his forehead; "Very well, your honor. The prosecution would like to call Ms. Crystal Graufrau to the stand; a waitress at the restuarant the murder took place. She was in charge of their table for the evening."

The judge nodded. "Very well, bring her to the stand."

Ms. Graufrau took her position, seemingly unphased by having to testify in court.

"Witness, name and occupation, please."

She maintained an air of serenity about her. "My name is Crystal Graufrau, and I am a waitress."

Edgeworth continued. "Ms. Graufrau, were you or were you not waiting the table that the victim and the defendant were sharing?"

She didn't looked even slightly phased; she was almost entirely apathetic to everything, as if she had trained herself to be. "Yes, I was."

The gallery went up in flames. _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Order! Order, I say!" The judge turned his attention to Ms. Graufrau. "Witness, please testify to the court as to what you saw happen that night."

Same, emotionless voice. "Yes, your honor."

* * *

**Questioning ~ Moderate 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY: WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT**

_I was waiting the table of the defendant and the victim._

_I know it was them because of the defendant's very distinct features, and the fact he was with a woman who looked to be a tad bit older than him._

_Since it was a BYOB restuarant, they brought their own bottle._

_He didn't drink any; she did. I was bringing them their food when she hit the floor._

_The defendant immediately jumped down on the floor._

_He was nearly crying; holding her in her arms._

_That is what I saw._

**Pause Music.**

The judge's eyes were wide open. "Well...I'm not exactly sure what to think of that testimony...it can be looked at as to proving the defendant's guilt, but his reaction seems...unnatural. Mr. Wright! Begin your cross-examination of this witness. I do believe you can see things in it I cannot."

Phoenix thought to himself; _I've got this. Graufrau; I don't know what you're hiding, but I'm going to find out, whether you tell me or not. You're going down._

_I was waiting the table of the defendant and the victim._

___I know it was them because of the defendant's very distinct features, and the fact he was with a woman who looked to be a tad bit older than him._

_HOLD IT! _"Ms. Graufrau, how can you be so sure it was my client?"

She didn't seem phased by Wright's pressure tactics. "He has solid silver hair and is covered head to toe in gray; he's very noticable. Now, as I was saying..."

_Since it was a BYOB restuarant, they brought their own bottle._

_HOLD IT! _"Ms. Graufrau, can you tell me more about this bottle in question?"

"Certainly. It was a very fancy brand of white wine you can only find in France; it was clearly an imported bottle."

"Your honor, may the witness add this to her testimony?" _There's no contradiction, I just have that feeling..._

"Very well. Witness?"

_It was an imported bottle of white wine from France._

_HOLD IT! _"Ms. Graufrau, that's a bit of a detailed desciption; it seems as if you were paying particular attention to that table to me."

She still kept her composure; "I am a conissuer of wine, Mr. Wright. I know a good bottle when I see one. I was almost tempted to ask for a taste myself."

Edgeworth spoke up. "There is no reason to doubt this, your honor; she is in charge of clearing all wine bottles and choosing the appropriate glass for each brand, along with waiting tables."

The judge was wide eyed. "Well, it seems you have quite the burden on your shoulders there, witness."

She looked down at the floor, a smile spread across her lips, and sort of chuckled under her breath. "More than you'll ever believe, your honor."

_Damn! She escaped. I know she was paying special attention to that table...but the question is why?_

"Very well, continue."

_He didn't drink any; she did. I was bringing them their food when she hit the floor._

_HOLD IT! _Phoenix slammed the table. "You can clearly see in this picture that there is no food on the table! What became of this food you claim to have had!"

She still wasn't intimidated; "You're reaching for air, Mr. Wright. I sent it back to the kitchen."

_Wait... _Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk once more.

**Pause Music.**

_HOLD IT!_

* * *

**_Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended_**

* * *

"Ms. Graufrau! You claim to have watched this woman die earlier in your testimony as you were bringing them their food, correct?"

She didn't budge. "Correct."

He pulled out some papers. "Records show that you were not the one to call 911, and you just claimed to have sent their food back to the kitchen!"

"Tell, me, Crystal Graufrau, why did you send the food back to the kitchen instead of calling 911!?"

She wasn't phased. "Hmm. Good job." She looked down at the floor and smiled; "Tell me, why do you think I didn't call 911, Mr. Wright?"

_(Hmmm...I have a good idea.) _He slammed his hands on his desk once more. "Ms. Graufrau! You know the defendant personally, don't you!"

The gallery erupted; _BANG! BANG! BANG! _"Order, Order I say! Mr. Wright, explain yourself!"

Phoenix remained composed. "Very well; I'm not sure of the exact relation, but I am sure that the circumstances surrounding it is more than enough to rule off as a mere coincidence. She rememebered the wine bottle in full detail; she was able to tell him apart from everyone else, and she didn't call 911 as she watched the girl die. She's trying to protect my client, because she knows him!"

The gallery erupted, but they saw Ms. Graufrau was about to retort, and quieted down. "I told you that yesterday, did I not, Mr. Wright? Yes, I was trying to protect Kaden because of his relationship with the mayor."

_OBJECTION!_ "You're lying through your teeth, Ms. Graufrau!"

_OBJECTION! _It was Edgeworth. "If she's lying, Wright, than tell me, what exactly is her relationship with the defendant!?"

_OBJECTION! _"Your honor! I believe I can prove she has a relationship to the victim through her own testimony!"

The judge nodded. "Any objections, Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth's arms were crossed. "None at all, your honor."

The judge looked back up; "Witness, please testify to how you know the defendant." Before his cross-examination commenced, he turned his attention to Maya. "Maya, I need you to hurry down to the court library in the basement and bring me everything you can about the JY-2 incident."

She looked shocked. "Huh?"

"I'm beginning to piece everything together, Maya, now hurry." With that, she left.

_Dear god, I hope I'm right; it's a longshot..._

* * *

**_Questioning ~ Allegro 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended_**

* * *

**_TESTIMONY: My relationship with the defendant_**

_I used to work for Mayor Deacon Black as his housekeeper._

_It was then I met Kaden; I would cook his meals and wash his clothes, the like._

_I had heard about what had happened with his parents and that thief._

_I left when he graduated high school._

_It was time for him to leave the nest, and I had no other reason to work for Mayor Black than that boy._

_And that's all I have to say about that._

_Hmm...no contradictions...Ms. Graufrau is smart, and a wonderful liar. I better buy time for Maya; I have faith that she'll bring me something that will uncover Ms. Graufrau's true relationship with Kaden._

The judge nodded. "Yes, I do see why Ms. Graufrau would want to protect the defendant, but Mr. Wright, I just want to know how her relationship is important to the case. Can you explain this line of logic to me?"

Urk!"_ I...I can't give a good reason! _

_OBJECTION! _It was Edgeworth. "Your honor; I'll admit, I don't quite follow this line of logic either, but I do know you've seen how my colleague Mr. Wright works in court. The prosecution would like to request that the defense is able to cross-examine the witness, without any further interruptions."

"Very well, Mr. Edgeworth. Mr. Wright; please proceed with the cross-examination of the witness."

_Phew...Edgeworth, you just threw me a life line...thanks._

___I used to work for Mayor Deacon Black as his housekeeper._

_HOLD IT! _"What was it like, working as the Mayor's housekeeper?"

"It was...fine..."

_I need to press further on this. _

_HOLD IT!_ "What was with that pause just now, Ms. Graufrau?"

"It's just...he...he was..."

_I'm getting something here. _"Go on."

"He...he had a large house." _Nrghhh! That must be true...yet, I'm having __doubts...nahh, no way._

The judge spoke up. "Continue."

_It was then I met Kaden; I would cook his meals and wash his clothes, the like._

_HOLD IT! _"How long did you do these things for Kaden?"

"I started working for the Mayor exactly 2 weeks after Kaden moved in."

With that statement, Maya came in. "Here, Nick. This is all I could find."

It was a newspaprer article from 15 years ago.

**_Search for Seanna Gray continues_**

**_by Spark Brushel_**

_It's been 2 weeks since convicted murderer and former LAPD Detective Seanna Gray has escaped from Death Row. The mayor has made everyone in the city of Los Angeles go under a fingerprint scan, in an attempt to find Seanna Gray; rumor has it there was one result that yielded no fingerprints at all, a housekeeper in the Mayor's house, but Mayor Black quickly dismissed these rumors._

Phoenix slammed his desk. "Your Honor! The defense would like that statement added to the testimony!"

"Very well. Witness?"

"Of course, your honor."

_I started working for the Mayor exactly 2 weeks after Kaden moved in._

PAUSE MUSIC. 

**_OBJECTION!_**

* * *

**_Pressing Pursuit ~ Cross-Examination - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended_**

* * *

Phoenix slammed his desk. "Your honor! Take a look at this article from 15 years ago! 2 weeks after Seanna Gray escaped, a worker in the mayor's was rumored to have suspicious fingerprints!"

'Hmm...? Oh, yes! But still, I don't see the connection..."

Edgeworth slammed his hand on his desk. _OBJECTION!_

"Wright, are you about to do what I think you are...?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Miles; indeed. I am."

"Your honor! I hereby claim that this woman is Seanna Gray!"

The gallery erupted. _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! _"Order! Order! Phoenix Wright! Explain yourself! This woman is clearly much too young to be Seanna Gray!"

Phoenix shook his head. "Wrong; She's not 29; she's 48! The age Seanna Gray would be!"

_OBJECTION! _"Wright! You've made a ton of baseless and outlandish claims in your career, but this is just absurd! Is there anyway you can prove that this is Seanna Gray?"

Phoenix thought over it for a second. "Yes, in fact, there is! And I have evidence to prove it!"

Edgeworth slammed his desk. "Then what are you waiting for, Wright!? Show it to us all, at once!"

Phoenix presented them with the newspaper article. "It says here, 'a housekeeper at the mayor's house is rumored to have no fingerprints.' If we were to check this witness for prints, and she has none, it would be impossible for that to be a mere coincidence!"

_OBJECTION! _"Wright, it's still just a rumor! Even if you're correct, there is still no way to prove that this witness is Seanna Gray!"

_OBJECTION! _"Oh, yeah? It'll still be hard to just write off as a mere coincidence!"

_OBJECTION! _"Ok, then, Wright! Tell me, of all the places, why would Seanna Gray go back to the Mayor's house to work!?"

_Hmm...I have a hunch..._

_OBJECTION! "_That's easy! It's for this person!"

Edgeworth's eyes opened wide. "Ahh! I see!"

The judge still didn't understand. "What!? What did you see?"

Phoenix smiled. "She went back to look after her only begotten son, Kaden Gray!"

The gallery erupted once more. _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ "ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!"

After the courtroom quelled down, Wright slammed his desk.

"Ms. Graufrau! You will let us take your fingerprints! That's not a request; that's an order!"

With that, the woman on the witness stand looked down and began crying silently.

* * *

_**Reminiscence ~ Scars Etched by Flame - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All Music Extended**_

* * *

She looked up at Phoenix Wright. "Good job...I never thought I'd see such analytical skills again in my life. Am I Seanna Gray? That will always remain to be answered. There is an idea of a Seanna Gray; but she is not real. Only an entity, and althought you may be able to feel her flesh touching yours as she shakes your hand...she simply...is not...there."

The judge grew wide eyed. "Are you admitting to being the legendary Seanna Gray?"

She continued to cry silently on the stand; "No. I am Crystal Graufrau. Seanna Gray is dead...and she has been for a long time now."

_The gallery went into a near riot after that statement; no matter how many times the judge hit his gavel, he couldn't regain order in the courtroom, and had to reconvene court until the next day as police arrested her on the spot._

_I do believe that Crystal Graufrau is Seanna Gray; Maya and myself decided to make it a point to go see her in the detention center when we went to go see Kaden again. For some reason, it seemed like a hollow victory today; we didn't get Kaden an acquittal, no, but still, something seemed so...empty._

* * *

_Detention Center_

_12:02 p.m._

_June 24th_

* * *

Phoenix on the otherside of the window from Seanna Gray; her eyes were red, her hair was messed up, and she was in handcuffs.

She forced a smile. "Hmmm...thanks for coming to see me today. I can't say I expected it, but it's pleasant, nonetheless."

"Ms. Gray..." Maya looked sad. "Did you really kill your husband and that man?"

"No..." No psyche-locks. _She's innocent._

Phoenix had another question. "So, do you admit to being Seanna Gray?"

"No..." _Urghh. Stupid question. I have another question that needs to be answered, though..._

"Do you know who killed Bono Gray?"

She began crying silently again. "Mr. Wright...I do."

He slammed his hands like he did in court. "Then tell me who!"

She continued crying. "No...you'll have to figure that out on your own. This is my farewell, Mr. Wright. I won't be speaking to you about this case anymore. I'm sorry for the inconvience."

With that, the woman known as Seanna Gray got up and left the two of them alone in the detentiong visiting room.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow...this was a sad chapter. I'd love to get reviews on this chapter...it was a sad one.**

**AA's Serene Place, details on my profile.**

** Reading, dudes...**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

* * *

_**LATER THAT NIGHT...**_

* * *

Maya hung up her cell phone for the 6th time as Franziska's phone went to voicemail; she knew Franziska wouldn't ignore _her _calls just because they were on opposite sides of the courtroom; _For Nick, it's an entirely different story. _She had this thought with a grin; she knew about how much work Franziska would put into a case; she'd probably call back in the morning, like she always did when she was working with Edgeworth. A fleeting thought entered and exited her mind; _When was the last time Franzy worked a case on her own? _

Maya looked at her phone's screensaver; _Hmphhhh..._

It was _the _picture; the picture from Franziska's and Edgeworth's wedding, that is. She glanced at Phoenix bumping into Gumshoe, and then at herself, holding two fingers behind Pearl's head. Then she panned left to right, nearly in tears. _Those were the times..._

She loved Phoenix Wright; there was not a doubt in her mind about that. It had always been that way. She believed she was ready for a relationship with him; but she was scared. She had always thought that it was just Pearl who had been...

Phoenix came to the couch and plopped down beside her. She forced a smile. "Hey, Nick..."

He smiled back. "Hey, Maya." He put his arm around her. "What's up?"

She put her phone down, concealing the screen. "Oh, just watching..." She looked at the television screen to see the farmer's livestock report on; "..."

Phoenix smiled at her. "Eh, well, I've always found cattle interesting, anyway. Oh, look at that cow."

Maya knew very little about agriculture and animals, but she did know something he didn't. "Nick, that's not a cow; that's a dog."

Phoenix flinched. "O-Oh..." He began thinking. "Oh! I was pointing at the cow behind it! Yeah!"

Maya couldn't help but giggle. "Nick; that's a goat."

He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, well...you look up contradiction in the dictionary, and you find me!"

She smiled back, and hit his shoulder; "You ARE one giant contradiction! It's...ummm...contradictorious that..."

_OBJECTION! _

"..."

"..."

"..."

Phoenix smiled, breaking the silence. "...Contradictorious?"

She hit him on the shoulder and blushed; "Shut up!" She secretly liked it when he teased like that.

He grinned, and she laid back into his arm; Pearl and Trucy had long since retired to their beds for the night. They didn't bother changing the channel; they had both found something oddly romantic about the livestock report.

After it was over, Phoenix got up and yawned. "AHHHUHHHHH...I'm going to go to bed, Maya...goodnight. Feel free to come and lay down whenever you feel like."

Maya nodded and he went into his room for the night. After 5 minutes, Maya heard Trucy's snoring in the now silent room. _She's an adorable girl...but goodness, can she snore._

Maya felt her phone vibrate in her hand; she had forgotten it was there. She looked at the screen to see it was Franziska calling her back. She quickly picked it up.

"Franzy?"

"Maya Fey. I am sorry, I was very busy at the moment you called. How can I help you?"

"Franzy...I know it's late, but can we meet up somewhere? Like, were we could talk?"

Franziska was silent on the other line, clearly in thought; "...I'll have Miles come and get you and bring you over to the apartment. Is something the matter?"

"Yes...I'll tell you about it. For now, I've got to start covering up pillows with a blanket so that way Nick thinks I fell asleep on the couch."

"Maya Fey, what is the-"

Maya cut her off on the other line and began doing exactly what she said she was going to do. After she was done with that, she put a coat and a hat on and began waiting outside for Miles' Fiat.

It was around midnight at the time; the streets were empty as Maya waited outside alone, only the lights shining on the empty, wet streets keeping her company. She looked around; it was a lovely enviroment she was in. It wasn't very often you could find the streets of L.A. empty and quiet like this; she enjoyed the empty streets of midnight Los Angeles.

She saw a fiat pulling up to her at the side of the road, splashing in a few puddles on the way up to her; it had rained earlier. It stopped on a dime and a man reached across and opened the door for her. "Hey, Edgeworth."

"Here, get inside, Maya. It's warm in here." She couldn't see his face because of the darkness.

He had stopped and gotten her a burger from the 24/7 hour burger stand; she had thought this sweet, and she ate it on the ride to his apartment.

He pulled into the underground parking garage and he pointed her towards the elevators; he himself would be taking the stairs up to the 29th floor. She went into the elevator alone and pressed the button for the 29th floor; the light seemed dimmer than its usual glaring brightness she had dealt with on her visits over here, but she wasn't sure if it was just the mood she was in or not.

_DING. _The elevator reached the 29th floor, and she walked out into a dark hallway. She pulled her phone put and used it as a light as she went to find Franziska's apartment. She was having no luck until she heard a cat meow. She immediately recognized it to be Syble; it was a sort of caring meow, but yet it still had a hint of grumpiness to it.

She followed the cat back to the apartment, where Franziska opened the door for her; she was wearing the red jacket that (unbeknowst to Maya) Edgeworth had wore during his first trial over her drool-stained light-blue nightgown with dark-blue polka dots. "Maya Fey...did Miles get the right burger for you? I couldn't remember exactly what you liked on it..."

She forced a smile; it wasn't a joyous one, but a thankful one none the less. "Yes. It was perfect, Franzy. Thank you."

Franziska smiled back. "Yes, well, come inside, please."

A large dog by the name of Pesu ran up to the door and instantly began drooling on Franziska as soon as they made their way to the door. "Arrrkk! PESU!" Syble ran up to Franziska and jumped on her shoulder, hissing at the large sheepdog. This caused Maya to giggle, and Franziska didn't seem as angry anymore. After Maya placed her jacket on the coat rack by the door, they took a seat on the couch, Syble remaining on Franziska's shoulder.

"Maya Fey. Something is the matter with you and Phoenix Wright, yes?" Franziska said this with the utmost serious, her german accent flowing particularly thick through these words.

"H-How'd you know?" Franziska smiled back. "I know what you think, Maya Fey. Just like you know how I think, like in court today."

_Oh, yeahhh..._ "Well, Franzy..." Edgeworth came through the door at that point, and went into the kitchen to make them both some tea. "It's just, Nick and I..."

"Yes?"

"...I love him, Franzy...but, you know...the Fey women aren't known for having lasting relationships, if you catch my drift."

Maya noticed Franziska sitting in silence, deep in thought, as if she were connecting the pieces of information she had gathered and known in her mind. Finally, she spoke up; "Maya Fey. Just because the women in your family haven't had successful relationships does not mean you won't, either."

"Huh!?" Maya had not expected Franziska to display this sort of wisdom; she just needed someone to vent to that she could trust and knew about the situation; that left her and Edgeworth, and since Franziska was her best friend, she chose her. "I just...I don't know, I tense up whenever we touch, I pulled back when he tried to kiss me the other day..."

Franziska stopped her. "Maya. I remember something from my childhood; I was 7 years old, and at that time in my life, I always went to Miles' room to hear stories and such from him everyday." Edgeworth came into the living room carrying 3 cups of tea and sat down on the couch, on the other side of Franziska.

She continued. "Not because I was very interested in these stories, moreso because I loved him. I remember one day, after I had heard the same stories for 2 years, he pulled out a book. I lay beside him in bed, and he wrapped his arm around me, in a brotherly sense, of course; and I _tensed up_ as he did it. 12 years later, when he embraced me for the first time, do you know what I did?"

"Huh?"

Edgeworth spoke up. "She tensed up." Franziska turned and looked at him, a smarmy smirk on her face; Maya always had to remind herself it was inherited, and not evil. They shared a quick kiss before Franziska continued.

"And I had been dreaming of that moment since I was a little girl in Germany, Maya Fey, and I still tensed up. There's nothing wrong with that."

Maya looked up sullenly; "...really?"

Franziska had a smirk plastered all over her face."Of course not. Now, I think you need to be getting home. We have court tomorrow, do we not, Maya Fey?"

Maya smiled. "We do."

With that, they said their goodbyes and Miles walked her back out to his Fiat and drove her home.

Upon returning to the Offment; _Aparffice! _she could hear Pearl growling in her concious; she walked into the living room to find the tv still on, the sound of Trucy snoring echoing throughout the apartment. She grabbed all of her pillows as she turned it off and she quietly snuck into her and Phoenix's room. She changed into her pajamas and lay down beside him in bed.

"I love you, Maya." He grumbled in his sleep, drool flowing down the side of his mouth.

"I love you too, Nick." It was the first time she had said that to him with utmost confidence.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is taking place the day of the first trial (if you wanted to get technical, the day after, since it occurs past midnight.) after they 4 of them had finished up their investigation. I wanted to do a chapter that could delve into Maya's fear of Phoenix leaving her and shows the actual depth of hers and Franziska's friendship. Don't take it too hard that I didn't continue with the case; that'll pick back up next chapter :P**

**AA's Serene Place, check out my profile for details.**

**Happy reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	15. Chapter 15: Investigation Day 2 Pt 1

CHAPTER 15

* * *

_**Investigation ~ Opening 2001 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended **_

* * *

_**Earlier that day...**_

* * *

Phoenix watched as Seanna Gray/Crystal Graufrau walked back through the door that led to the detention center, and handed the guard a slip of paper as she walked back through the door. Phoenix started to get up to leave, but the guard stopped him just short. "Excuse me, Mr. Wright?" He and Maya turned. "Ms...er, the lady you guys were talking to, she said to give this to you before you left. So, err, here ya go." He handed it to Phoenix.

"Thanks, officer." _Gray's note shoved into pocket._

Maya was was smiling. "What's it say, Nick?"

He read over it. "It's an address I don't recognize..." All of a sudden, he felt a yank on his arm. "Well, come on then! Let's go!"

"B-But, wait! What about Pearl and Trucy!?"

Maya stopped and mulled over it for a second. "Oh, yeahh...we better stop and get them too."

_You think!?_

With that, they both exited the detention center, and hopped in the Taxi-cab to go pick up Pearl and Trucy from the babysitters Maya had found. Phoenix felt confident in Maya, that she would find a good babysitter for the two little girls; he hadn't had a bit of worry until the taxi cab pulled up to the apartment complex where they babysitters lived.

"Maya...please tell me you didn't leave Pearl in Trucy with _him._"

Maya grinned; "Yep! Now let's go get them before they blow up half of Los Angeles!" _If that happened, I wouldn't be surprised..._

Phoenix was rubbing his temples, preparing for what was to come. They arrived at Apartment 69 in the Black Cat Apartment complex; before he knocked, he looked at the number on the door. _69...not really surprised that this was the apartment number Larry would choose._ Reluctantly, he knocked.

* * *

**_Larry Butz ~ Still in the Shadow of the Incident - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulatutions._**

* * *

"YO, NICK! MAYA!" Larry was covered in paint, wearing his Laurice Deauxnim outfit. Viola walked up beside him, wearing one of Larry's old t-shirts that was too large for her and went down to her knees. "Greetings...Phoenix Wright...hee...hee...hee..."

Phoenix flinched. "Er, greetings!" He turned his attention to Larry. "Larry!"

Larry's teeth grew razor sharp. "THAT'S LAURICE, NICK! I'm painting again!"

Phoenix was too worried for the safety of Pearl and Trucy to be concerned with what his name was. "Larry! Where's Pearl and Trucy!? Are they OK!?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Yep!" He shot them thumbs up. "They ate their donuts Maya had picked up for them this morning and we've been having loads of fun since then! We've played poke...go fish, painted, watched tv, and now, Violin was just cooking us all lunch! Isn't she wonderful, Nick!? She's the one! I'm telling you! Anyway, they just love Uncle Laurice and Aunt Viola." _Larry...you're not exactly the type of Uncle I'd want these girls to have. Wait..._

"Larry!"

"LAURICE!"

"Larry! Did I hear you say you played poker with Pearl and Trucy?"

"And Viola! Wait...no! No you didn't!" A lone psyche lock appeared, guarding away what Phoenix had already knew. He sighed; _It's not even worth it..._ He shoved his way into the messy apartment to find the two girls, Maya behind him.

_Wow...this is be expected from Larry. _His apartment was littered with trash on the floor and old dirty paper plates and Red Solo Cups on the coffee table; he had a tan recliner with a giant hole in it, and the kitchen was pretty dirty itself. The TV still operated off an antenna, and white noise was being produced from it.

Larry and Viola walked up behind the two of them. "Well, here it is! My humble abode!"

Maya spoke up. "Well...it sure is humble."

_Yeahh. __You definately can't say that it's overdone and vain, that's for sure._

A tear began coming to Larry's eye. "...It's too bad I'm going to have to say goodbye to it." *Sniffle*

Phoenix spoke up. "Yep. Too bad."

Larry looked away for dramatic effect. "You see, Viola's grandpa really took a liking to me; he even gave me a nick name: _Asina muta..."_

Phoenix thought to himself. _You know, I speak a little Italian, and I think that's the Italian equivalent of "Dumbass." _

He continued. "...but he doesn't want her living in these conditions. He's buying her a new apartment on the beachfront, and he said something like: _"If you bring that Bambino ritardato with you, I'm not paying a penny of rent, capiche?" _It's nice to know I made such a good impression on him that he trusts me to be able to take care of his granddaughter like that." Larry shot a thumbs up, that idiotic grin returning to his face. "So, Laurice Deauxnim will become the next Vince Vango! And I will take care of my sweet Violin with my art!"

_I don't know what's worse; the fact that he butchered Vincent van Gogh's name or the fact that he just compared himself as an artist to a man who killed himself because his paintings didn't sell..._

Viola broke his train of thought. "Allow me to go get the two girls for you...I'm sure they'll be...happy to see you...hee...hee...hee..."

She left the room. Phoenix quietly thought to himself about how weird she was, because he had manners. Maya however, did not.

"Larry, you have a weird girlfriend." She said, a silly, yet happy grin plastered on her face.

"HUH!?" Larry flinched. With that, Trucy and Pearl came running in to the living room. "Mr. Nick! Mystic Maya!" Pearl hugged Maya while Trucy hugged Phoenix. _Ok, now let's get outta Dodge and to that Address that woman gave me. I have a feeling I'm going to find something very important there._

Almost singlehandedly, he pulled the 3 girls out of the apartment as Larry called out "Hey, Nick! Don't you want some lunch!?" and down to the cab. He got in and handed the driver the address, and they sped off.

* * *

**_NO__ MUSIC_**

* * *

_June 24th_

_1:01 p.m._

_Abandoned building_

* * *

_Old worn-down building added to court record._

They examined the outside of the old building before going inside; it looked like it hadn't been touched in years and was ready to fall in on itself. The parking lot in front of it was trashed, and there were a few big letters on top of the building that read "B n ay Pv . y " The rest had somehow fallen off.

Maya spoke up. "Wow. What a dump. Hey, Nick, when we're done here, can we go get some burgers?"

"Sure." With that, he tried opening the door, but it was locked. _I have a feeling whatever is inside this building is very important...and no one would mind if I forced my way inside._

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

The door flew open. "OK, come on, before anyone sees us." Maya and the 2 girls looked shocked; but Phoenix had to know what secrets this old building held.

When they walked inside, they gasped.

* * *

**Investigation ~ Core 2007 - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended**

* * *

_June 24th_

_1:06 p.m._

_Abandonded building - inside_

* * *

"N-Nick...? I-I don't like the feeling this place gives off..."

_Neither do I, Maya...it seems...so depressed, so full of despair...what is the significance of this place?_

His said something other than what his mind was telling him to. "W-Well, let's get to investigating.

He examined 2 chalklines that were on the floor, side by side. They were in a strange position, and seemed rather old; so old it was a miracle they were still there.. "Nick...this place makes me sad...but I don't know why...

"Hmmm..." _Logic...logic...what does logic tell me this means? Think like he would, Wright._

_Old Chalklines added to Court Record._

Next, he examined a large clutter of papers on top of a desk. He began going through them; many of them were news articles. _Joe Goode's granddaughter goes missing, drops out of race. _A red circle was on this article with the word HIM inside of it, same color.

_CEO of Angel Corporation commits suicide, wife follows suit._ Same circle, same word, same color.

"Wh-what? What is all of this?" Phoenix didn't know what to think. He kept going through these newspaper articles and seeing these articles of tragedies with that mark on them. _Grandson of Justice of the Peace found dead, 7 years old. HIM. _

_Wh-what does this all mean!? Who's HIM?_

_Papers shoved into court record._

With that, Maya spoke up, looking scared and sad. "Nick...this is a place of true pain and suffering...we need to leave."

_That's fine, even the girls are quiet and scared, and so am I. I think we've gotten all we're getting for now._

With that, they went back to the detention center in complete silence, all got some burgers, and went to talk to the one person who'd talk to them and could know what all this means.

* * *

_Detention Center_

_1:24 p.m._

_June 24th_

* * *

Phoenix was going over his evidence once more before he tried ripping the truth from Kaden.

_Wine Bottle._

_Papers from Abandoned building._

_Abandoned building._

_USB Port._

_Old chalk outlines._

_Wine Glass added_

_Broken Flower Vase _

_Photograph 1 (of crime scene)_

_Photograph 2 (of victim)_

_Magatama._

_Attorney's badge._

___Franziska's testimony_.

Maya spoke up, the effects of that building still bothering her. "Are you ready, Nick...?"

Phoenix nodded, and the guard let Kaden Gray in through the door and sent him to the seat across from Wright.

"Hey, Phoenix. What's up?" Phoenix presented his magatama, and 5 psyche locks appeared.

_This man...this man is hiding something that will turn this entire case around. Kaden Gray, you're hiding something very important from me, and believe me, I WILL pry it from your mind._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm ready for the next chapter! Ughh! I wanted to keep you hanging on; sorry about the lack of updating, I hit a wall yesterday, and I had some business to take care of all day today. I'll write more tonight. **

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	16. Chapter 16: Kaden's Psyche-Locks

CHAPTER 16

* * *

**Mentality Lock (Psycho Lock) 2007 - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended**

* * *

"Kaden, you're hiding something from me." Phoenix's voice had a deadpan tone to it, quietly screaming seriousness.

The academic prodigy seated across the glass window pane's demeanor completely changed. "Hmmm...and what do you propose I'm hiding, Wright?"

"You're not telling me everything you know about the death of Ms. Rose, are you?"

Kaden didn't budge. "Maybe, maybe not. Who's to say?"

"Me. Listen up, Gray. The fact of the matter is, I've defended 2 guilty people too many now, and I need to know...did you kill Ms. Sidney Rose?"

"You've asked me that, Wright. No, and I place it on my very life; if I'm lying, strike me dead right now."

_Hmmm...I'm not doubting him; he's innocent._ "Then, who killed Sidney Rose? How'd you come into possession of that wine bottle?"

Kaden smirked. "Ah, but Wright, I'm afraid it won't be that easy. Can you prove someone gave me that bottle?"

_Dammit! I don't have proof yet...nrghh! He knows that too! What can I do...?_

Trucy tugged on his sleeve. "Psst. Mr. Nick. Can I tell you something?" She was whispering, with a sense of urgency.

He didn't pay any mind, however. "Trucy, can it wait? I'm in the middle of something."

Trucy slapped him. "OW!" _Trucy! That's the behavior I expect from Pearl, not you!_

"Mr. Nick! Let me talk to him! Now!" _Ughh...fine. _He picked her up and sat her in his lap.

"Mr. Gray, can you repeat what you just said?" Her tone had a hint of proffessionalism about it, that he had never heard in such a little girl before.

"Ok, little girl. I fail to see what you're driving at, but I'll play along."

* * *

TRUCY-CENTRIC for a moment.

Trucy didn't know what this was, she could feel him being tense; she focused in, but she didn't quite understand how she did this. While he was talking, it was as if...he was stuck in glue. Him and everything around him seemed to slow down. She didn't understand this, but she did know he was tense...she just wanted to help Mr. Nick, after all.

_"Can you prove...someone gave me..." _She saw the bottom of his eyelid lightly twitch.

_GOTCHA! _Her high pitched squeal caught everyone off guard.

"T-Truce, what are you...?"

She didn't pay any mind to Mr. Nick, though. "Kaden Gray...you're protecting someone. I saw your eyelid twitch as you said "Someone gave me.""

* * *

Gray was shocked. "H-Huh!? S-s-so!?"

Phoenix was shocked at what the girl had done; she didn't know it, but after she called him out like that, two of his psyche locks shattered. "Kaden, so who are you protecting?"

He was silent and his arms were crossed; he looked off into nowhere for a moment. "...Hmmm. I don't know how that little girl did that...but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Ok, if I were to be protecting someone, why would I be doing so?"

Phoenix mulled over it for a second. "Because that person is someone you care about, of course."

He smirked again; "And just who do you propose this person is?"

Phoenix presented Seanna Gray's profile, and Kaden grew quiet. "Hmmm...you're wrong. I had no idea that woman was my mother or my former maid. She's must've undergone a ton of surgery, huh?"

No psyche locks broke, and Phoenix felt his soul tremble inside of him, as it often did when he was wrong. _If it's not Seanna Gray...then there's only one person it could be...one living person he cares about enough to where he would risk getting convicted of murder for..._

Phoenix presented the mayor's profile.

Kaden just crossed his arms. "..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...hmmmmmmm..." Kaden pulled out a piece of paper and began writing on it.

_What's he...? _He rolled the paper up into a small cylinder and pushed it through one of the holes in the wall, and then whispered. _"The walls have ears, Wright...now go."_

The remaining three psyche locks broke, and Phoenix and the 3 girls left Kaden sitting there in the center, secrets finally revealed, yet, they still had yet to discover what they were.

* * *

**Recollection ~ A Hurt Kitsune - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended**

* * *

The 4 of them got into a cab and went to the park. Phoenix put his hand into his pocket and felt the note Kaden had written; wondering what it could say. They pulled into the park, and the 3 girls went to play on the swing set. He took a seat on a bench and felt around in his pocket a little while more; his hand was wrapped tight around that note. _If this says what I think it does...I'm going to be running into a war with the mayor of Los Angeles. _He took a deep breath and pulled the note out of his pocket.

He wasn't ready to open it. He knew he had to, but what would it say? He looked over at Maya; her black hair had a bit of a dark blue shine to it in the sunlight that went well with her childlike grin she had from playing with Trucy and Pearl; she was trying to push them both with one hand, and the two little girls amused smile matched hers. They were screaming as they went higher and higher in the air; "Higher, Mystic Maya, higher!" Phoenix noted with a smile about how Trucy had taken up to calling Maya 'Mystic Maya', most likely because Pearl forced her to do so.

Seeing the 3 girls he had grown to see as his family (Even Trucy, who would be staying for at least 6 months more) this happy gave him strength. He unrolled the piece of paper and read it to himself.

* * *

_ Phoenix Wright,_

_ If you fight a war you can't win, you won't be the first, and you know you won't be the last._

_Fate doesn't exist, it's an unnatural selection; miracles will never happen, and evil does defeat good._

_Heed these words of advice, and good luck to what you choose to do. _

_ -Kaden Riley Gray_

* * *

Phoenix felt chills as he noted how vague Kaden had been with his note; he then realized that Kaden wasn't trying to protect the Mayor because he _cared_ about him; he was protecting him because he was _scared._

Phoenix knew he had 2 more stops to make before he was done that day; one at Edgeworth's office to Subpeona the mayor, and another stop at the abandoned building, to uncover more of the secrets of the JY-2.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kaden's warning note had extreme meaning to it, but he worded it vaguely in order to protect himself.**

**Here's a translation of what he meant by it, for those who don't understand it.**

_**Phoenix Wright,**_

_**If you try and take him down, he'll make sure you die.**_

_**It's not fate that brought you here, you have a choice in what to do here; just know that you'll lose if you try.**_

_**Good luck.**_

_**-Kaden Riley Gray**_

_**Scary, huh?**_

_**Happy Reading, dudes!**_

_**-ghostfacekiller39**_


	17. Chapter 17: The Man who Made the Game

CHAPTER 17

* * *

**Investigation ~ Core 2007 - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended**

* * *

That lurking feeling of being watched followed Phoenix and Maya all the way from the park to Larry's apartment (He didn't want to, but he felt as if Pearl and Trucy would be safe, er, more safe, there.) to Edgeworth's office. When they got there, Phoenix's palms were sweaty. He knocked on the door to the sound of Edgeworth's voice ringing out "Come in, Wright." Phoenix didn't know how Edgeworth knew who it was, but he didn't care. He had more important things to worry himself about.

He and Maya walked into the room to find the husband and wife couple sitting on the couch as they were yesterday, Syble napping on Franziska's lap as her and Edgeworth sipped on a cup of tea each. "How can I help you, Wright?" Edgeworth didn't know the seriousness of the situation; maybe Phoenix was best to inquire about a few things before filling in Edgeworth on the plan.

Maya, unbeknownst to Phoenix, had been motioning for Franziska to come outside to have a talk with her. Franziska, and by extension, Syble, got up from their seat on the comfy red couch with an "Excuse me, Miles and Phoenix Wright. I have some business I must tend to at the moment."

With that, Phoenix (Whom, despite forging a bit of a friendship with Franziska through Edgeworth and Maya, was still more than a little scared of her. How Pearl had the gall to stand up to her like that was beyond him.) felt it was safe to move directly in front of Edgeworth as he sipped his tea. "Edgeworth...how'd things with Armstrong turn out?"

Edgeworth took a long, loud sip of his tea; "It was like a game of chess, Wright. Once I put him in a checkmate, he broke down and admitted to having his beloved restaurant shut down, and a wealthy man promised to re-open it if he were to give an incriminating testimony against our friend Mr. Gray. He was very unwilling to give a name, though. It was almost as if he were...scared for his life."

Phoenix knew this was the time. "Edgeworth...I have a pretty good idea as to who this 'person' is..." With that, he presented Mayor Deacon Black's profile.

Edgeworth did a spit-take. "AHHHHHH! That tea is still burning hot, Edgeworth! Did you have to spit it on my suit like that!? I was going to wear this to court tomorrow!"

Edgeworth was too shocked by Phoenix's seemingly outrageous claim to care very much for it. "My apologies, Wright, but surely you jest! What reason would Mayor Black have to try to incriminate his own adopted son!? Kaden Gray is the successor to his throne, after all, Wright!"

Phoenix was even more scared to give the reason as to why he would do so. "Edgeworth...he killed her."

Edgeworth grew dead serious, a hint of darkness in his tone; "Wright, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. If you're going to accuse the mayor of Los Angeles, a very well-loved one to boot, you'll need two things you have yet to present me with; a motive, and evidence of his crime, or else everything you know will fall through. Tell me, Wright, what do you propose his motive to be?"

Phoenix had only one idea; he presented the USB port. "Edgeworth, whatever is on this USB port is his motive. I promise." _I just made a promise I'm not so sure I can keep..._

"Very well, Wright. I'll send for Gumshoe; he might actually be of some assistance in this matter." With that he placed a call to Criminal Affairs, to send for Dick Gumshoe _immediately._ Phoenix noted the grim tone of Edgeworth's voice as he said the word.

Less than 5 minutes later, the sound of Franziska's whip cracking echoed on the otherside of the door. Gumshoe ran inside huffing and puffing, followed by Maya and Franziska (and Syble), who had both much more calmly followed suit. "Mr. Edgeworth, sir! You called!"

Edgeworth didn't open his eyes and tapped his finger against his shoulder irately. "Gumshoe, this is of dire urgency. Did I not say _immediately? _Expect this to be brought up in your next salary negotiation." Gumshoe flinched.

"Yo, Nick? What's with the seriousness here?" _That's right... _Phoenix thought to himself. _I never told her about Kaden's note. _

Edgeworth plugged the USB port into his computer. "You'll all 3 see soon enough. Detective!" Gumshoe stood tall and threw up a salute. "Yes sir!?"

Edgeworth tapped his finger against his shoulder, except this time his eyes were open and he was much more visibly irritated. "Franziska?" His wife just nodded and let her whip fly. _CRACK! _"ARKKKK!"

Edgeworth's pose didn't change. "Detective, there is no room for foolishness at the moment. Try to access the files on this drive, and remember, your instant noodles depend on it."

Gumshoe deflated as he took a seat in Edgeworth's chair at his mahogany desk and began typing, and the other 4 all gathered around him. His fingers were blazing over the keyboard, as he was typing for his life; his salary couldn't stand to take anymore of a hit than it already has. Finally, after all the pressure he had shaped under while hacking that USB port, he was able to access the files.

"Very good, Gumshoe, now go." Edgeworth maintained absolute seriousness. "Urghh..." Gumshoe slowly walked out of the office, and Edgeworth took his seat.

Edgeworth began thumbing through the files on it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Franziska spoke up, hugging herself tight; "Wh-what is all this!?"

Phoenix spoke up. "...It's blackmail. On almost everyone important in the city." _CRACK! _"Urpp!"

"Phoenix Wright! Do not tell me what I already know!" She was tugging on her whip, and Syble started hissing at him.

_B-But you asked! _Edgeworth broke his thoughts. "...Wright. You've supplied a motive. Now, you must supply evidence. Can you do that?"

Phoenix thought for a second. "...No."

Edgeworth glared at him; his glare had such an icy freeze to it, it stopped Phoenix dead in his tracks. "Erp...I can provide testimony."

Edgeworth continued his glare. "Wright, don't tell me; Kaden Gray."

Phoenix nodded. "Yes; is there a problem?"

Edgeworth stood up, eye to eye with the renowned defense attorney. "Wright...you know the defendant's testimony cannot be trusted in a court of law."

Wright met his glare back; "Yes; but it's all we have at the moment."

Edgeworth mulled over it. "Hmm. Very well. I'll file a report, and call the both of them to the stand tomorrow."

Phoenix nodded. "Thanks, Edgeworth."

Miles Edgeworth didn't open his eyes and continued tapping his shoulder as they made their way out of his office.

Maya spoke up. "Gee...I didn't..." She picked herself back up. "Are we done, Nick?"

Phoenix opened the door to the taxi cab for her; "No; I have one more place I want to investigate."

Maya's eyes widened; "O-Ok."

* * *

**_SAME MUSIC; Start from beginning_**

* * *

_Abandoned Building - interior_

_2:32 p.m._

_June 24th_

* * *

_God..._ Phoenix thought to himself. _This place is so...cold._

Maya had grown sullen. "Nick...this place's aura is...depressing."

He nodded. "I know, Maya."

Before he started, she spoke up once more. "Nick...I feel like someone's watching us."

He nodded again. "I know, Maya."

With that, he began tearing the place apart; it reminded him a bit of Fey & Co. the night Mia was killed; the place was a wreck, the only light was coming from a window, and there was even a large potted plant that reminded him of Charley.

He found nothing; he was stressed, and fell to his knees. Maya's voice did manage to soothe him a bit. "Nick...let's go."

He spoke up. "No. I have one more place I'd like to check." With that, he turned over the potted plant, and found a small slip of paper; it was old, and the faded words were written in blood, but he did manage to make out what it said; _Deacon Black._

"Maya...I've done it. I've tied these two cases together. Let's go. Hurry." When they turned, they jumped and gasped.

* * *

**Misham Studio - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended (I've always called it Drew Studio, but whatever.)**

* * *

An old man in a green suit with a cane and mutton chops stood, blocking the exit. He sighed and adjusted his glasses, causing a demonic glare in them. The glare didn't leave, even after he was done adjusting them; he just kept his finger in place. _Mayor Black._

He sighed. "...Wright. You should know better than to be sneaking around dark places like this...an evil person lurking in the shadows could...seriously hurt you." He smiled, with a mocking voice attached to it. "And I don't want my young Kaden's defense to be hurt...at least not until I'm through with him."

Phoenix quietly, but audibly, muttered under his breath. "...You did it, didn't you? You killed Sidney Rose...and Bono Gray."

He smiled the exact same smile he had given him in the defendant's lobby that morning; except this one didn't seem as warm and friendly. "Don't undersell me, Wright; the thief, too."

Maya spoke up. "But...but why?"

He put his finger back up to his glasses. "Oh, come now; life's like a game of chess: The pawns must go first. Hence the thief; these people love me, Wright. And I love them...loving me. You get the picture? That pesky Private Eye Gray...he was truly a thorn in my side. Digging and pressing to find out more about me; surely, I couldn't allow him to continue once he hit success. The thief? I couldn't risk him knowing what that Gray man had uncovered; so, they both had a sudden stop on their individual paths of life."

Phoenix muttered under his breath. "You're paranoid..." He then spoke up. "As for the woman and the boy?"

The mayor smiled again; a happy, friendly smile, but it didn't feel that way. "Ah, yes...someone had to take a fall; poor woman, good detective with the local precinct, I heard. Anywhom, I didn't know who she really was at the time, but..." His smile faded into a childish grin. "She was a damn good housekeeper. Hmph, probably the reason she's still breathing, eh, Wright?"

Phoenix was absolutely silent, but Maya spoke up. "What about Kaden!? You didn't completely answer the question!"

He smiled happily. "Oh, yes, my apologies. The boy...he knew too much for me to just let him by...but he was a bit famous, wasn't he? Bleh, a prodigy or something. Anywhom, I took him in and deemed him to be my successor. That way I could keep him caged and still be viewed in favor of the public eye." He smiled jovially; "Who doesn't love it when an orphan who had just been put through the trials he had been through is taken in by someone like myself and given a good life?"

Phoenix spoke up. "Damn you! ...you, you monster! How could you!?"

He smiled; "Listen, Wright; I only look out for #1, contrary to popular belief. Other people are just tools at my disposal..." He gained a demonic look in his eye. "...don't think I'm being a cliché villain, though. I learned a long time ago you had to do what you had to do to stay on top of the hill, Wright. One day, I'm willing to bet you do the same."

Phoenix turned pale. _This man...this man destroyed so many lives...just because of his own paranoia...and everyone loves him for it. He ripped apart a family, and I'm sure he's done the same to many others..._

"I'll...I'll get you for this, Black..."

The mayor smiled. "No, you won't. You think I'll just let you leave like this?" He snapped his fingers, and 5 large men suddenly appeared behind him. "Now, hand me what you've taken."

Phoenix could feel himself sweating. "N-No..."

The mayor smiled. "Very well. Men, you know what to do."

Phoenix and Maya blacked out after that.

* * *

Somehow, Phoenix woke up in an empty Offment, Maya still unconscious by his side. He felt around his person; all he could find was his Attorney's badge and his magatama.

All of the evidence was gone. Every last piece.

_Damn you, Deacon Black...you'll pay for what you've done, by my hand; even if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Damn you, Deacon Black...**

**I love the support I'm getting from everyone. Everyone who writes fanfic for this series should get the same, just so you all know, dudes :P**

**AA's Serene Place, my profile for details, review :D**

**Happy Reading Dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Day 2 of the Trial starts in Ch. 19; I'm using this chapter to further explore the budding romance between Maya and Phoenix. Like, I feel, er, know that it's taken a backseat to the trial, but believe me, the two work hand in hand. **

**Happy Reading Dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**

* * *

Maya awoke on the hardwood floor of the Offment to the smell of eggs being cooked on a skillet. She loved eggs for breakfast..._but isn't it nearly dinner time now?_

She quickly pushed herself up and ran into the kitchen to find Nick standing over a hot stovetop, already changed into his sweats. Maya laughed to herself; she had always thought that this made him look like a hobo. He turned to see her snickering; "So, how do you like your eggs, Maya?" She smiled at him; with the skillet in his hand and the smile on his face, the hobo look worked on him. "Scrambled." Her tone had a bit of an unintentional cutesy-ness to it. He smiled at her and went back to cooking.

She placed her hand on her forehead as she left the kitchen to go to her favorite room, A.K.A. the living room. She had awoke with a headache, and felt the need to set down. She was still feeling perky and happy, for reasons unbeknownst to her, but the pain in her head held a small, dark cloud over those feelings of happiness.

She grabbed the remote and turned on the television to find the channel 3 news on. She thought the lady on the tv had a funny voice; it sounded like she had glue in her mouth and she was talking through her nostrils, which also had glue in them. Her voice made Maya laugh, but it also made her think of Pearly and Truce, because they all would've laughed at this together.

"HEY, NICK!" She heard the sound of metal falling down and crashing to the floor in the kitchen, accompanied by a long sigh.

"Yes, Maya?" He walked into the living room, covered in half-cooked egg yolk. She turned around on the couch and peeked her head over, knees on the cushion and elbows rested where her head should be. She started giggling at him, and, in return, he turned a darker shade of red in embarressment. "...yeah, well, this is your fault, you know."

"How's it my fault!?"

"Well..." He held his arms out to either side like a certain prosecutor they both knew and smirked. "You ARE the one who screamed loud enough to be heard all the way down in Arizona Bay."

She could feel the redness flowing to her face as she blushed herself. "Oh...well! What about Pearly and Truce!"

Phoenix thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we should pick them up from Larry's apartment before it gets any later...who knows, since we're not having eggs for dinner anymore, maybe we could stop by and pick up a few burgers when we're all done here. How's that sound?"

Maya smiled at the sound of the prospect of getting burgers for dinner hit her ears; "It sounds like a plan, Nick!"

With that, she watched Phoenix go into their room to change. Once the door closed, she pulled out her cell phone and began dialing Franziska's number.

She placed the phone up to her ear; the ringing irritated her. She didn't like making phone calls, she wanted to text, but she had yet to convince her best friend to get that feature on her phone. She could hear her saying; _"Anyone worth talking to will call and speak, not just through foolish, half-completed words sent from phone to phone."_

Maya sighed. Franziska may have been 19, but she sure didn't act like it. The other line picked up. "And neither do you, Maya Fey." Franziska's German accent sounded from her phone through her ear. This didn't bother Maya; she knew had it been Franziska calling her she probably would've been able to answer whatever she had been thinking.

"Hm, so, Franziska...are you ever going to start texting like every other person out there?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that question, Maya Fey."

"Yep! Guess I do. So...we..umm, ran into the mayor..."

The other line was silent for a bit, but after a moment the silence was swept away. "...are you and Phoenix Wright hurt?" _Huh. Franziska seems actually worried._

"No, we're fine, but we lost all of our evidence." Maya responded, inexplicably grinning.

"Hmph." The force off of that sound Franziska made seemed to blow through the phone. "I should have expected nothing less of a foolish fool who foolishly would walk into a dangerous situation and lose all of his foolish evidence like a fool." _Yep, there she is. There's the woman I know and love._

With that, Phoenix walked out of the bedroom. "Ready, Maya?"

Maya spouted out "Hold on, Lemme finish up this phone call, Nick."

"Ok." He was smiling. Maya just stared at him. After a bit, that stare turned into a glare. "Oh, right." With that, he walked back into his room.

She heard the door shut, and checked to make sure the coast was clear. "Franziska...there's something I need to tell you about...something about me and Nick..."

"H-Huh? O-Ok, Maya Fey. Go on." Maya noted how that statement had caught Franziska off guard, and then went on to tell her all about her struggles of adapting to the relationship, and her plan for retribution. She felt, however, that she hadn't finished talking to Franziska about these things that night.

When she was done, she yelled for Nick to come out of his room; he did, and she dragged him out to go get Pearl and Trucy. Before she knew it, they were in the taxi cab, heading over to Larry and Viola's apartment.

They found their way to his door, and, just like earlier, Phoenix was reluctant to knock. Maya urged him to, and finally, he closed his eyes and performed the dubious task.

The door flew open, and Pearl and Trucy came running out. They gave Larry and Viola a goodbye and went into the taxi cab.

They started towards the burger joint they frequented. Maya was coming to realize her thoughts were more than a bit clouded at the moment; she wasn't really focusing in on what was around her. She had drifted off into this cloud of grayness, and before she knew it, they were sitting at the table, eating their meals.

She wasn't thinking with words; she was planning. She realized what she had to do; she reached in her pocket and felt for a couple of quarters. She had a call she had to make the next morning; not to anyone the rest knew, but to someone she had only met once; a certain great thief she had only encountered once before.

After she made the call, and the rest of her plan fell into place, then, and only then, could she feel safe and secure under her current circumstances.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The plan is set into motion in this chapter. I had known how I was going to tie the romance and Turnabout Prodigy together since I started writing, but the implied cameo and the plan literally just came to me while I was in the shower, dudes. I just thought throwing the great thief into the mix would go over well. At least, I hope it will :P**

**AA's Serene Place, my profile for specifics, and review :P**

**Happy Reading Dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39 **


	19. Chapter 19: Trial: Day 2

CHAPTER 19

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I re-did the trial playlist on YouTube as follows:**

_**Unused - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended.**_

_**Logic and Tricks - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended**_

_**Trial - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All Music Extended**_

_**Misham Studio - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended**_

_**Questioning ~ Allegro 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

_**Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

_**Pressing Pursuit ~ Cross-Examination - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

_**Pursuit ~ Lying Coldly - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended**_

_**Pursuit ~ Cornered - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All Music Extended**_

_**Telling the Truth 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

_**Pursuit ~ Cornered - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended**_

_**Unlimited Corners - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended**_

_**Won the Lawsuit! ~ Another Victory - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All Music Extended**_

**That will be the order the tracks appear in, but not the order they are played; it will back track several times.**

**This day of trial should span 3 or 4 Chapters; it's not going into Day 3. It's going to be a tough one, and, hopefully, you dudes think it's an epic one. **

**Phoenix will be walking into the court with no evidence still, by the way, to take on the most powerful man in the city. It sounds pretty suspenseful, huh?**

**Well, Happy Reading Dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**

* * *

_Wright & Co. Law Offices_

_June 25th_

_? a.m. _

* * *

Phoenix had been lying in bed awake and alone for quite a while now; the darkness in his room seemed unforgiving given the circumstances of tomorrow's trial. He wished Maya would hurry up and come to bed, or he would have further loss of sleep; that would be quite a handicap in court in the morning.

The light from outside his dark room shine through as Maya walk inside. He was tired, but he still felt a wave of relief come over him. She laid down beside him and whisper "Goodnight, Nick. I love you."

"I love you too, Maya." With that, he finally was able to get some well-needed rest.

The alarm set for 7 went off, and he slowly opened his eyes to look at the beautiful girl who was laying, sleeping beside him.

Only she wasn't there.

He sat up with a gasp. "Maya!?" _She's...she's always sleeping when I'm awake! _He frantically searched the bed and his room, but she was nowhere to be found. He got up and ran outside to the living room.

Pearl and Trucy sit on the floor, each drinking a cup of juice as they watched tv. "Pearl! Trucy!" They turned with shocked looks on their faces; it was safe to say they weren't expecting him to burst out of his room like that. _SMACK!_

Phoenix ignored the juice dripping down his face. "S-Sorry, Mr. Nick! You scared me!" _Huh. Trucy threw her juice. I thought it was Pearl._

"It's fine, there's more important things to deal with right now! Where is she!?" The two little girls still looked a tad bit frightened. "W-Who? Mystic Maya?"

"Yes! Yes! She's gone!" Phoenix was worried, as if...she had left him. Trucy seemed pale herself, but that was probably only because of the way he was acting. Pearl was grinning, though.

"Mr. Nick, she left really early this morning. She said to give you this." Pearl dug around her acolyte outfit and pulled out a crumpled up note.

Phoenix smoothed it out and began reading it to himself.

_Nick,_

_I'll see you later today. Had something I had to go do. Go get Kaden an acquittal!_

_Later! :D :P_

Phoenix crumpled the note back up and put it in his pocket. A small wave of relief came over him knowing that she'd be coming back, but it was far outweighed by the worry of where she went and what she had to go do.

He heard the sound of Pearl's voice ringing through his ears. "Mr. Nick? She told us to make sure you went to court today." He turned his attention to the two girls, who looked as determined as ever. "So come on! Let's go get that man she said talked bad about Mr. Ed-ji-worth!"

_Huh. She must really hate Mayor Black if she told Pearls a lie like that. _As soon as that thought left his mind, he had been pulled out to the taxi, seemingly in the blink of an eye.

* * *

_****__**Unused - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended.**_

* * *

_Defendant's lobby_

_9:09 a.m._

_June 25th_

* * *

Phoenix walked up to shake Edgeworth's hand, but his opponent for that day put him off, and maintained his pose with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Wright...I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into." _CRACK!_

He turned his attention to Franziska, who was even angrier than Edgeworth, per usual. However, she was flaming mad this time, rather than just her perpetual hostility. "Phoenix Wright! Maya told me about how you lost all of your evidence yesterday!" _CRACK! _"You fool! Do you know what level of risk we're all at today, going up against the mayor of Los Angeles!?" _CRACK! _"If we fail to convict him, we'll all surely lose our badges!"

_Urp..._ Luckily, Edgeworth came in to save him; or at least, try to calm Franziska down; "Franziska, come now. I'm sure we won't lose our badges if we don't convict him." _CRACK!_

"OW!" Phoenix yelped. He hadn't braced himself for that one. "Why'd you hit me!?"

Kaden meekly interrupted for a moment, but it was obvious she wasn't going to reply, anyway. "M-Mr. Edgeworth...?"

The esteemed prosecutor turned and looked at him, asking 'what!?' with his eyes instead of his mouth.

"I-I wouldn't be so sure about that...he has very close ties to the Prosecutorial Investigation Committee..." he turned his attention to the man defending him that day; "...and the Bar Committee."

Edgeworth and Phoenix both glared at him with an intense hatred, for at least that moment, both trying to send the same message. _Dammit, Gray! Don't provoke her any more than she already has been!_

The bailiff walked in as they were staring down Kaden. "MR. EDGEWORTH!? MR. WRIGHT!?" _Ughh...not Meekins. _"HIS HONOR IS READY FOR THE TWO OF YOU, SIRS!" Edgeworth walked out, followed by Kaden. Franziska was making her way out next, but Phoenix stopped her just short.

"Franziska..." she turned around, a look of irritation on her face. "What, Phoenix Wright!?"

He didn't raise his voice; he maintained absolute serenity, despite wanting to flinch and hide in a corner at the sound of her yelling. "...I know you know where Maya is." With that, the background faded and chains appeared, locking away her mind, and 3 psyche locks came into Phoenix's vision.

_Dammit, von Karma! I can't break these...I have nothing to work with, and you know that!_

He sighed as they both left for courtroom #3. _Maya Fey! Where ever you are, I...you better be safe!_

* * *

**_Logic and Tricks - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended_**

* * *

_Black Manor _

_June 25th_

_9:15 a.m._

* * *

"Are you ready, Maya?" Kay Faraday inquired as she sit hunched over her bag of tools. They had met at a Steel Samurai/Jammin' Ninja play-off (they both performed stage acts,and the audience voted which one they liked more.) about a month back. _Of course, the Steel Samurai won. _She thought, wanting to grin, but the butterflies in her stomach prevented her from doing so.

"Um...I'm a little nervous..." She replied, looking up at the side of the really tall house; they were lucky and found a window someone had left open on the west side of the huge house.

Kay beamed. "That's okay, me too! This is my first job!"

Maya deflated. "What!? I thought you were a great thief!?"

Kay grinned from ear to ear. "Yep, I sure am!"

Maya continued on. "But...how!? How can you be a great thief if you haven't stolen anything before!?"

Kay stood up and crossed her arms, and her face looked as if she were contemplating what Maya had said. "Huh...I guess I'm not a thief yet. But I am great!"

Maya deflated once more. _Ughh..._

"Welp, ready, Fey?"

"Ready, Kay..."

With that, Kay pulled a rope out of her small brown bag around her shoulder, and tossed said rope through the open window and began her climb. Maya tugged on the rope a bit, and realized something. "Psst! Kay!"

Kay turned. "Yes?"

"Don't you need a-" With that, Kay came falling down, landing on top of Maya. _CRASH! _When she landed, it sounded as if someone had bowled a strike.

They both sat a bit and rubbed they back of their heads. Kay finished her sentence for her, albeit in a grumpy tone. "...Hook?"

Maya nodded, and Kay pulled a grappling hook out of her smaller bag; she attached it to her rope and tossed it up through the window once more. Once she heard the sound of the hook locking in place against the window ledge, she began her climb up to the top, with Maya following suit.

When Maya crawled through the window, she managed to get her leg caught on something and stumbled and faceplanted on the floor in front of her, causing a loud sound to echo throughout the large house. _SMACK!_

Kay turned and shushed Maya, and then walked over to the window ledge where Maya had tripped and let the hook off and threw it out the window.

"Kay!" Maya whispered. "What'd you do that for!?"

Kay grinned. "Oh, I was erasing evidence of someone coming in through this window!"

Maya deflated again. "But how are we going to get out!?"

"...Ooooohhhhhhh, right..." Kay picked herself back up. "But hey! It's alright! We still have the front door, right?"

Maya let out a sigh as she rubbed her nose where it had hit the floor.

* * *

_****__**Trial - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All Music Extended**_

* * *

___Courtroom #3_

___June 25th_

___9:15 a.m._

* * *

The gallery was going crazy as the judge made his way up to the stand.

_Th_e_y're calling Mayor Black to the stand!? Why is that?_

_Mayor Black will set things right in this trial! I know the women who took the stand yesterday is the killer! She's Seanna Gray! She's the murderer! _

_Yeah! She's already killed twice! Mayor Black won't let her escape!_

Phoenix was in a cold-sweat as the judge made his way up to his chair. _Man...the trial hasn't even started yet, and the gallery is already against me!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _"Order!" He turned his attention to Edgeworth and Franziska behind the prosecution's bench. "Now, normally I'd ask for the opening statement, but I understand the prosecution has filed a subpoena for Mayor Black?"

Edgeworth nodded. "Y-Yes. The defense has accused Mayor Deacon Black of the murder of Ms. Sidney Rose, and provided me with..." Phoenix saw right through Edgeworth; it was as if he could read his mind, at least, almost. _I can't say motive, because Wright has no evidence. Hmmm..._

for me to call him to the stand and have the defense cross-examine him." _Well, I guess I know what Maya was talking about yesterday about being able to read minds like that._

The gallery went into another uproar.

_That sleazebag lawyer! How desparate! Trying to make our beloved Mayor look like...like a cold-blooded demon!_

_Mommy! I hate lawyers! WAAAAAAHHHHH!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _"ORDER! ORDER!"

_Did I make a little kid cry...? _The crowd was in an uproar; it was quieter than the Dodgers-Angels game they had all gone to, with about 50,000 fewer people.

Before the judge could quell them down anymore, someone at the witness stand shushed them, and they all went quiet.

* * *

**Pause** **Music**

* * *

_Deacon Black. _

"...Now, now, citizens of Los Angeles...my friends. I think..." He adjusted his glasses, creating that demonic glare.

* * *

**____****Misham Studio - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended**

* * *

_You're one to talk, friend..._

"Agreed, Mayor."

"Hmph. I'm glad you can see things my way. Now, let's get this cross-examination over with. I have a lunch date at 11 that I absolutely will not miss."

The judge nodded. "Very well. May we hear your testimony about..." His honor's eyes widened. "Er..."

Deacon Black adjusted his glasses once more. "Hmmm...I think I'll testify as to why I cannot be the killer?"

The judge nodded. "Very well. Does the Prosecution have any objections?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "The prosecution has no objections, your honor."

"Very well. The defense?"

Phoenix shook his head. "No, your honor."

The judge nodded. "Mayor Black, you may begin with your testimony."

Black smiled; "Always a pleasure, your honor."

* * *

_**Questioning ~ Allegro 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

* * *

_**WHY I COULDN'T HAVE BEEN THE KILLER:**_

_Well, Nicky, as much as it pains me to say it, _

_I believe Kaden has a much better chance of being the killer than I._

_After all, he was at the location of the murder, was he not?_

_Also, I have an alibi witnessed by the entire nation._

_The Angels-Dodgers game was aired nationally, was it not?_

_Ah, yes, I threw out the first pitch._

_Hit 84, I believe. I still got it at 58 years, eh?_

_Anywhom, back on topic. I believe you also witnessed my appearance at the game, Nicky._

_I can clearly remember you and that mousey girl on the screen._

_Ah, young love. It sends chills of happiness down my spine._

_Anywhom, you yourself should be able to confirm my alibi, Nicky._

_After all, the entire nation saw you and that girl as well as I._

* * *

**_Pause Music_**

* * *

The judge didn't know how to respond. "Er...Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, your honor?"

The judge's normally happy and childish face grew serious. "I hope you're aware about how airtight that testimony is. Had it been, say, Kristoph Gavin, or even your mentor, Mia Fey, I would not have allowed a cross-examination on this testimony...but I know you, Phoenix Wright. I'll allow a cross-examination on Mayor Black, but be aware that the slightest mistake on your end will not be tolerated; consider it, I don't know, an early birthday present if I don't hand down the unlimited penalty. Am I clear, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix was sweating. "Crystal, your honor."

"Good. Proceed with the cross examination."

_I have no evidence, and he beat around the bush to throw me off even further. I'll have to smooth out this testimony._

* * *

**_Restart Music._**

* * *

_Well, Nicky, as much as it pains me to say it, _

_I believe Kaden has a much better chance of being the killer than I._

_HOLD IT! _"Mayor Black, you could have easily known about Kaden having to bring his own bottle of wine and switched his bottle with the poisoned one!"

The mayor smiled. "Hmph. Quite the claim, Nicky. I think we need proof before you go out and make accusations like that. Do you have any evidence? Hah. Can you even provide a motive?"

_Damn you! You know I don't, and I would've easily been able to had it not been for you!_

"I take your silence as a 'no', Nicky. Might I continue?"

___After all, he was at the location of the murder, was he not?_

_HOLD IT! _Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk. "Just because he was at the scene of the crime does not make him the killer! With that line of logic, everyone who was at the restaurant that night should be tried for murder!"

The mayor smiled. "Hmmm...well, I can arrange for that, Wright."

_OBJECTION! _It was Edgeworth. "Mayor Black, that's basically an ideation for abusing your powers!" He slammed his hand on his desk. "That's basically admitting to corruption!"

"Eh...? So the prosecution is in on this, too? I'm sure my good friend Mr. Ichiyanagi would just love to hear about the corruption you're displaying at the moment, Prosecutor Edgeworth."

The judge nodded. "Objection sustained. Mayor, you can't say things like this up on the stand. Both the prosecution and the defense are right when they claim that you'd be abusing your-"

Black smiled as he glared at his honor. "If you'd like to continue being called 'your honor' Judge, then I suggest you overrule the prosecution's objection at once."

The judge flinched and began banging his gavel like a child. "Overruled! Overruled!"

"Might I continue with my testimony now?"

___Also, I have an alibi witnessed by the entire nation._

___HOLD IT!_ Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk once more. "You have yet to disprove my theory about you planting that poisoned bottle on my client, Mayor Black!"

The mayor smiled. "Oh? And why would I need to do that? You've yet to prove anything yourself, even in the slightest, Nicky. Can you prove your little theory?"

Phoenix felt like ripping his head off of his neck and throwing it across the courtroom. "Nrrrgggghhhhhhhh!"

Mayor Black adjusted his glasses, bringing that glare back to them. "Hmmmm...Nicky, you need to control your temper like that Gavin boy I hear so much about. I'm sure the Bar Committee would hate to have an attorney who couldn't control himself in a court of law, eh, Nicky?"

_You...!_

_The Angels-Dodgers game was aired nationally, was it not?_

_Ah, yes, I threw out the first pitch._

_Hit 84, I believe. I still got it at 58 years, eh?_

_Anywhom, back on topic. I believe you also witnessed my appearance at the game, Nicky._

_HOLD IT! _Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk one again. "You still could've easily-"

"Oh, shut it, Nicky. I've explained this time and time again, and I'm growing tired of doing so. Prosecutor, am I wrong when I say I shouldn't have to disprove his little theory unless he can prove it with decisive evidence?"

Edgeworth flinched and the bags beneath his eyes and the lines on his forehead became visible. "Nrrghh...you are correct when you say that, Mayor..."

Black smiled jovially. "Good. Now I'm going to continue, ok, Wright? Unless, of course, you can present some evidence."

_Nrrrrrggggggghhhhh...you..._

_Anywhom, back on topic. I believe you also witnessed my appearance at the game, Nicky._

_I can clearly remember you and that mousey girl on the screen._

_Ah, young love. It sends chills of happiness down my spine._

_Anywhom, you yourself should be able to confirm my alibi, Nicky._

_After all, the entire nation saw you and that girl as well as I._

* * *

_**Pause Music.**_

* * *

The judge turned his attention to Phoenix. "Well, Mr. Wright? His testimony does seem to prove he wasn't the killer. Can you disprove it?"

Phoenix was sweating. "I...I...I can't..." He buried his head into his hands, which were being held up by his elbows, which were propped on the defense's bench.

The judge nodded. "Very well, I believe I must let the witness leave."

_N-No...he's still going to get away with everything..._

"Mayor Black, you may leave the stand now."

_OBJECTION! _It was Edgeworth.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, dudes, I'm going to have to leave a cliffhanger, because I want to keep y'all reading :) And my head is about to explode because I've never written a chapter this long :P**

**I'm getting really into this. Just so you know, Maya and Kay's break-in of Black Manor is happening at the exact same time as the trial, because then he'd be gone to court, so that was the only time they could do it. Expect Ch. 20 to pick back up with them. **

**Anyway, Review, AA's Serene Place, more details about it on my profile.**

**Happy Reading, dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	20. Chapter 20: Trial Continued

CHAPTER 20

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I'm starting writing Ch. 20 at 2:53 PM Central Time on July 31st, 2013. Just a note. I wrote Ch. 19 at around 6 in the morning, Central time, but I'm still feeling the heist/trial euphoria, dudes. I try to only update once a day, but I'm still feeling it.**

**I'm saying this because I'm bringing awareness to a condition I have that's been acting up lately; when I was like, little, I was diagnosed with Sideroblastic Anemia, which, like, is when your body produces these weird little things instead of healthy red blood cells, which, unlike other forms of Anemia, doesn't mean you have a low iron intake.**

**My type of Anemia is mostly found in alcoholics, but I received it from some syndrome with a really, really weird and long name, so they just said I have moderate MDS, which led to this blood disorder. I have to go get treatment every week to every other week, I just call it blood work, but it has some other type of name, which is also really weird.**

**In the long run, with the treatment going as planned, it really only causes me dizziness and great fatigue, but with the way it's been acting lately, I'm getting around 16 hours of sleep a day and I have trouble going outside and doing things (So I've been all over this section of the site and watching Pewdiepie and Cr1TiKaL videos :P). If it continues, I may have to go to the hospital for a couple of weeks, but it's progressively getting back under control, so I've been able to put that off. Recently, I've been going to bed around 4:00 pm Central time and waking up around 4:30 am Central time, with a nap that lasts a few hours between those two times. **

**So, although I've started writing this at this time, I probably won't be posting this Chapter until August 1st :P**

**It gets in the way sometimes of like, daily life, but I can get through. I'm just wanting to bring awareness to this condition, dudes :P**

**I guess I'm just talking about this because I don't have to give out my real name, and I love all my readers :D I'll always read and respond to PMs and take requests and things into consideration, as long as it doesn't completely throw off what I have planned. I just ask that you don't try to get me to contact you outside this site and if you have criticisms, please put them in a polite manner. I'll also review if asked, dudes XP I do try to read and review stories that aren't outside my preferences, but if you ask, I'll put my own preferences aside.**

**Anyway, I hope you know my signature by now...**

**Happy Reading Dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**

* * *

_**Logic and Tricks - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended**_

* * *

_Black Manor - ? room_

_9:28 a.m._

_June 25th_

* * *

Maya and Kay had yet to leave the strange room where they had entered. As expected from two teenage girls breaking and entering into the mayor of Los Angeles' (And to Maya's knowledge, a serial killer's) house, they were both quite nervous. Their hearts weren't on their sleeves, but it was a bit obvious.

"So...let's go out the door." Maya said, more in an asking tone than a statement.

"After you." Kay said with a smile.

Maya flared up at this; _but she's the one who claims to be a great thief! _"Ladies first."

Kay grew serious. "Then we'd both have to exit at the same time."

"Oh, yeahh..." Maya thought out loud.

Kay remained serious; "Alright, let's do this!" With that, they both ran outside the door, stumbling through and hitting the ground with a loud _THUD._ As they hit the floor, they realized they hadn't _opened_ the door, which led to them busting it down, both faceplanting on the wooden white rectangle beneath them. Maya looked up and began twitching her nose, and it felt like she was about to sneeze. She tried holding her breath to prevent herself from doing so, but to no avail. _A-CHOO!_

She heard Kay's voice and looked over to see her grinning. "You sound like a kitten when you sneeze!"

Maya held her finger up to her own mouth and shushed her. "Quiet!" She whispered. "There's probably housekeepers and maids on their way up here at this very moment! We need to hide!"

Kay grinned and gave her a thumbs up and they ran into the room across the hall and hid in the closet.

It was a dark, confined space, with the only light they were being allowed with coming through the slits in the closet doors. They kept moving around, but they were packed so tightly together that all it did was create more noise.

They began bickering "Scoot over!"

"No, you scoot over!"

"I can't!"

With that, they shut up as they heard the sound of a woman humming outside of the door. "Kay! Do something! What if she comes in here!?"

"Hold on...lemme think...a ha!" She pulled some metallic sounding oubject from the area beside her. "I'll just hit her a bunch of times in the head with this!"

Maya deflated. "KKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyy, that kills people!"

"Oh. I did not know that. Hmmmmmmmm..." Kay began thinking out loud. "Maybe...just maybe...a ha!"

"What now? You have an idea, right!?" Maya could feel herself getting anxious; she wanted to get out of this closet, and Kay had an idea. "Well!?"

"Ok...here's my idea:" The metallic object sounded off once again. "I'm going to go outside and hit her on the head with this over and over again!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaayyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

* * *

_**Pause Music**_

* * *

_9:28 am_

_June 25th_

_Courtroom #3_

* * *

Edgeworth slammed his hand on his desk. "The prosecution would like to request further testimony from this witness!"

The gallery went crazy once again.

_What!? What reason could that prosecutor have for that!?_

_They're working together! Booo!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _The judge sounded off his gavel, and the gallery quieted down. "Mr. Edgeworth! What reason could you have for requesting further testimony!? This witness shouldn't even be on the stand!"

Edgeworth was undaunted; his arms crossed, his eyes, closed. "The prosecution has reason to believe this witness is withholding a vital piece of information from the courtroom."

The judge's eyes widened. "Oh? And what reason do you have for making this accusation?"

Edgeworth held his arms out to his sides and looked right to left at each hand; "That's easy. His relationship with the defendant. He's Kaden's adoptive father, is he not?"

The judge's eyes widened. "Y-yes, but-"

Edgeworth smirked. "Then the prosecution believes the entire truth will be brought to light with a testimony regarding the witnesses relationship with the defendant."

The judge still looked a mite surprised; "But, I don't-" _CRACK! CRACK!_

"AH! AH! V-Very well! Witness! Please testify to the courtroom about your relationship with the victim!"

The mayor adjusted his glasses, causing that demonic glare that always struck fear into Phoenix's heart; "If you insist, Judge."

Phoenix looked over at Edgeworth in gratitude; he had saved the case. He was sitting in silence with his arms crossed and his eyes closed; Phoenix could tell he was thinking _You better not screw this up, Wright, or else we're all 4 done for, the judge included._

* * *

**_Questioning ~ Allegro 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended_**

* * *

_****__MY RELATIONSHIP WITH THE DEFENDANT_

_Hmmm...I find this matter to be a tad bit trifling, but..._

_I adopted young Kaden Gray when he was 7 years old._

_His mother had just killed his father and another man, so he was an orphan._

_He was a prodigy of some sort, I recall; the next great mind in our society._

_However, at 7 years old, he was an orphan,_

_ tossed aside by the world __because of the evil his parents had done._

_I couldn't just let such a great mind go to waste, so I took him in._

_One day, I believe he'll be an even better mayor than his old man._

_I don't see why you have reason to believe I'm hiding something from the court_

_Because I don't need to. I trust that Mr. Wright will get my son the verdict he deserves._

* * *

**_Pause Music_**

* * *

"Mr. Wright?" The judge actually seemed aware of the severity of this trial, and what was going on.

"Yes, your honor?"

His honor shot a heart-wrenching glare at Phoenix. "The court will not tolerate any further testimony past this unless a contradiction is found. You have one shot, am I clear?"

Phoenix was sweating. "Crystal, your honor." _I can't even press this guy the wrong way!_

The judge nodded. "Very well; you may begin the cross-examination."

* * *

_**Restart Music.**_

* * *

_Hmmm...I find this matter to be a tad bit trifling, but..._

_I adopted young Kaden Gray when he was 7 years old._

_His mother had just killed his father and another man, so he was an orphan._

_He was a prodigy of some sort, I recall; the next great mind in our society._

_However, at 7 years old, he was an orphan,_

_ tossed aside by the world __because of the evil his parents had done._

**_OBJECTION!_**

* * *

**_Pause Music._**

* * *

_I've got him now. _"Mayor Black...I believe you just bought yourself some extra time on the stand."

Black adjusted his glasses, creating that glare in his lenses. _I'm beginning to think he's doing that on purpose! _"Hmm...what makes you say that, Nicky?"

Phoenix refused to be intimidated. "Recall what you just said, Mayor Black..."

_tossed aside by the world_ _because of the evil his parents had done._

Mayor Black smiled. "Yes? What of it?"

Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk.

* * *

_**Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

* * *

"You said _his parents_, when the only one who allegedly had done any evil was his mother, Seanna Gray!"

The mayor adjusted his glasses. "Hmmm...I guess I did, didn't I? But just what of it? What bearing does this have on the matter at hand?"

Phoenix smirked. "Mayor Black, I think you held a grudge against Bono Gray, am I correct?"

The mayor adjusted his glasses and the court went in complete silence. "You say I held a grudge against the boy's father? Prove it, Wright."

_OBJECTION! _It was Edgeworth. "Mayor Black, there's no need for him to do so. He did not accuse you of having a rivalry with Bono Gray, but rather, posed the question, 'Did you'?"

The prosecutor slammed his hand on his desk. "Mayor Black, it should be you disproving the defense's claim!"

The gallery went into an uproar.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _"Order! ORDER!" Once the gallery quieted down, the mayor spoke up. "Mayor, the prosecution proves a valid point, can you disprove the defense's accusa...er, question?"

* * *

_**Pause Music.**_

* * *

"Hmmmmm..." The mayor adjusted his glasses. "Seeing as it hold no bearing on the matter at hand, I'll confess."

* * *

_**Recollection ~ A Hurt Kitsune - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended**_

* * *

"It's true. Bono Gray and I had a mutual hatred for each other."

The gallery went into an uproar, and the judge prepared his gavel, but the Mayor snapped his fingers and they all shut up. "...He was nothing but a rabid investigator trying to besmirch a good man's name. His reason? I don't know. I do know I personally caught him snooping around my home several times, but no matter what I did, he'd come back."

"..." The court had an eery silence as the Mayor continued.

"Hmmm...all Bono Gray was was a man who tried to destroy others to make himself famous and put himself on top. In the end, I think he got his just desserts, wouldn't you agree, Nicky?"

Phoenix was silent for a moment. "Yes...people who do ruin other people's lives for their own personal gain always get what they deserve in the end. People like me make sure of it, Mayor Black."

The mayor adjusted his glasses and smirked. "Hmph."

Phoenix continued. "But, why would you hate him to the point of having a personal rivalry with him, if he was just nothing more than an annoyance?"

The mayor adjusted his glasses. "...you, those two at the prosecution's bench, and the Judge up there in his chair should know the answer to that as well as anyone in the world, as guardians of the law, Nicky..."

"..." Phoenix didn't know how to respond.

"...There's no such thing as angels in the hearts of mankind. We all have our demons inside of us, Nicky, and most of us will do anything to prevent them from coming to light. I'm sure you've done your fair share of evil in the world, eh, Wright?"

Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk. "Mayor Black, what are you insinuating here?"

"I'm not insinuating anything, Wright. You're just letting your imagination get the better of you."

* * *

_**PAUSE MUSIC**_

* * *

_BANG! _The judge hit his gavel. "Mr. Wright, I'd like to understand where you're going with this line of questioning...but I fail to see it. Can you explain just what do you intend to prove with this line of questioning?"

Phoenix began sweating..._I can't...I can't prove anything..._

* * *

**_Logic and Tricks - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Extended_**

* * *

_9:34 am_

_June 25th_

_Black Mansion - Closet_

Kay peeked her head out of the closet door and gasped. "What is it, Kay?"

Kay looked back and smirked. "Maya, I have to go hit her over the head with this pole! She's listening to music on her radio, and she's opened a safe!" She threw her hand up in the air and grinned, causing the golden metal pole in her hand to hit the top of the closet door frame and create a loud noise.

"Kay! Be quiet! And what's in that safe?"

Kay grinned again. "The truth, Maya! The truth you wanted."

Maya jumped up. "Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

With that, they both snuck out of the closet and started creeping up behind the lady wearing a french maid's outfit.

As they got closer, Maya began to believe this wasn't a woman at all. Her legs were very hairy, she was barrel chested, she had a man's haircut, and she had a few whiskers poking out of her chin.

Kay must've been just as shocked as she was, or maybe more so, because she yelled something out loud. "G-GUMMY!?"

The maid/detective turned around and jumped, throwing his duster and his radio up in the air. "Uh-uh-um-uh-um..." He flared up. "What're you two doing here, pals!?"

Maya smiled. "I could ask why you're wearing a french maid's outfit, detective, but that's not my job, is it?"

Gumshoe was still flaring at the nostrils. "Yeahh, pal, well, it is mine!"

Kay seemed a bit confused. "You're a French Maid now, Gummy?'

"N-No! I'm guarding the safe!" He smiled. "Mayor's orders, pal!"

Maya smiled. "But, why in a french maid's outfit?"

Gumshoe flared up again. "T-That's not important, pal!" He smiled warmly, as if he knew what he was talking about. "What is important is that he promised me a 75% raise! No more instant noodles, pal!"

Kay and Maya looked at each other; they knew what to do. "Hey, Gummy..." Kay spoke up, putting on a pair of puppy dog eyes to boot. "I left something of mine in that safe...mind if I try to find it?"

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, pal..."

Maya spoke up. "Please! Don't be so heartless, Detective Oldnews!"

Gumshoe flared up once more. "That's Gumshoe, pal!"

Kay made her lip quiver. "It's okay, Maya...it...it was just my daddy's..."

"D'awwww..." Gumshoe looked upset with himself. "How...how could I be so heartless?" A tear fell from his eye. "Go right ahead, pal..."

With that, the two girls pushed past him and began gathering up the contents of the safe. "Thanks, Gummy!" With that, they ran off and out the door to the courthouse.

* * *

_**Pause Music**_

* * *

Gumshoe put his radio's headphones back into his ears and began to dust again, singing to the tune of "Who's a pretty french maid? I am, I am, who's a pretty french maid? That would be-" He looked into an empty safe and his lovely tune. He fell to his knees and looked to the sky, and let out a yell that would echo through the entire house while shaking both of his fists.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

_**Trial - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All Music Extended**_

* * *

_9:39 a.m._

_June 25th_

_Courtroom #3_

* * *

"I...I...I..."

The Judge banged his gavel. "Phoenix Wright, you've been unable to prove that the witness, Mayor Deacon Black, had any involvement with the murder of Ms. Sidney Rose."

The mayor smirked. _No...after everything...he still gets away._

The judge continued. "You have also been unable to prove your own client's innocence, Mr. Wright. I believe I'm ready to hand down my verdict."

Phoenix buried his head within his propped up hands. "N-No...p-please..." _He won. Mayor Black...he won._

"This court finds the defendant, Kaden Gray..."

* * *

**_Pause_ _Music_**

* * *

**GUILTY**

The courtroom went into a dead silence. All of a sudden, a _**voice**_ cried out.

**_HOLD IT!_**

_That...that voice...**Maya?**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh ho, Maya and Kay save the day. I'm sorry for the long note at the top, it's just something I've wanted to discuss on here for a while, and I thought that it'd be a good time for some reason.**

**I honestly think the climax of this chapter though was French Maid Gumshoe, though XP**

**Did anyone catch the Llamas with Hats reference, by the way? :P**

**AA's Serene Place, more details on my profile, and review. **

**Happy Reading Dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	21. Chapter 21: Trial Bridge

CHAPTER 21

* * *

_**Telling the Truth 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

* * *

Phoenix, along with the rest of the courtroom, turned the other way to see Maya and some girl with a key in her hair whom Phoenix didn't recognize, standing proudly at the door.

The gallery erupted and the judge slammed his gavel with vehement force "Order! ORDER!"

He turned his attention over to Maya and the girl, who by now had found themselves behind the defense's bench beside Phoenix. "You two! Just who do you think you are, interrupting a trial like this!? I have half a mind to hold the both of you in contempt-"

Maya slammed her hands on the desk. "We have proof, your honor! We have incriminating evidence! Mayor Black's the killer! We can prove it!"

The gallery erupted into an uncontrollable frenzy, as Mayor Black grabbed onto his tie at the stand and began to sweat, an angry look in his eyes.

The gallery couldn't be quelled by the judge, and the man on the witnesses' stand did nothing to help. The judge tried yelling over the crowd; "Y-You 5!" He pointed at the prosecution, and then swept his finger to Phoenix and the two girls. "In my chambers, immediately!"

Once they found themselves inside of the judge's chambers, they could still hear the roar of the gallery from outside. Franziska, Edgeworth, Phoenix, Maya, and Kay all found themselves standing before a judge, all 6 hardly able to think because of all the noise from outside.

The judge was pacing back and forth behind his desk. All of a sudden, he turned and slammed his hands on his own mahogany desk, causing various childish trinkets and the retrieved evidence that sit on top to rattle. "You two!" He pointed at Kay and Maya, red in the face with anger. "This...what is meaning of this!? This evidence...all of it falls out of the established evidence law! It...the court can't accept this!"

_OBJECTION! _It was Edgeworth. "Your honor, I believe the prosecution can get this cleared during the span of a 30 minute recess. If you could just-"

The judge was red-faced; "N-N-No! I-I can't allow it! I'm most likely going to have to reconvene court for the day! Listen to them out there in! It's a damn near riot! In the sacred halls of the law, no less!" _No...no! I know that man will come up with some 'evidence' proving his innocence if we don't get this settled today!_

_OBJECTION! __CRACK! _The sound of the whip cracking immediately let a deep in though Phoenix know who objected. "Your honor! The prosecution admits that not all of this evidence is necessary, but we can sift through it and use only the necessary-"

The judge began shaking his head vigorously. "N-No! I can't allow-" _CRACK!_

Franziska held her whip over her head with determination and a tinge of pride; "That's not a request, your honor!"

The judge was wide eyed now. "Y-Y...ok! I'll call for a 30 minute recess, and during that time, you two!" He pointed at Franziska and Edgeworth. "Get only the necessary evidence cleared." The two prosecutors nodded and left the judge's chambers.

"And you two!" He pointed at the two girls and snapped his fingers. "Bailiff! Escort these two girls from the courthouse; and get the paperwork ready for contempt of court!" He glared at the two ghostly pale girls; "I'm not going to file these charges yet, but if the evidence you have brought us doesn't hold up, then that's what I intend to do, am I clear?"

The two girls swallowed simultaneously; "Yes, your honor." With that, bailiff Meekins came and took the two of them away. It was only Phoenix left now.

"And last but not least, Mr. Wright..." The judge's demeanor quickly changed. "...Listen to me very closely, sonny. I've known that man on the stand for a very long time now, and do I think him capable of what you claim him to have done? The answer is yes. However, I can't hold him for murder charges unless you present decisive evidence implicating him for being responsible for the death of Ms. Sidney Rose. You know that as well as anyone, Mr. Wright. You better pray to god that those two girls brought decisive evidence, or I can promise he'll make sure that the careers of yourself and those two prosecutors will meet an...early demise. Am I clear, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix nodded, concealing any fear that had built up inside of him. "Yes, your honor." With that, the judge shooed him out of his chambers and lit a cigar to smoke as he sat his chair.

* * *

_**Investigation ~ Core 2007 - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended (I know it wasn't in the playlist to start with, but it's there now. I added it for this moment.)**_

* * *

_9:53 a.m_

_Defendant's Lobby_

_June 25th_

* * *

_SMACK! _"OW!"

"Mr. Nick! You got Mystic Maya kicked out of court!" _SMACK!_ "How could you do that to your special someone!" Pearl lifted her hand again, ready to strike.

"P-Pearl! Wait! I didn't-" _SMACK! _"OW!"

Phoenix felt a presence or two approaching from behind. A man's voice came out from the blue and inquired. "Are we...interrupting anything here?"

He turned to see a sullen looking Edgeworth along with Franziska and Syble, who looked like it'd be best not to bother them at the moment. "No, Edgeworth, you're just in time, actually."

"Wright..." Edgeworth grabbed his shoulder. "We were only able to get 4 pieces of evidence approved. The USB port, the Wine Bottle, the wine glass, and the broken flower vase..." He returned these to the renowned the defense attorney.

Phoenix was shocked. "But, but...what about the rest...?"

Franziska answered that question. "The police confiscated them, Phoenix Wright. This is all you'll have to work with." _CRACK! _"And keep in mind, Miles is the one giving these to you, not me!"

With that, she turned and left, just leaving Trucy, Kaden, Pearl, Phoenix, and Edgeworth in the lobby.

Edgeworth started towards the door, but he stopped himself and turned back to Phoenix. "Wright...I'm sorry about Franziska. She's upset; she's having trouble admitting it, but I think she wants the truth more than a guilty verdict this time." He smiled at Phoenix; visibly brightening up. "She's not as bad as you think, Wright. She's like a kitten past that tiger's exterior."

With that, Edgeworth left too.

Trucy got excited; "Awwwwww! He really loves her, doesn't he?"

Pearl scoffed at this, however; "Please, you should see how he lights up when he talks about _me."_

Phoenix sighed as went over his court record that Edgeworth and Franziska had so kindly updated with more information one more time before the bailiff came and got them;

* * *

_Attorney's Badge._

_Maya's Magatama._

_USB Port:  
A flash drive containing details of all of Mayor Black's various misdeeds._

_Wine Bottle:  
Contains far above the lethal dosage of Atroquinine poison; bears defendant's, victim's, and some unreadable fingerprints. Noted for having a screw on top as opposed to a cork._

_Wine Glass:  
Contains no traces of poison; bears the victim's fingerprints._

_Broken Flower Vase:  
How it was broken is still unknown; must be related to case somehow._

* * *

With that, bailiff Meekins walked in. "Mr. Wright! Sir! Are you and the defendant ready to return to the courtroom, sir!"

Phoenix nodded, and with that, they all walked out the door together.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHHH. Sorry, dudes :'P**

**I needed to update this because I have an appointment that'd take all day set to happen in 30 minutes, so I wrote this up real quick to bridge the return of the evidence to the final showdown. Expect next chapter to be epic, dudes. Like, 4,000 words XP It'll make up for this shallow bridge chapter, I promise.**

**AA's Serene Place, my profile for more details on it, review, dudes? :D**

**Happy Reading Dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


	22. Chapter 22: End

CHAPTER 22

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew. It's been a while since I've been able to update. Sorry about that :P**

**This is it, dudes, the final showdown. There'll be another chapter up after this that should be up tomorrow that ends it.**

**Also, be looking for Part 3, Hanging by the Thinnest Thread of Fate, to come up soon after this story is complete. It'll be alternating 3rd person limited (Like all my stories) for all 4 of the main cast of this Alternate Timeline.**

**Happy Reading, Dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**

* * *

_**Trial - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All Music Extended **_

* * *

The courtroom gallery had calmed down, if only slightly, by the time Phoenix approached the defense's bench. He looked across the courtroom to see Edgeworth and Franziska, already prepared to present their case, if not his own.

The court room's roar started quelling down even further when the judge started up the long stair case that led him from his chambers up to his chair. He was still a bit red-faced; after all, he was at risk of losing his position, maybe not as much as Phoenix himself, but he was still at risk. Edgeworth and Franziska were too; they just couldn't rub mayor Black the wrong way.

Phoenix thought about the threats Mayor Black had slipped into his testimony; he had threatened him with his own badge, and did the same towards Edgeworth and Franziska.

With that thought, Phoenix realized for once, he wasn't battling the prosecution in the court; as a matter of fact, their careers depended on just as much of a not guilty as his did, and it was in his hands.

_BANG! _

The sound of the judge's gavel snapped Phoenix back into reality; it had a force to it he had never heard once before; a force strong enough to pull the gallery into a dead silence in one fell swoop of the wooden hammer.

"We have seen Mr. Deacon Black, the mayor of the city of Los Angeles, accused of murder by the defense. As the defense had failed to provide evidence, I saw no reason to further prolong the trial and handed down my verdict; however, after an..." He cleared his throat. "...rather unforeseen outburst from the gallery proclaiming that they had evidence against the accused Mayor Black, I will allow the defense to try to overturn my verdict." He shot a glare towards Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright!" Phoenix started to sweat behind the defense's bench; "Y-yes, your honor?"

"There will only be one more testimony from the mayor from this point forward, am I clear? I will not allow this trial to be prolonged any further; if you fail to find a contradiction within the following testimony, my verdict will stand. Am I clear, Mr. Wright?"

"Y-yes, your honor." _Oh, so __now__ he's a real judge. _

"Mayor Black!"

The mayor adjusted his glasses, creating that chilling glare in his glasses. "Yes, judge?"

"Provide us with one last testimony that should clear your name, once and for all."

The mayor stood in silence.

The judge spoke up. "Oh, and one last thing, Deak-o..."

A smarmy, von Karma-esque smirk came over Mayor Black's face. "Hmmmm...it's been a while since you've called me that, my old friend..."

The judge spoke up, a chilling force behind his voice; not in an angry sense, more like a sad sense...as if he had just lost his best friend for all of his life.

"It's _Your Honor, _Deacon."

Mayor Black just stood in silence at the stand, an angry frown spread over his face, as if he was understanding what the judge was thinking; something that Phoenix felt he had known before, but didn't know he could only begin to fully understand it. "Hmmmmmm...Et tu, _your honor?_" The last words had a mocking tone to them.

The judge's eyes had a bit of hurt inside of them. "...Proceed with your testimony, Mayor."

* * *

_**Questioning ~ Allegro 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

* * *

_**THE FINAL SHOWDOWN**_

_We all know I was at the big game the night of the murder._

_I was on national television, for god's sake!_

_Everyone in the country saw me throw out the first pitch during the time of the murder!_

_Besides that, I had never come into contact with the victim!_

_Mr. Wright, surely you aren't suggesting I killed an innocent woman with no motive._

The judge maintained all seriousness. "Mr. Wright, you may proceed with the cross-examination. If you fail to find a contradiction, the verdict will be upheld. I've said this before, but I hope it's transparent now."

Phoenix nodded. "It is, your honor." _This is it. The entire case rides on this testimony. _He took a deep breath. _I'm ready._

* * *

_We all know I was at the big game the night of the murder._

_I was on national television, for god's sake!_

_Everyone in the country saw me throw out the first pitch during the time of the murder!_

_Besides that, I had never come into contact with the victim!_

_Mr. Wright, surely you aren't suggesting I killed an innocent woman with no motive._

_**OBJECTION!**_

* * *

**Pause Music.**

* * *

Phoenix presented the courtroom with the USB Drive. "Mayor Black...do you know what this is?"

The mayor flinched, but regained his composure. "How did..! Mmph. I'd love to see those two girls who so rudely interrupted this trial explain how they came across that object, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix shook his head. "But what's important right now is what's on this USB Drive."

* * *

_**Pressing Pursuit ~ Cross-Examination - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

* * *

"I...I...mmrrgghhh...!"

_I've got him cornered now, it's time to finish this! _Phoenix continued on. "I request that the contents of this USB Drive be revealed to the court! Then, we'll know who the real killer is!"

With that, the bailiff plugged the port into a nearby laptop and accessed to files, revealing to the public all of Mayor Black's misdeeds.

By the time he was done, Mayor Black was sweating and ripping into his shirt collar. Phoenix spoke up in a dead-shocked silent courtroom; "Well, Mayor Black? How do you explain this, Mayor? This piece of evidence was found on the victim, establishing a motive. Furthermore, you lived with the defendant, and it was a poison drink that fell Ms. Rose, so you didn't have to be at the scene to commit the murder!" Phoenix slammed his desk once more. "Well, Mayor Black!?"

"I...Morrrgg..." All of a sudden he picked himself up and regained his composure.

* * *

_**Misham Studio - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended **_

* * *

The mayor mockingly clapped his hands on the witness stand. "Hah hah! Very good, Nicky. You've provided a motive and a _possible _scenario." A smarmy, evil, chilling smirk came across his face, matching a murderous glare. "But that's just it. What else have you proved? Not a thing, Nicky. I do have an airtight alibi and there's no evidence linking me to the poisoned bottle itself. But just to be clear, if I would've killed that woman to get that incriminating evidence back, do you honestly believe I would've left it behind for the police to pick up and hold?" He scoffed. "As if."

Phoenix started sweating. "No..."

The mayor adjusted his glasses, speaking up in a demoniacal low tone. "Your move, Wright. Can you decisive prevent evidence linking me to any of this?"

The judge glared at Phoenix with a hawk like ferocity in his eyes. "Mr. Wright, you know the repercussions of presenting wrong evidence at this point. The trial will be ended, here and now."

"Y-yes, your honor. I-..." All eyes were on him at this moment; he had no evidence, and he knew it. All he had were the unreadable fingerprints on the poisoned wine bottle that he knew belonged to Mayor Black, but had no way to prove it.

"I...no, your honor." Phoenix's voice began to crack. "I...I don't have a thing." At that very moment, Phoenix felt as if he were about to cry; the man who had destroyed so many lives, a murderer, was about to get off the hook...and the boy who he had hurt worse was about to take the fall for him.

Mayor Black smiled. "As I though, Wright. Now, judge, announce your verdict once more and we can get this joke of a trial over with..."

"..."

_**OBJECTION!**_

* * *

_**Pursuit ~ Lying Coldly - Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Music Extended **_

* * *

Phoenix looked up. _Edgeworth..._

Edgeworth smirked behind the prosecutor's bench. "I'm sorry, Mayor Black, but you're not escaping my grip that easily." He pulled out a copy of the testimony. "I ask the court to recall Mayor Black's earlier testimony..."

_Everyone in the country saw me throw out the first pitch during the time of the murder!_

Phoenix felt the fire rising up inside of him again. _Edgeworth..._

Edgeworth continued; "Now, Mayor Black, you seemed to be rather clear about the fact you were throwing out the first pitch during the time of the murder...and the autopsy report shows that Ms. Sidney Rose did in fact die during the time of the murder." Edgeworth slammed his desk with his hand. "I highly doubt that was just a coincidence that you happened to say the time of the murder and it be true without prior knowledge of it happening at said time!"

Mayor Black flinched on the witness stand. "Hmmrrrgghhhhh...you...you...what kind of court is this!?"

Edgeworth slammed his desk once more. "That, and the motive the defense provided make this hard to chalk up to coincidence, Mayor."

"Brrgghh! I...the motive! There's no proof of it being correct!"

Phoenix shook his head. "Wrong, Mayor. You yourself provided the court with proof of it being true."

The Mayor was in a dead sweat now, eyes a burning red, holding on to himself tight, a contradictory smirk on his face. "Hah! How so, Wright!?"

"Your honor, please recall what the witness said earlier about my possible motive..."

_ "Hah hah! Very good, Nicky. You've provided a motive and a __possible _scenario."

Phoenix continued. "In case the gallery doesn't, he admitted to the fact that I provided a motive, and..."

Edgeworth slammed his hand on his desk, finishing Wright's sentence to ensure his friend didn't say something wrong. "...given the contents of that flash drive found on the victim, it's going to be hard to deny, Mayor."

"Mrrggh!" The mayor spoke up, clearly grasping at straws. "But..but why was the motive itself found on the scene!?" He slammed his fist down on the witness stand. "Explain!"

Phoenix nodded. "Very well, Mayor Black..." He soon felt his confidence leaving him on his own, himself deflating along with it. _I...can't! _"Urghhh..."

Edgeworth spoke up. "Allow me to explain, Mayor Black. You're a smart man, are you not?"

The Mayor was silent, pulling his collar so tight the fabric of his undershirt was ripping, his eyes bloodshot, and a menacing scowl on his face.

Edgeworth continued, waiting not long for an answer. "If you had returned to the scene of the crime, it would have broken your alibi, so you couldn't do that. However, if the cops themselves found that motive at the scene of the crime, it would have thrown suspicion off of that being the motive itself, Mayor. Furthermore, those files were near impossible to break into...you had to be a bit more than technological-savvy to do so, and you were aware of that."

"Nnnnnggrrghh...nnnnn..."

Phoenix slammed his desk. "Well, Mayor Black? What lies will you spin for the courtroom next?"

"I...I..."

* * *

_**Telling the Truth 2004 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Music Extended**_

* * *

It seemed as if the courtroom itself started to shake, and the Mayor let out a scream the echoed in a now eerily silent courtroom.

"wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwWwWWWrrr rrRRRRrrrrrrrrrRrrrRrRrRrRRRRRRROOOOOORooOoOOoOOoo oOOOoooOggggggGGGGGGggGggggGhHhhhhhhhHHHHhhhhhHHhh HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A crazed look in his bloodshot eye and a smile that was foaming at his mouth, the Mayor turned his attention to the defendant's chair.

"GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYY! YOU...DO YOU THINK YOU'VE WON, YOU WRETCHED BOY!? HAH!"

_What's he talking about...?_

The mayor continued; his scream was deep, to the point of where it sounded anything but human. "you...you...you...You...You...YOu...YOu.. . ."

* * *

_**Misham Studio - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended **_

* * *

All of a sudden, the mayor stood up straight. "You win, Wright. Good show! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaahhehehehehahahdhehehehwha !"

He was foaming at the mouth as he laughed, his eyes bloodshot; "hHEHhHEhHhehhhahhAhHaHEhhahAhhehhh! iT wAS mE! iT waS allLlL mEEee! I wIn! hehhHEhhAhahah! YoU! i pLAyED alLL oF yOu! 'We love Mayor Black, he's so good! He cares about the city! He loves all of us!' bwBBWAabbahhbabhjA bahAbah! yoU fOOls! aLL of yoU! bebwehBbAABahABhaBwabhahbabaHhahAhaabHA!"

* * *

_During his breakdown, Mayor Black confessed to everything as everyone sat in awe, watching him lose what little sanity he had left. He confessed to all the blackmail, the deaths on his hands, the murders of Kaden's father and how he framed his mother, and, of course, the murder of Sidney Rose. There's some questions I still hold on to regarding this case, but some things are just better left unknown, aren't they?_

* * *

**_Trial - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All Music Extended_**

* * *

The judge sighed as he watched the Mayor being hauled out of the courtroom by 4 bailiff's and Franziska's whip, still in a maniacal fit. "I think it's obvious what the verdict is, isn't it?"

A faint smile came over the Judge's face. "Kaden Gray, this court finds you..."

_**NOT GUILTY**_

With that, the confetti started pouring down and there were cheers from all over the courtroom.

* * *

_**Won the Lawsuit! ~ Another Victory - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All Music Extended **_

* * *

"Oh! Whoa! H-Hey, Maya!" He hugged her back, and she started crying into his suit.

"Please tell me you got the creep-o Mayor convicted, Phoenix..."

_SMACK! _"OW!" _Pearl..._

"Mr. Nick! I'm so happy to see you and Mystic Maya so happy...I could just...just...WWWWWWWAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Phoenix started frantically trying to calm Pearl down. "P-Pearl! Don't cry! It's ok!"

With that, Maya pulled back, still in his arms, the ends of her mouth curved into a small smile, a tear still falling from her eye. "Don't worry about her, Nick. She's fine...actually, though, I'm not..."

Phoenix looked at her with a look of shock on his face. "H-Huh? What's wrong, Maya!?"

She continued smiling. "Actually, there's something I should've gave to you a long time ago...something you deserve." With that, she stood on her tip-toes, pulled him close and kissed him; for a moment, the world stopped around them, and happiness engulfed both of their souls.

When they were done, Maya held her hand up to her mouth and giggled. "Wow...Nick! Let's do that more! I mean a LOT more!"

Nick smiled. "Heh. Whatever you want, Maya."

With that, a soft voice came up from behind Phoenix; a one he remembered. "Kaden...Where's Kaden!?"

He turned to see Seanna Gray at the door, nearly crying herself. "Mr. Wright, where's my son?"

"I-I...I'm sorry, Mrs. Gray, I'm not sure..."

At first glance, she looked deeply hurt, but the further you looked inside of her eyes, there wasn't a happier person in that room.

"...Mom?"

Kaden Gray stood behind her; she turned and wrapped her arms around him. "Kaden!" She began crying into his shirt. "I...I missed you so much!"

He held her in his arms, and tears began falling down his face. "I...I missed you too. I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Kaden..."

With those words, something happened to Kaden Gray; a miracle that everyone saw. The grayness in his eyes and hair itself faded...into color again; and his once gray eyes had turned blue, and his hair into a dark brown.

The miracle had happened, and Kaden and Seanna Gray were finally freed.

* * *

_July 4th_

_10:04 p.m._

_Gourd Lake_

* * *

_It's been a little over week since that trial ended...Kaden took over for Mayor Black; he's been doing a good job, or so I hear. _

Phoenix felt his phone vibrating in his pocket; he tried reaching for it without dropping all of the food in his hands, and by the time he had fished it out of his pocket, he had missed a call from Maya, who, at this time, was certainly watching the fireworks shooting in the sky above Gourd Lake while he was bringing everyone their food...by himself.

His phone vibrated in his hand, and a message from Maya appeared on the screen; _Nick! Hurry up! You're missing everything!_

He smiled as he set all the food on the ground and took a seat beside her, just as the fireworks started. "I thought you said I was missing everything?"

She turned and smiled. "Yeahh, you were! My stomach nearly caused an earthquake I was so hungry!"

Phoenix looked around; they all had found a secluded spot by the lake front to watch the fireworks, but of course, there were no chairs. He looked at all of his friends once over as the fireworks lit up their otherwise unseeable faces;

A flash of green lit up the sky as he watched Pearl and Trucy running together, playing around with Franziska's cat, Syble; it didn't look like too much fun for the cat, though.

A big blue boom sounded off as he saw Larry and Viola sitting together on the ground, Larry sitting on his knees furiously munching on a hot dog as Viola watched him, clearly smitten. How she did, Phoenix didn't understand.

Red flashed in the sky and off of the lake as he looked at Franziska and Edgeworth sitting beside each other, Franziska's whip in hand, her head resting on his shoulder as his arm was around her, leaning his head towards her himself, both of their legs out in front of them. They and Maya were really the only ones watching the fireworks.

A flash of a mix of colors exploded in the sky, lighting up Maya's face as she cooed over the beauty of the sight while ripping into a hamburger. He moved his hand over hers and she looked at him with a smile, chewing on a hamburger. "I love you, Nick." She said, still chewing her food.

He smiled back; he wouldn't have wanted her to say it any other way. "I love you too, Maya."

* * *

_**Burning in the Light of the Afterglow- THE END**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And so, Part 2 is over. I'll start part 3 soon, I hope :P I've got ideas, and it's going to be more case oriented than my other two works. Also, it'll star all four of the main cast in my alternate timeline (Edgeworth, Franziska, Maya, and of course, Phoenix :P) instead of just two.**

**AA's Serene Place, My profile has more details, and review :P**

**Happy Reading Dudes!**

**-ghostfacekiller39**


End file.
